Enseñame a Quererte
by DannySk
Summary: Isabella Swan es forzada a mentir para obtener su libertad, pero los planes se complican cuando resulta embarazada... Que una chiquilla le viera la cara, fue la última gota que derramó el vaso de Edward Cullen, ahora más que furioso, la hará pagar por lo que le hizo pero... ¿será que todo queda en una venganza? Darkward/Olderward
1. Chapter 1

_**Historia adulta, si eres menor de edad ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad.**_

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. El fic proviene de mi loca cabeza._**

**_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN Betas FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Bueno nena, otra aventura más, ¡mil gracias por apoyarme!

* * *

**Prólogo**

Isabella Swan es forzada a mentir para obtener su libertad, pero los planes se complican cuando resulta embarazada...  
Que una chiquilla le viera la cara, fue la última gota que derramó el vaso de Edward Cullen. Ahora más que furioso, la hará pagar por lo que le hizo pero... ¿será que todo queda en una venganza?_  
_

* * *

_Tal vez si dejo de caminar, todo deje de moverse…_

—¿Estás bien? Te ves como si fueras a caerte en cualquier momento —murmuró Jasper.

_Genial,_ alguien más había notado que estaba a punto de caerse. Bella suspiró mirando esos ojos azules que la analizaban en forma reprobatoria, antes de que él soltara un suspiro mortificado.

Jasper Whitlock era el nuevo empleado que Phil había contratado para ayudarles en la cafetería, la cual era únicamente atendida por ella y Emily, la cocinera, él se dedicaría a la limpieza, mientras que ella le daría prioridad a ser mesera.

Su mamá, Renée, ya no podía ayudarles más a causa de su enfermedad, y desgraciadamente se le había ocurrido la _para-nada-brillante-idea_ de dejar a cargo a su padrastro Phil, que como el dueño, ahora únicamente se presentaba para cobrar.

—Estoy bien —aseguró, tratando de restarle importancia. Incluso hasta sonrió sosteniéndose despistadamente de una mesa.

—Quiero checar tu presión sanguínea, te noto demasiado pálida —observó, estrechando ligeramente los ojos mientras la analizaba, su penetrante mirada logró curiosamente relajarla. La castaña podía jurar que Jasper tenía un don o algo, siempre lograba tranquilizarla.

—Está bien —murmuró finalmente, sintiéndose ligeramente hipnotizada.

Jasper sonrió luciendo todo encantador, provocándole que se ruborizara mientras la sentaba en una pequeña mesa. Se acercó a ella y su loción le hizo cosquillas en la nariz, y cuando sujetó su mano, contuvo un escalofrío. Era ridículo que fuera tan tímida, aún después de lo que había hecho, que resultaba para nada tímido y sobre todo para nada recatado; pero bueno, fuera de _eso_, la realidad era que no tenía ninguna experiencia con los hombres.

Él presionó cerca de su muñeca, la sangre ahí se acumuló al tiempo que Jasper observaba su reloj. Bella suspiró mientras lo observaba. El joven le parecía guapísimo, con su cabello rubio revuelto, su piel lucía ligeramente bronceada, y sus ojos azules eran cristalinos como el fondo del mar, del azul más bonito que hubiera visto nunca.

Definitivamente Jazz era muy diferente al estereotipo que se había formado de los hombres. El que un solo hombre fuera un estúpido, no significaba que todos los demás también lo fueran ¿o sí? Jasper era amable y trabajador, la trataba siempre como si pudiera quebrarse, como algo sumamente delicado. Platicaban por horas e incluso él le había contado que trabajaba para pagar la universidad, y los fines de semana practicaba surfeo en la playa, así que la castaña supuso que eso explicaba su complexión delgada pero fibrosa.

—Está un poco baja, Bells —regañó con reprobación, ella miró hacia sus manos mordiendo ligeramente su labio—. ¿Por qué no descansas un poco en lo que te traigo un jugo? —En eso la campanita de la puerta del local sonó, indicando que había entrado un cliente—. Yo atiendo, descansa un poco —se apresuró a decir.

La castaña sonrió débilmente al tiempo que asentía. Observó a Jasper correr hacía la cocina mientras se quitaba su delantal, para luego mirar distraídamente hacia los dos clientes que habían entrado. En realidad fue un destello rojo lo que llamó su atención, al fijarse descubrió que era cabello, impresionantemente largo y en perfectas ondas. Qué decir de la chica, lucía preciosa, y el contraste de ese cabello como el fuego contra su piel blanca era increíble. Su rostro salpicado de pequeñas pecas estaba disimulado con su impresionante maquillaje. La chica sin duda lucía perfecta con su chaqueta de cuero negra y sus vaqueros oscuros entubados, la castaña terminó su escrutinio mirando sus tacones de más de doce centímetros _Jimmy Choo_.

Esas eran las pocas ventajas de trabajar en un club nocturno. Gracias a Alice se sabía los tipos de zapatos, su amiga ya estaría dando saltitos emocionada. Suspiró mirando sus propias ropas, deberían apodarla _Bellacienta_. Así se sentía, con sus desgastados _converse_, con su blusa sumamente delgada…

—¿Por qué quieres comer _aquí_, princesa? —preguntó una voz dulce, aterciopelada y… _familiar._

El cuerpo de Bella sufrió un escalofrío seguido de una parálisis. Su corazón primero se detuvo y luego empezó a palpitar como loco. Se atrevió a mirar al acompañante de la pelirroja. _Él _tenía una encantadora sonrisa mientras sujetaba por detrás a la mujer y le plantaba un suave beso en el cuello haciéndola reír. Se veía enamorado, contento, despreocupado, impresionante y terriblemente guapo.

—Es lo más cercano a mi trabajo. Es tarde, no te pongas especial, Edward —lo regañó juguetonamente.

Estaba paralizada como si acabara de cortarse con un cuchillo o algo así. Las suelas de sus converse estaban pegadas al suelo y se quedó sin aire. Respirando agitadamente, dejó caer todo su cabello hacia enfrente en un intento por ocultarse, no le importaba lucir como una emo, cuando comenzó a rezarle a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que no la fuera a ver.

—¿Qué les sirvo? —preguntó Jasper, sonriendo amablemente.

—Quiero un espagueti a la boloñesa, ¿y tu amor? —dijo la pelirroja.

—Lo mismo, por favor. —Su voz, aunque aterciopelada, le retorció las entrañas.

_Bastardo_, _eso es lo que eres._

Pero un momento, ¿como por qué se estaba enojando? No lo sabía bien y definitivamente tampoco era el momento para detenerse a pensar cosas, como por ejemplo por qué aún dormía con su chaqueta –que por cierto ya casi no olía a él–, o por qué recreaba mentalmente en las noches su voz, o por qué su mirada fría la cazaba en todos los sueños. Sabía bien que juzgarlo era lo más estúpido del mundo, porque cuando se enterara el enojado sería él, sin embargo era ella la que se encontraba furiosa en estos momentos.

Sintiéndose como una tonta adolescente hormonal, miró con cuidado a través de la cortina de su cabello, quería verlo. Tuvo que parpadear, dos o tres veces para procesarlo, ya que se veía mejor de lo que sus estúpidos recuerdos tenían de él. La camisa azul destacaba sus ojos y los vaqueros oscuros terminaban en unas botas de puntera metálica, las cuales resaltaban aún más su tremenda estatura. Dios mío, definitivamente no recordaba a Edward y… ¡Oh, mira! Su cabello era cobrizo, por fin lo sabía ahora. Además lucia caótico, no por producto del alcohol, al parecer así lo peinaba. Sus ojos verdes y claros tenían un ligero brillo mientras le hablaba a la pelirroja, y cuando se pasó una mano por el cabello, pudo ver los músculos de sus brazos fuertes amplios y sin un gramo de grasa, marcados por algunos tatuajes que no se detuvo a contemplar.

_Sip, estaba buenísimo._

Su atractivo hacía parecer al mismísimo Robert Pattinson un candidato a rey feo. Era encantador, claro, pero no un buen chico. Ah, no señor. Edward era todo menos un buen chico, a la castaña le quedo claro al momento _uno_ de conocerlo. Algo oscuro, impreciso y voluble se notaba detrás de su fría mirada. Además, estaba segura de que cualquier cosa que no le pareciera, lo arreglaba a golpes. ¿Cuántos años tendría? Y... ¿Por qué diablos estaba pensando todo eso? Enojada, ruborizada y un poquitín herida, se escondió nuevamente detrás de su cabello, él no debía verla.

Si Aro se enteraba de esto, que Dios los agarrara confesados a todos. Se lo había prohibido, es más, casi era esa la única condición que le había pedido a cambio de dejarla, podría decirse, que en libertad. Nadie nunca sabría de su trato, después todo tenía que ser como que nunca hubiera pasado, él había jurado hacerse cargo de los inconvenientes resultantes a cambio de que Bella desapareciera… como si nunca hubiera existido.

Con el corazón tronándole contra las costillas, la castaña se quedó hundida en la mesa escuchando sus risas, su conversación. ¿Por qué engañaría a su novia o esposa? Podía apreciar que la quería, por la manera en la que tocaba su rostro, por la forma en la que deslizaba sus manos a su cintura, o por cómo le tocaba el cabello.

Es oficial, estaba ¿celosa?

¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero ya lo odiaba otra vez. Pero cuando el cobrizo soltó una feliz carcajada, el aleteo en su corazón convirtió cualquier ruido en un zumbido y su estómago se agitó. Cerró los ojos tratando de aguantar, tratando de no vomitar, pero al parecer su estómago no estaba muy cooperativo hoy. Sin poder pensar en otra cosa, sin poder evitarlo, se levantó abruptamente y, por las prisas, estuvo a punto de caerse al tropezar con una silla. Sin embargo no se detuvo, una de las mesas se movió tirando un salero pero Bella se negó a detenerse.

Entró precipitadamente hacia la cocina y de ahí directo al baño donde se encerró.

—¿Bells? —Jasper llamaba con los nudillos en la puerta, pero ella estaba vomitando hasta su nombre y no podía responder—. ¿Todo bien, Bells? ¿Te traigo agua? —preguntó, su voz llena de angustia.

—_Ajá…_ —logró gemir.

Después de unos minutos logró recomponerse. _Eres una torpe Bellacienta, ¿ese fue tu mejor intento de que nadie te notara?_, se reprendió. Contuvo las lágrimas mientras se mojaba el rostro y luego sujetó su cabello en una coleta, respiró hondo tratando de controlar su respiración, y finalmente abrió la puerta. Lo primero que vio fue a Jasper, con su dulce sonrisa mientras le extendía un vaso con agua y una donita.

—No dudo que ni siquiera hayas desayunado. ¿Phil te lo prohibió otra vez?

—No, yo… lo olvide… ¿Ya… ya se fueron los clientes? —balbuceó con algo de miedo.

—Están por irse, pero Phil ya vino y está cobrando la cuenta. —Ella asintió un poco asustada, que su padrastro no la viera atendiendo a los clientes no era nada bueno. De pronto las pequeñas puertas que separaban la cocina de la cafetería, se abrieron con fuerza de par en par.

—¿Por qué chingados están aquí los dos? —bramó Phil, luciendo peor que otros días, muy desgastado y sus ojos estaban demasiado rojos—. A ti te pago para limpiar el puto piso y a ti te tengo para atender a los clientes —reclamó apuntándolos—. ¿Es tan difícil eso? ¿Tan difícil es hacer la única jodida cosa que les pido?

—Lo siento, señor yo… me sentí mal, pero inmediatamente iré al comedor… —Tratando de apurarse, la castaña pasó enseguida suyo pero él tomó su muñeca con fuerza, retorciéndola de forma que todo su cuerpo tuvo que detenerse y por poco se cae.

—Escúchame bien, Isabella, no me importa tu trato con los _Vulturi_, necesito más dinero —ladró. Ella boqueó de forma incrédula.

—Sabe que Aro dijo que era todo lo que me daría este mes…

—¡Me importa una mierda! —maldijo histérico—, dile que necesitas ropa o zapatos, invéntate algo. _Necesito el dinero._

—¡Es que ya me inventé todo eso! —respondió enojada, de verdad que ya no podía ir allá…. Una fuerte bofetada cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos, el fuerte golpe la hizo caer contra el suelo. Jadeando se llevó la mano a la mejilla.

—¡Detente, Phil! —gritó Jasper, empujando a su padrastro hacia atrás, el sabor de su saliva sabía a fierro y supo que le había sacado sangre—. No vuelvas a tocarla, ¿escuchaste?

—¡Estás despedido! —espetó Phil encolerizado, la castaña abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¡Basta! Haré lo que me pide, pero no corra a Jasper —sollozó aterrada, el rubio realmente necesitaba el trabajo—. Si lo deja seguir aquí, haré lo que quiere, hoy mismo iré con Aro... solo por favor… —Phil escupió hacia un lado, de forma tan asquerosa que le dieron ganas de vomitar otra vez.

—Bells, no es necesario… —comenzó a decir Jasper, pero ella le lanzó una mirada de _déjame-a-mi-esto_. Él suspiró para nada convencido mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. El rubio la volvió a mirar una última vez antes de desaparecer hacia la cocina.

.

.

.

Toda la noche Bella estuvo dando vueltas en la cama, incapaz de dormirse ni dejar de pensar. Porque para no perder la costumbre, unos fríos ojos verdes estuvieron persiguiéndola, además tenía dolor en su mano y en los brazos, Phil cada día se portaba más violento y Bella cada día veía venir lo de antes, golpes reales. Por la mañana, vio con horror los grandes círculos que se formaron bajo sus ojos, y para rematar su nuevo _outfit_, su mejilla lucía ligeramente morada. Bufó mientras iba al baño a ducharse, y mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo, trató de relajar sus tensos músculos, cosa que no pudo ya que el agua estaba fría.

A este paso, en poco tiempo tampoco tendrían luz.

Se envolvió en una diminuta toalla y aun temblando se apresuró a su habitación, con tan mala suerte de que resbaló con el agua, la toalla se le subió más de lo debido, dejando ver su piel ya enrojecida. Estaba segura de que le saldría un cardenal en la cadera. _Genial, más golpes._ Maldiciendo, comenzó a ponerse en pie.

—¿Qué demonios te ocurre? —Phil apareció a mitad del pasillo. Llevaba una camisa de cuadros rojos y unos degastados vaqueros, sus pesadas botas de trabajo, y sus ojos bailaban oscuros repasándola de arriba abajo.

—Na-nada —balbuceó, jalando la toalla lo más que pudo, y sin otra palabra, dio media vuelta para seguir el camino a su habitación.

—Un momento, Bella. —Su padrastro sujetó fuertemente su brazo, haciéndola gemir un poco al tiempo que lo encaraba. Su sucia barba comenzaba a notarse más, y la gorra que tenía puesta ensombrecía sus marcadas facciones—. Se nota que estás cambiando… —murmuró con voz trémula, haciendo que a Bella se le hiciera un nudo en el estómago y en la garganta, impidiéndole articular alguna palabra—. ¿De quién es?

—A-Aro no me deja decirlo… —susurró. Un sonido ronco y bajo en forma de risa escapó de entre sus dientes.

—Ese maldito, pero no te preocupes, ya averiguaré por qué tanto secreto. —La liberó lentamente con una tácita caricia en su brazo, pero luego frunció el ceño—. Asegúrate de ocultar bien estas marcas, tu maldita piel sensible nos puede meter en problemas. ¿Entendiste?

—Sí… yo… sí, con permiso…

Encontrando fuerzas de sus paralizadas piernas, Isabella dio media vuelta y subió casi corriendo hasta su habitación. Mientras intentaba controlar su respiración se abrazó a si misma, pero hizo una mueca de dolor cuando se apretó los brazos, mordió su labio al tiempo que se liberaba y contempló por largo rato el ropero. No quería ir con Aro, pero Phil podía ser un buen dolor de cabeza, así que finalmente decidió vestirse con sus peores ropas. Unos jeans azules desgastados –no porque estuvieran a la moda, claro–, un amplio y viejo suéter azul que cubría todas sus marcas y sus inseparables _converse_.

Las grandes y brillantes puertas del Vulturi's irremediablemente hicieron que le temblaran las piernas incluso antes de entrar. Los pocos meses que había trabajado aquí habían sido espantosos, y lo último que quería era volver. El olor a cigarro y alcohol era espeso en el aire, se había quedado sin duda impregnado. La castaña odiaba el olor del cigarro, le recordaba a Phil. Suspiró una última vez antes de llamar a la puerta.

—Te ves de la mierda, porcelana —notó Aro, riéndose sin control en cuanto abrió—. No tenías que venir vestida así para pedirme más dinero. —Ella se ruborizó ante su señalamiento, y sin poder evitarlo bajó la mirada hacia sus pies—. ¿Qué mierda te pasó en la cara?

Bella cerró los ojos, había sido tan tonta en no maquillarse un poco…

—¿Por qué no pasas y visitas a las chicas? Te firmaremos otro cheque —comentó Cayo, apareciendo detrás de su hermano.

—Gracias… —Suspiró con alivio antes de regalarles una tímida sonrisa y encaminarse a los camerinos.

—Ese Phil… —Aro estaba furioso mientras comenzaba a hablar con su hermano Cayo, pero ella no se detuvo a escucharlos, tenía horror de pensar en lo que harían con su padrastro, y luego cuando él se enterara que por su culpa… En cuanto Alice y Tanya la vieron, chillaron de felicidad y corrieron a abrazarla, sacándola un poco de sus tormentosos pensamientos.

—Ayer lo vi —confesó en silencio, no quería que nadie la escuchara.

—¿Estamos hablando del _Frío_? —indagó Tanya, al tiempo que elevaba una perfecta y delineada ceja, su tono de voz fue seco y algo incrédulo. La castaña asintió.

—¡Bella! —regañó Alice—. ¿No le hablaste, verdad?

—¡No! —chilló casi escandalizada—, por supuesto que no.

—Sabes que eso te puede ocasionar problemas con los Vulturi, no lo hagas. Además ese tipo está loco, Bella, te lo digo en serio —aseguró la joven.

—Fue a comer a mi cafetería, ¿pueden creerlo? —Ellas soltaron carcajadas mientras negaban de forma incrédula—. P-Pero con su novia… —susurró, recordando lo que vio y lo mal que eso la hizo sentir. De pronto, dejó de escuchar sus risas por lo que las miró, ambas la estaban viendo a su vez, pero ahora de forma extraña—. ¿Qué? —preguntó.

—¿Eso quiere decir que el plan de Aro no funcionó? —indagó Alice.

—Al parecer no, ¿él ya lo sabe? —murmuró la castaña en forma temerosa.

—Esperemos que no. ¡Dios, Belly! Tienes que evitarlo. No debe verte.

—No quiero verlo tampoco, ni a él ni a su estúpida novia, ¡los odio!

—¿Y por qué piensas que al _Frío_ puedes importarle? —interrumpió Tanya con una extraña sonrisa. Inmediatamente Bella negó.

—Yo no dije eso, ni siquiera lo conozco, me cogió en un mugroso sofá, es todo lo que sé de él. Ni lo quiero, ni lo celo, ni nada —afirmó furiosa.

Tanya la miró unos instantes más, su mirada azul se volvió helada por unos segundos, pero no dijo nada más. Agradeciendo mentalmente que no siguieran con el escabroso tema, cambió de conversación platicándoles sobre su trabajo en la cafetería, y ya que había sido tan tonta como para no ocultar su golpe en la mejilla, tuvo que contarles sobre lo mal que la trataba Phil. Alice ladró maldiciones contra su padrastro, pero no había mucho que hacer. También les habló de la enfermedad de Renée… conversaron hasta que se hizo muy tarde y Alec, el chofer de los Vulturi, finalmente la llevó a casa.

.

.

.

Dos días habían pasado desde que Edward se había aparecido por la cafetería, y seguía sin poder sacárselo de la cabeza.

No importaba cuánto lo intentara, no podía describir lo que sentía, ni tampoco podía controlar a su tonto cerebro. Ya no quería pensar en él, pero no lo podía evitar.

El martes la pequeña cafetería estuvo repleta de gente, eso era genial para Bella. Significaban más propinas, un poco de dinero extra siempre la hacía feliz. Podría comprar algunos de los medicamentos de Renée, por lo que apresurada estaba limpiando las mesas cuando su sonrisa se borró al verlo entrar.

Esta vez no le dio tiempo de ocultarse, venía solo y… venía directo hacia ella.

Paralizada, se le resbaló el trapo con el que estaba limpiando las mesas. Su mirada intensa y fría la estaba comiendo viva. La castaña sentía como si la sangre en sus venas se hubiera helado.

—Tenemos que hablar —profirió, viéndola de forma indescifrable. Su tono la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. _Esto es lo peor, no, no podemos hablar, no debemos hablar. ¡Finge!,_ gritó su vocecita interna.

—¿Q-Qué le puedo ofrecer? —tartamudeó sin mirarlo, era más fácil si no lo veía.

—No te hagas la estúpida. —Tomó su muñeca, justo donde Phil la había lastimado, por lo que gimió quedamente. Él la soltó inmediatamente para luego sujetar con sumo cuidado su mano—. ¿Quién te hizo esto? —preguntó con voz más suave, visiblemente curioso. Sin embargo Bella estaba furiosa y cansada, por lo que irritada tiró de su mano. _¿Quién se cree?_

—¿Quién te crees? —preguntó—. ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Quién eres? —Fingió lo más que pudo.

—¿Vas a seguir con esto, Marie? —_Diablos_, se sabía su nombre, la recordaba. Un escalofrío la sacudió mientras lo miraba horrorizada.

—¿Te está molestando, Bella? —inquirió Jasper en un tono amenazante, la castaña no supo a qué hora, pero él estaba a su lado. Edward dejó de verla para enfocarse en el rubio, una sonrisa aburrida y ligeramente torcida se dibujó en sus labios al tiempo que elevaba el mentón.

—No, el señor ya se va —le aseguró, Edward tenía un brillo demente en los ojos, y por la forma en la que abría y cerraba los puños, podía esperarse lo peor.

—No, no me voy. Vine porque necesitamos hablar —la interrumpió el cobrizo. Ella cerró los ojos, no tenía escapatoria, no se iría; y si las cosas se volvían a salir de control, esta vez Phil correría a Jasper sin pestañear, o peor aún, el cobrizo lo golpearía.

—Dame un segundo con él, Jasper. No sé qué es lo quiere… pero… —Se acercó a él y le habló en voz baja—. Está pendiente, por favor. —Él asintió con recelo, y después de volver a lanzarle una furiosa mirada al cobrizo, regresó a la mesa que estaba atendiendo antes de que Edward apareciera como un huracán.

Caminaron en silencio hacia afuera por la puerta de servicio, las piernas le temblaban como gelatina y su cabeza estaba dando mil vueltas. _Diablos, diablos, diablos. ¿Qué le voy a decir? _

El golpe del aire frío le revolvió el cabello mientras salían por la puerta trasera que daba directo a un callejón, nada bonito y menos en la noche. Había contenedores de basura a lo lejos y agua esparcida en el suelo llegaba hasta sus pies. Armándose de valor se animó a mirarlo, lo encontró con el ceño fruncido y una visible mueca de desagrado en su rostro. Además estaba mirando sutilmente hacia todos lados, sin duda odiaba el lugar. De pronto sus ojos se encontraron, los de él se volvieron oscuros, incluso negros y carentes de toda emoción.

—Te voy a denunciar. —Es lo primero que dijo en cuanto abrió su linda boca. El corazón de la castaña retomó su loca carrera mientras retrocedía torpemente un paso.

—¿D-De qué hablas? ¿Quién eres? —Fingió de nuevo, pero era un intento patético y lo sabía.

—Ya déjate de mamadas, Marie. Bien sabes quién soy yo. Nos acostamos en el Vulturi's. ¿Quieres que describa los detalles o prefieres recordar de memoria? —inquirió con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Y que lo dijera así, que la viera así, la hizo querer desfallecer—. Me drogaste —siseó, dando un paso más hacia su dirección.

—Y-Yo no…

—Sí, tú sí. Me engañaste, me drogaste y te aprovechaste de eso. ¿Sabes cómo se le llama a eso? Pero esto no se va a quedar así. Te prostituyes, y ahora que sé que eres menor de edad, conseguiré que te metan a un reformatorio. Y a tus padres a la cárcel… —Ella abrió los ojos como platos al tiempo que se tambaleaba, un pitido intenso en sus oídos no la dejaba escucharlo con claridad—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás fingiendo? —demandó acercándose.

Pero ella no podía respirar, no podía verlo ni dejar de temblar, y de pronto ya no pudo sentir.

.

.

.

_Esto no es una pesadilla._

Lo sabía porque él seguía ahí, mirándola con lacerantes y fríos orbes verdes, traspasándola, llenos de odio.

Sabía que nada iría bien desde que había accedido a eso, pero pensó que tendría unos meses antes de que las cosas se supieran. Sin embargo, ahora solo le restaba esperar que él no supiera el resto, porque seguramente las cosas irían de mal en peor.

Aunque, por su respiración, por cómo se estaba pellizcando el puente de la nariz y por cómo no dejaba de mirarla, intuyó que ya lo sabía. Sus ojos verdes la hundían en una espiral de emociones interminables. Era tan alto que tenía que elevar la mirada para verle directamente a los ojos, tan imponente que no podía evitar sentirse pequeña. Y su aroma, Dios, olía tan exquisito que por un momento se permitió cerrar los ojos._ Esto no debió haber pasado, te dije que era una mala idea,_ murmuró su vocecita interna. _Lo sé, estúpida, ¿quieres callarte?,_ le gritó de vuelta.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, y desgraciadamente siguió donde mismo. Las oleadas de tensión que emanaban del cuerpo de Edward la iban a quemar, suspiró, ya era muy tarde para arrepentimientos. Su gabardina de cuero negro destacaba su endurecida mandíbula, y remarca sus espesas pestañas.

—¿Cómo pudiste? —rugió literalmente, su voz ronca y profunda, y por extraño que pareciera, un estremecimiento delicioso le recorrió la espalda. ¿Por qué se sentía así con algo como eso? Estaba loca, definitivamente se había vuelto loca.

—Deja de gritarle, imbécil. ¿Qué no ves que acaba de volver en sí? —Jasper lo empujó ligeramente hacia atrás y el semblante de Edward se endureció instantáneamente un poco más. Dios mío, definitivamente era de los que resuelven todo a golpes, así que se incorporó lentamente y de una buena vez.

—¿Podrías darme unos minutos, Jasper? Tengo que explicarle a… este señor unas cosas.

—Pero, Bella…

—¿Por favor? —suplicó de nuevo. Él bufó pero finalmente asintió. En cuanto se quedaron solos volvió a sentirse indefensa, respiró hondo pensando que era mejor empezar con una disculpa—. Está de sobra que te diga que lo siento, ¿verdad?

—Mierda, sí —espetó él entre dientes.

—De todas formas quiero decirte que lo siento.

—¿Lo sientes? No te bastó solo con drogarme si no que además… —Pellizcó el puente de su nariz visiblemente enfurecido al tiempo que trataba de controlar su temperamento. Bella respiró hondo mirando hacia el suelo, hacia sus sucios _converse_.

—¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo aquí? —Bella cerró los ojos al escuchar la voz de Phil—. ¿Por qué tardas tanto en…? —Su padrastro se calló al ver al enorme hombre de pie a su lado.

Solo hasta ese momento, Edward desvió su penetrante mirada hacia Phil, lo miró de arriba abajo como si de una basura se tratara. Lo miró exactamente como lo hacía con ella. _Me odia, es un hecho._ Y luego, el hombre al que ella le había destruido al parecer la vida, dijo con voz ronca tres palabras que cambiaron todo… su vida, su destino.

—_Ella. Viene. Conmigo_

—¿Que vienes por Bella? —prorrumpió Phil riéndose—. Sí que estás confundido, esta chica no sale de aquí.

—No estoy preguntando si puede salir o no —gruñó—, a partir de hoy, ella vendrá a _vivir_ conmigo.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntaron Phil y ella al mismo tiempo.

—Es la futura madre de mi hijo… —Una comisura de sus labios se elevó en una perversa sonrisa torcida—. ¿O no, _Bella_? —expresó lentamente, mirándola. Sus ojos bailaban oscuros y fríos, pero terriblemente seductores.

La cara de Phil se convirtió en un poema, y de nuevo, bajo los pies de la castaña, la tierra se movió. De todas las cosas que esperaba que Edward hiciera, esta era la que menos pensó. Lo sabía, maldita sea, _lo sabía._ Un sudor frío recorrió su columna, estaba a punto de hiperventilar… _de nuevo_.

—¿Es de este de quien te embarazaste? —exclamó incrédulo.

—No, yo… —La castaña no podía ni formular una oración, estaba temblando como una hoja.

—¿No nos habremos visto en las bodegas, o sí? —murmuró el cobrizo dirigiéndose hacía Phil, quien parpadeó confundido.

—Tú e-eres… bueno… —Se le quedó viendo casi como en un trance antes de sacudir la cabeza—. Isabella es menor de edad —especificó Phil, chasqueando la lengua—. Estás metido en un gran problema, hijo, uno que se resuelve de forma muy fácil, claro… si tú quieres. —Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

—¿Ah sí? —murmuró Edward, su tono fue mortalmente suave—. ¿De qué forma?... _Instrúyeme_. —Sonrió.

—40, 000 mil dólares. Sé que no deben ser mucho para ti —indicó, devolviéndole la sonrisa. La castaña abrió la boca pero nada salió de sus labios. Su padrastro la estaba vendiendo… las náuseas le subieron como la espuma por la boca.

—¿Es mucho no crees? —inquirió el cobrizo. ¿Y acaso esto era en serio? ¿Estaban negociando con ella como si se tratara de un auto? _¿Otra vez?_

—No, para nada, eso es lo que quiero… de momento, quizás después algo de la mercancía de Alec. —Los dientes amarillentos de Phil quedaron al descubierto cuando esbozó una malintencionada sonrisa. Edward hizo una mueca de asco que no trató de disimular.

—No hay trato —aseveró el cobrizo. A Phil se le descompuso imperceptiblemente el rostro, pero Bella lo conocía bien, detrás de aquella mascara de indiferencia realmente había un hombre terriblemente furioso—. ¿Qué te parece si mejor te doy 70,000 mil dólares, liquido tus _deudas _con Alec, y tú solo te encargas de desaparecer de mi puta vida para siempre?

—Que sean 100 —intervino Phil. Edward elevó una ceja antes de reírse incrédulamente.

—Te estoy diciendo que te doy más dinero y que liquidaré deudas que pueden salvarte la vida, ¿y aun así te atreves a pedirme más?

—Podrías ir a la cárcel, y no solo por lo de Isabella… —advirtió Phil de forma mezquina.

—¿Te atreverías a delatarme? Además tú tienes más que perder. —Sonrió indiferentemente el cobrizo—. Así como tu esposa, no lo olvides. Tenías trabajando a tu hija en un prostíbulo, incluso hay un video que lo comprueba… puedo traerlo y haré que venga la policía por sus inconscientes padres.

Isabella cerró los ojos, no podía creerlo, esto no podía ser cierto. ¿Por qué Aro adelantaría los planes? Su vida nunca se había caracterizado por ser precisamente buena, pero esto era el colmo.

—Bueno yo… Hecho, dame lo que dijiste —indicó Phil malhumorado después de pensárselo mejor.

Edward sonrió al tiempo que deslizaba sus largos dedos hacía el bolsillo trasero de sus inmaculados pantalones negros, donde sacó una billetera. Delicadamente trazó la cantidad y plasmó su firma en ella, luego se lo extendió a Phil.

—Ahora piérdete de mí vista —ordenó secamente.

—Claro, solo que te aviso que te llevarás a Isabella hasta que vaya a cobrar este dinero —anunció su padrastro con una amplia sonrisa, mirando el cheque como si se tratara de un filete y él estuviera hambriento.

—De ninguna manera —contradijo Edward, aún con el cheque en la mano—, nos vamos _ahora_. —Bajó sus lacerantes ojos hacia ella. La chica no podía creerlo, apenas estaba procesando que estaba muda y estática—. Ve por tus cosas.

—¡No! —ladró Phil, sujetando con fuerza su muy lastimada muñeca. Bella no pudo evitar un leve quejido—. Ella no va a ningún lado hasta que yo…

En un movimiento que pilló desprevenido a Phil, Edward lo empujó sujetándolo por su mugriento abrigo y lo alzó hasta su altura, como si no pesara nada, al tiempo que lo estampaba contra la pared. Asombrado, parpadeó confundido, sus pies apenas tocaban la punta del suelo.

—Nos vamos a ir en este mismo instante —declaró el cobrizo—, y no te opondrás, no volverás a joderme la vida, ni te atreverás a tocarla de nuevo, desaparecerás de mi vista, de la ciudad si es preciso… porque si no… no querrás verme enojado ¿o sí? —sentenció con voz fría y certera. Soltó a Phil como la basura que era, y este torpemente trastabilló hacia un lado.

Bella se estremeció ante el contacto frio del cobrizo, que la sujetó con algo de rudeza por el brazo para sacarla del restaurante. Sin poder evitarlo, mordió su labio presa del dolor, no que le estuviera causando Edward, si no por sus viejos moretones.

—Nos vamos ahora mismo —dijo con voz casi ronca.

—No me he despedido de mi mamá, Edward… —sollozó—, por favor… —_No, no debo irme. _Además no había hablado con Aro—. ¡No! —gritó aterrada—, va a matarlos, por favor, ten corazón…

—¿Por favor? —Edward se detuvo abruptamente sin soltarla, haciéndola tropezarse contra su enorme cuerpo, estuvo a punto de caerse pero él la sostuvo haciendo una mueca de desagrado, como si haberla tocado le diera muchísimo asco—. ¿Te tocaste alguna vez el _corazón_ conmigo? —arguyó entre dientes, mirándola con odio. Parpadeó atónita, lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas—. Eso creí.

Como no contestó nada, él reanudó el paso. Frente a ellos, una limusina reluciente los esperaba. Edward abrió la puerta y casi la aventó hacia adentro. Un hombre apuesto de cabello rubio y ojos azules los estaba esperando dentro, Bella no pudo evitar medio gritar al verlo. No esperaba ver otro hombre ahí. Sus penetrantes ojos azules la cimbraron y la dejaron sin aliento, tenía las piernas ligeramente abiertas y las manos recargadas en las rodillas. Edward se sentó a su lado, ahora ambos la observaban como si tuviera una segunda cabeza, avergonzada, se limpió torpemente las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y miró por la ventana.

—¿Por qué la trajiste? ¿Qué pasó?—habló el rubio, y por cómo se le escoció la piel, Bella supo que ninguno le había quitado el ojo de encima—. ¿No accedió?

—Está embarazada —contestó Edward, su mirada lucía perdida, como si estuviera en un trance.

Después de eso se quedaron en un denso y espantoso silencio, pero la castaña sabía lo que Edward pensaba sin necesidad de que hablara. En sus ojos podía ver la ira que empañaba sus preciosos orbes verdes. En sus gestos bruscos podía notar que estaba nervioso. Seguro que pensaba que era una traidora, oportunista, una puta barata. _Bueno,_ _ni tan barata_. Suspiró.

—Esto no puede ser, Edward. ¿Qué mierda estabas pensando? No puedo entenderte, a Esme le va a dar algún ataque al corazón y será tu culpa.

—Esto no estaba planeado, nunca lo entenderías. ¿Crees que sería tan pendejo como para haber hecho esto si lo hubiera sabido? —siseó el cobrizo.

—Lo de pendejo me queda bastante claro. Nunca piensas las cosas, eres voluble e irritable, no aceptas consejos y mira la mierda en la que te has metido… —De pronto la limusina se detuvo afuera de una gran residencia. La verja de color negro era impresionante y estaba custodiada—. ¿Qué vas hacer con ella? _Mierda_ —se pellizco el puente de la nariz —, tal vez podrías resolverlo diciéndole al padre que…

—70 mil lo resolvieron, ella vivirá conmigo y nadie levantará cargos —lo interrumpió. El rubio abrió la boca pero nada salió de ella—. Te juro que te pagaré todo. —Los ojos azules del rubio se endurecieron como dos piedras.

—El dinero me importa una jodida mierda, te quiero mañana en mi despacho y no es negociable. —El rubio la miró—. Marie —dijo a forma de despedida. Abrió la puerta sin mediar otra palabra y saliendo como si el auto estuviera en llamas.

Entonces oficialmente se quedaron solos. El estómago de Bella daba vueltas, su cabeza daba vueltas, el camino era sumamente silencioso e intentó no hacer ningún sonido, ni siquiera quería que la escuchara respirar. Encogió inconscientemente los dedos de sus pies mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Quería convertirse en una estatua, no quería que él la notara, pero como siempre, logró todo lo contrario. Quizás venia tan seria que por eso la estaba mirando fijamente. Dios, pero que molesto. Parecía un depredador, un lobo listo para comerse a una oveja. _¿Por qué me mira como si quisiera comerme?_

Quería gritarle que era de mala educación mirar fijamente, quería decirle que lo odiaba también, que el sentimiento era mutuo, pero sobre cualquier cosa, quería saber…

—¿Qué vas hacer conmigo? —susurró, odiando como su voz salió suave y empañada de miedo.

Él la miró, una lenta y seductora sonrisa se curvó en sus labios robándole un escalofrío, que no supo si era producto de los nervios o del miedo. Lentamente, se movió para sentarse enseguida de ella. Su primer impulso fue gritar, moverse. Pero apretando la mandíbula, no lo hizo. Su olor a flores frescas se coló por cada poro de su cuerpo, ¿por qué se sentía así? En su interior se construían toda clase de anhelos irracionales… Edward se acercó tanto que quedó a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Diablos, la dejó totalmente deslumbrada. Él se relamió los labios y no pudo evitar ver que eran suaves y sedosos. ¿Pero cómo por qué diablos estaba pensando que le gustaría besarlo?

—Durante tu embarazo me pertenecerás. —Lentamente deslizó un largo dedo por su rostro—. Cada puto día, cada momento. Si tengo hambre me harás comida, si tengo sueño desaparecerás de mi vista. —Se inclinó hacia su cuello, haciéndola dar un respingo que lo hizo sonreír—. Y si quiero coger…. estarás lista, _siempre_ que yo quiera. —Sus labios se movían contra su piel antes de subir y tirar gentilmente del lóbulo de su oreja.

Bella se quedó muda, paralizada. No sabía qué responder, por dentro ardía en deseos de gritarle, pero también otra clase de sentimientos irracionales la acaloraban. Lo odiaba, no iba a dejarlo salirse con la suya.

—N-No… —balbuceó, moviéndose ligeramente lejos de él—, no puedes obligarme…

—Acabo de pagar por ello, ¿no has visto? —preguntó ahora con rabia contenida.

—Soy un ser humano —su voz se escuchó débil—, no… no un objeto.

—Yo tampoco, y sin embargo me utilizaste como tal —advirtió con voz dura.

_Diablos, ya que lo pone así se oye muy feo._ Nunca fue su intención entrometerse en su feliz vida, quería encontrar el momento adecuado para explicarle… Se animó a elevar el rostro para mirarlo y ahogó un grito al casi rozar sus labios con los suyos. Aterrada, lanzó bruscamente la cabeza hacia atrás, él sonrió de forma lasciva haciéndola enojar. Obvio no le importarían sus explicaciones, así que se las guardó.

—Escaparé en cuanto pueda —formuló, pero sonó como un gatito asustado.

—¿Ah sí? ¿A dónde irás, Marie? —inquirió burlón—. En cuanto vea que no estás te reportaré a la policía, como eres menor de edad, la corte te llevará, _una_: de regreso a tu casa donde tú papá te entregará de nuevo a mí, o _dos_: si no te encuentro —se encogió de hombros—, le quitaré todo el dinero que le di, y entonces su cabeza rodará en cuanto haga eso, lo sabes ¿verdad? —Bella mordió su labio. No, no sabía eso, ese no era el trato que hizo con Aro—. Después irán tras tu madre… —Se le agitó la respiración al pensar en _Renée_.

—Solo quiero irme… —susurró con una ridícula voz quebrada.

—Y lo harás, pequeña —aseguró con voz ronca, luego sujetó con firmeza su mentón para que lo viera. Su mirada destilaba frialdad, sin embargo sentía como si la quemara—. En cuanto nazca mi hijo te largarás de nuestras vidas, no antes. Después podrás revolcarte con cualquier otro y tener más hijos como la puta que eres.

La castaña abrió la boca pero nada salió de ella, lo miró incrédula. La había llamado _puta,_ ella se imaginó que eso pensaba, ¿pero gritárselo? Ah no, señor, le habían gritado de muchas cosas, pero nunca puta. _Maldito, ¿quién se creía? _ En sus escasos diecisiete años le habían pasado cosas que seguramente en la vejez de él nunca le habían pasado, se recordó cuánto lo odiaba, se recordó una y otra vez la forma en la que él la había utilizado, y ahora que oficialmente se habían declarado la guerra, lo haría pagar. Isabella Marie Swan no vivía en 1930, sino en pleno 2014, y ya no se iba a dejar oprimir. Sintiendo cómo todo su cuerpo se revolucionaba, se levantó en armas.

—Bueno, pero eso no significa que yo te haga la vida fácil tampoco —aseguró, aparentando más confianza de la que sentía.

Lo vio fruncir el ceño, pero rápidamente se recompuso sonriéndole _en-can-ta-do-ra-men-te_. _Maldita sea._ ¿Por qué lo hacía? Se veía más joven y guapo cuando lo hacía.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó en tono juguetón.

Justo así, se veía todo sexy, cabello cobrizo revuelto, vestido todo de negro, loción exquisita, mil años más joven… pero no. Bella se recordó que lo odiaba.

—No, y desde ya te digo que no sé cocinar, créeme que yo tampoco te quiero ver antes de dormir, y además quiero que dejes de llamarme Marie, mi nombre es Isabella.

—Pues tendrás que aprender,_ Marie_ —aseveró con una sonrisa, que por más que fuera encantadora, la hizo enfurecer.

—Lo haré, pero practicando _contigo…_ —advirtió con una sonrisa, quizás era una pésima amenazadora, pero había visto novelas. Justo ahora se sentía una villana, así que se atrevió a agregar—: Cariño. —Luego, sonrió como había visto tantas veces en las novelas, y con gratitud lo vio estremecerse ligeramente.

_¿Eso querrá decir que lo logré?_

La limusina se detuvo haciendo que ambos miraran por la ventana, Bella no sabía dónde estaban pero lucía tenebroso, e incluso, de muy bajo nivel social. No porque ella fuera rica, _por-Dios_... Pero bueno, ¿qué hacían aquí?

—Bájate —gruñó Edward. Su humor de perros había vuelto y no pudo evitar mirarlo asombrada._ ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Piensa prostituirme en alguna esquina? ¿Vender mis órganos? _

Su mirada fría y mortífera la incitó a no tentar más su suerte, por lo que abrió rápidamente la puerta, odiando en todo momento como le temblaban las manos. Se apresuró a bajarse, sin duda Edward podía ser peor que cualquier maleante, más valía estar lejos de él.

El frío aire le golpeó el rostro de forma horrible, como si fuera una bofetada. Una ligera llovizna cubría la ciudad mientras caminaba hacia la acera. En un intento por darse calor, se frotó los brazos. Justo hoy llovía, hoy que se le había ocurrido ponerse una fea y desgastada blusa blanca, la cual era tan delgada que de nada servía que fuera de manga larga. Edward bajó también de la limusina, murmuró algunas cosas al chofer y después este arrancó dejándolos allí, en ese lugar peligroso a una hora incierta de la noche.

Caminó hacia ella de nuevo con esa mirada, con ese semblante, como si un felino caminara hacia su futura presa. _Dios_, era siniestro vestido todo así de negro y con esa mirada oscura, de verdad quería desviar los ojos pero no pudo hacerlo, se movía de forma tan elegante y agraciada que la tenía hipnotizada, le robaba el aliento, junto con un par de escalofríos extraños.

—¿Q-Qué… qué hacemos aquí? —balbuceó cohibida cuando estaba a tan solo un paso de ella. Él tomó su muñeca –la que no estaba lastimada– como si darle la mano fuera tan complicado.

—Aquí vamos a vivir. —Sonrió socarronamente—. ¿Te gusta, cariño?

Isabella parpadeó asombrada por dos cosas: La había llamado _cariño_ y había dicho que _vivirían _aquí. ¿Lo estaba diciendo en serio? ¿Habría escuchado bien? No pudo seguir viéndolo, porque tiró de su muñeca, conduciéndolos hacia el viejo edificio frente a ellos, el cual amenazaba con venirse abajo en cualquier momento, y sí, al parecer estaba hablando muy en serio.

* * *

**Bueno chicas por aquí les vengo a traer un olderward con una vida que esta por complicarsele aún más y pues... ¡comenzamos! ¿me dicen que les pareció? y también las espero en el grupo:**

**www. facebook groups/ eraseunavez. dannysk (recuerden, sin espacios o en mi perfil pueden ir directamente al link)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Historia adulta, si eres menor de edad ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad.**_

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. El fic proviene de mi loca cabeza._**

**_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN Betas FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

**_Como siempre, todo un placer trabajar contigo Sarai linda!_**

* * *

**_3 meses antes._**

_Mentiras, sexo y violencia._

¿Cómo todas esas cosas se podían reunir en un solo lugar y ser legales?

Isabella definitivamente ya no entendía el mundo y odiaba su vida, de hecho, estaba segura de que no podía odiarla más. Frente al espejo había una extraña, una persona totalmente desconocida para ella. Su cabello largo y rizado caía frente a sus pechos casi descubiertos, las pestañas postizas eran tan abundantes que podían servir como un abanico, sus ojos marrones lucían opacos con tanto delineador negro.

El corsé azul que llevaba era tan entallado que no le permitía respirar bien. Sin poder evitarlo, suspiró viendo su imagen: piernas delgadas, piel demasiado blanca, bubis tan escasas. Al menos no había moretones, eso era lo único bueno de no vivir más bajo el techo de Phil.

—¡Bella! —Alice Brandon, su nueva "amiga", se acercó por detrás para estrujar con fuerza los cordones del corsé—. Este se te ve precioso. Cada día logras más aparentar veintiuno.

Bella sonrió aunque la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos, Alice se había dedicado a jugar con ella a lo largo de estos meses, haciendo que se midiera todo tipo de vestuario por demás indecente. La chica no lo hacía con afán de molestarla, solo quería ayudarle, aunque la castaña se sentía terrible con cada cosa que se medía.

—No sé bailar, creo que nadie me ha escuchado —murmuró entre dientes.

—Deja de ser tan quejumbrosa, Bella. Ahora lo más importante… ¡zapatos! —Tanya, su otra compañera, traía en sus manos dos trampas mortales, brillantes, de charol negro.

Bella no estaba segura de cómo sentirse frente a esa rubia, le parecía a veces que era un poco envidiosa e hipócrita, pero igual quizás solo eran alucinaciones suyas.

—Bella no ha practicado en zapatos tan altos… —comentó Alice un poco preocupada.

—¡Esto es para hoy niñas! —Aro entró aplaudiendo, pero se interrumpió al verla. Muy lentamente, la comisura de sus labios se elevó en una sonrisa. Santo Dios, de verdad Bella había pensado que era una momia—. ¿Quién te viera? Tu piel ha mejorado muchísimo, pareces una muñequita de porcelana. Blanca y exquisita.

La chica frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos, no le gustaba parecer ni muñeca, ni nada. Después Alice y Tanya comenzaron a caminar hacia las plataformas, bueno, ellas en realidad iban desfilando. A Bella le bastaba con tratar de no estrellarse contra nadie más. Había tenido suerte de que con semejantes tacones no se cayera. Finalmente llegaron a las plataformas que las situaban justo en el centro de la pista, donde se sujetó al tubo como si la vida se le fuera en ello y cerró los ojos, tratando de pensar en su lugar feliz.

—Pronto te acostumbrarás, luego hasta te va a encantar —aseguró una sonriente Alice. Bella negó, incluso estremeciéndose cuando escuchó la voz de Aro anunciando su salida.

—¡Demos la bienvenida a Alice! —Ella la miró con una sonrisa antes de guiñarle un ojo.

Lucía preciosa con su cabello corto y apuntando a todas direcciones. Su vestido de látex negro que a duras penas le cubría el trasero, marcando cada una de sus curvas. Con una mano se sujetó al tubo, la otra la elevó lista para hacer su entrada al estilo Broadway.

—¡Demos la bienvenida a Tanya! —La rubia no la miró mientras trepaba al tubo de forma magistral, dejándola con la boca abierta.

El corsé rojo estaba sujeto por cintas que estilizaban su figura, haciendo que los senos literalmente salieran proyectados si hacía un falso movimiento. La multitud rugió eufórica al verla salir. Bella cerró los ojos sintiéndose mal como cada noche, esto era su fin del mundo, no había manera de que pudiera bailar o moverse como ellas, no había manera de que esto le gustara… _nunca. _

—Damas y caballeros, ¡demos la bienvenida a Marie!

La plataforma rechinó mientras comenzaba a subir, dejándola en medio de la pista. El denso olor a cigarro y alguna droga la hizo sentir náuseas. Rápidamente divisó a Tanya y Alice, deslizándose con suma facilidad, sus piernas parecían que tuvieran mantequilla integrada mientras subían y bajaban. Bella se transportó a su lugar feliz, en la cafetería lavando los trastes y moviéndose al compás de la música. Aunque muy en su interior sabía que seguramente no se veía sexy, más bien parecía Bambi de recién nacido, con las mismas piernas de gelatina y literalmente laxas. Bella trató lo mejor que pudo de controlar sus movimientos con los tacones.

Respiró entrecortadamente, odiaba ese olor. Además todos estaban más eufóricos de lo normal. Los hombres le gritaban halagos como: _preciosa, ricura, enséñame el culo_. Cosas finas de ese tipo mientras bailaba, pero había algo más… algo que no podía explicar. Miró alrededor donde se topó con un impresionante moreno que la estaba mirando. Bella bajó rápidamente la mirada, era un alivio que estuviera del otro lado de la pista. Porque aquel moreno parecía que podía comerse viva a una mujer, y no necesariamente de buenas maneras.

Sacudió la cabeza, necesitaba concentrarse, así que por primera vez se animó a hacer otros movimientos. Subió por el tubo sosteniéndose firmemente con las piernas, recordando en todo momento el truco que le dijo Alice: _"no tenses las piernas y te deslizarás como mantequilla"._ Respirando hondo, abrió los brazos dejando caer el cuerpo hacia atrás.

_¡Funcionó!_

Sonriendo, se deslizó lentamente y sin problemas consiguiendo silbidos y más dinero. Sin poder dejar de sonreír, iba a continuar con otros movimientos que nunca pensó que podía hacer, pero entonces un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda como si fuera una descarga eléctrica. Aturdida, miró hacia todos lados sintiendo particularmente una penetrante mirada, pero no encontró nada.

—Ya se va… —susurró Tanya, pero aún a pesar del ruido Bella alcanzó a escucharla. Quiso mirar a esa dirección, pero en eso la plataforma en la que estaba comenzó a descender, asustándola, y trastabilló por culpa de sus tacones.

—Tengo un trato para ti. —Los ojos grandes y negros de Aro la miraron en cuanto estuvo frente a él. Si lo conociera mejor diría que estaba nervioso.

—¿Trato… de qué?

—Uno sencillo que si haces bien, te da un pase directo a tu libertad. —La castaña parpadeó confundida, quizás después de todo sí se había caído y el golpe la había dejado alucinando.

.

.

.

—¡Vete a la mierda! ¿Me escuchaste?

Edward miró a Victoria con ojos inexpresivos. El pecho de la chica subía y bajaba erráticamente mientras jadeaba, sus ojos azules estaban inyectados en rojo haciendo un contraste por demás ridículo en su piel. _Maldita bipolar._

Y no lo pensaba, literalmente la realidad era que su novia era bipolar. Sí, a veces con tendencias suicidas, homicidas, medicada y todo eso. Un momento gritaba que lo amaba y al otro lo mandaba justo a la mierda. Se podría decir que era una enfermedad muy injusta, y justo hoy era lo último que necesitaba.

—Eres igual que yo, ¿no lo ves?

—No. —Ella sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza, sus rizos golpeando sus mejillas—. No es lo mismo, ¡yo no elegí esto!

—En eso te doy la razón —convino, dándose la media vuelta.

—¿A dónde vas? —rugió, sosteniéndolo del brazo.

—Tómate el medicamento, Vicky. Estaré aquí por la noche.

—Me lo prometiste, y sin embargo vas a volver a hacerlo, vas a drogarte, vas a destrozar todo… ¡Te odio, Edward! —En un momento estaba con él, y de nueva cuenta en otro estaba lanzándole cosas.

_Mierda,_ un florero de cristal pasó muy cerca de su rostro, estrellándose directamente en la pared, haciendo que pedazos de cristal cayeran por todos lados. La que estaba destruyendo todo era ella.

Incluyéndolo a él.

Edward se ajustó su chaqueta de cuero mientras el frío viento le golpeaba de lleno en el rostro, sin volver la vista y suplicando que Vicky se tomara las medicinas, se marchó. Había días como hoy que se preguntaba por qué mierda seguía en este mundo, o por qué seguía aguantándola.

_Porque después de todo no te gusta estar solo, ¿dónde más encontrarías a alguien tan jodido como tú?_

Ah, sí. Edward tenía una vocecilla molesta como todos en la cabeza. A veces le daba buenos consejos, otras solo era un maldito cabrón sarcástico. Ignorando todas las voces en su cabeza, siguió caminando, una ligera llovizna comenzó a cubrir Seattle, pero afortunadamente no estaba lejos de su destino, el inconfundible olor le llegó desde un espacio industrial en el barrio Sodo.

En el interior del _Vulturi's,_ un Dj tocaba una mezcla eléctrica de rock, al fondo, un tipo con capucha negra repartía a un par de clientes, _cannabis_ hechos con una mezcla de mantequilla y cerveza de raíz que le daba un ridículo sabor a caramelos. Alec era de esos tipos de los que tus padres te advertían de niño que no les aceptaras dulces, el chico se giró ofreciéndole un _cannabi._

—Te ves jodido, _Frío _—dijo con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

—Te he dicho mil veces que odio que me llamen así —gruñó Edward.

El cobrizo le arrancó literalmente el caramelo de las manos y se lo comió, mientras veía a la distancia a un par de sopladores de vidrio, mostrando el arte de hacer pipas para usarlas con marihuana. ¡Ah! El _Vulturi's_, siempre lleno de gente decente.

La música, la bebida y el sexo ya no estimulaban su adrenalina; ahora lo hacían querer desaparecer. Ese coctel de cosas le daba la sensación de ir en un coche, en el asiento del copiloto, esperando solo lo que el conductor decidiera hacer, aumentar la velocidad o tomar el destino al que quisiera ir. Era como si solo fuera un espectador en su propia vida.

Lo que resultaba realmente extraño, porque al fin y al cabo, él había elegido aquel destino, ofreciéndose voluntariamente. Y hablando de cosas banales…

—¿Dónde dejaste a Victoria? —escupió Aro literalmente en cuanto lo vio. _Su suegro,_ siempre un placer verlo.

—Se quedó en casa, se sentía mal.

—¿Tuvo una recaída? No debiste dejarla sola, llamaré a Sulpicia... —Aro miró sobre su hombro, donde su sombra, es decir, su hermano Cayo, venía justo detrás de él—. Dile a Edward contra quién va a el día de hoy.

—Sígueme —ordenó Cayo en tono helado.

Siguió al rubio mientras la horda de personas le abría paso, aunque estaban visiblemente aturdidos por el éxtasis y la cocaína, esos cuerpos recalentados todavía tenían el suficiente instinto de conservación como para entender que Edward era una gran amenaza. Al fondo apreció a tres chicas contoneándose de arriba abajo en unas plataformas.

Las luces moradas resaltaban su belleza, los hombres estaban eufóricos lanzándoles dinero. Solo conocía a una de ellas, Tanya, esa perra sonrió como si fuera el mismo sol. No importaba cuánto hubiera pasado desde que se la había tirado tras vestidores, ella seguía encaprichada con él. Había estado demasiado borracho cuando lo habían hecho y la verdad, Edward no quería ni recordarla. Asqueado, desvió la mirada a la derecha, encontrándose con el diminuto pero bien formado cuerpo de una chica vestida de azul, que no había visto antes.

La suave piel blanquecina parecía brillar bajo todo ese innecesario maquillaje. Su cabello en ondas bajaba hasta su cintura haciendo el contraste perfecto con su piel. Era demasiado joven para estar aquí, ella miraba al tubo como si fuera un enorme reto y, de pronto, vio la resolución en sus ojos cuando se subió con destreza sobre él, Edward no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la determinación en su mirada, cuando abrió los brazos y se lanzó hacia atrás, deslizándose suavemente y sin problemas por el tubo, ella terminó con una enorme sonrisa que deslumbraría en cualquier lado. Los hombres rugieron extasiados y ¿acaso era estúpida? ¿Cómo podía estar feliz de trabajar en esa mierda? Realmente sintió pena por ella.

—¿Viste algo que te gustara? —preguntó Cayo en tono burlón.

—Sí, de hecho tuve un _deja vu_, mi puño en tu rostro. Fue genial —respondió. La sonrisa del rubio desapareció al tiempo que le enseñaba el dedo medio.

—Apresúrate, imbécil, ya deben estarnos esperando —farfulló molesto.

Finalmente llegaron a donde estaban "las bodegas" como le llamaban. En realidad el cobrizo no sabía por qué ese estúpido nombre, debería ser algo como: "matadero" o "rin de boxeo" pero claro, a los Vulturi les encantaba complicarse. Cayo cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, y otra oleada de olor a cerveza y a cuerpos sudorosos, junto con el compás de una vieja canción de Linkin Park, lo golpeó como una bofetada.

Ahí dentro las chicas literalmente se reunieron enseguida de él, como si fuera una jodida estrella de cine. Una rubia le restregó los senos mientras le deseaba buena suerte, como si la necesitara. Edward resopló exasperado, las mujeres venían a él en raudales, y en otro tiempo quizás habría cedido a esas necesidades, pero ahora estaba Victoria. Bipolar o no, la amaba… Sin prestar atención, se abrió espacio entre el flujo de personas hasta que llegó a la arena donde pelearía el día de hoy.

—¡Vamos _Frío_! Aposté 100 de los grandes esta noche —gritó alguien, seguido por un coro de gritos.

_Frío._ Que puto apodo de mierda

Edward quería encontrar al imbécil que se lo había puesto y estrangularlo con sus propias manos. El que fuera seco, rápido y letal, no significaba que fuera precisamente _frío_. Si lo fuera, dejaría muertos a sus rivales. Y hablando de ellos, mira nada más…

Jacob Black sonrió desde la otra esquina, su dentadura incluso destelló. Se encontraba sentado con los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas. Era un maldito bastardo arrogante, con un cuerpo enorme como un tanque de guerra y una mirada negra como el carbón. Su estatura de más de 1.90 lograba impresionar a varios, y sus músculos rayando en lo exagerado, tenían boquiabiertas a la muchedumbre. ¿Estaba demás agregar que se odiaban de siempre? ¿No? Bueno, lo odiaba.

—Hola _Frío_ —escupió con desdén, sabiendo cuánto odiaba ese apodo.

—Hoy vienes feroz como un lobo ¿no? Creo que ya tengo ganas de cerrarte a patadas ese hocico de mierda. —Jacob se soltó riendo mientras negaba con la cabeza, pero el cobrizo pudo ver un atisbo de tristeza.

Si en un tiempo Edward hubiera podido marcharse, lo habría hecho; estaba absolutamente hastiado de esta mierda. Pero su cuerpo necesitaba el desfogue, casi lo exigía. Su pasado y su presente estaban engarzados de manera que no podía separarlos, y la única forma de no volver a cosas peores, era esta. Se estremeció ligeramente, ya podía sentir en sus puños el creciente, arrollador y atroz deseo de golpear, ese mismo que a su vez dejaba más destrozado su muerto corazón. Quizás el apodo le caía después de todo.

—Cada día estás más jodido, Edward, de verdad que sí.

—Espero que esta vez te hayas entrenado lo suficiente, porque hablando de jodidos, la última vez pensé que te ibas a quedar paralitico —espetó el cobrizo con una sonrisa, el semblante del moreno se descompuso ligeramente, pero se recompuso, sonriendo casi al instante.

—Entrené un poco más, sí…

—¡Bueno, ya señoritas! Mucho parloteo y poca acción —gritó Cayo—. ¡Que comience la pelea!

Edward ni siquiera se detuvo a darle tiempo de procesar, sus músculos estaban listos y se lanzó hacia adelante como si fuera una bola de demolición estrellándose contra Jacob en un despliegue de fuerza, que sin duda, dejó al moreno sorprendido.

Jacob le respondió y comenzaron con una especie de mezcla entre artes marciales y golpes de barrio callejero. Después de lo que pareció un calentamiento, el cobrizo se separó un poco, plantándose firmemente en el suelo con los pies ligeramente separados y los puños a la altura de la cara. La adrenalina en su cuerpo lo recorría como pequeñas dosis de la mejor droga.

Si había que definir a Edward Cullen, entonces sería como _sombrío y letal_. Se encontraba demasiado a gusto en medio de la violencia, sus ojos antes verdes ahora estaban oscurecidos, bailando con un extraño brillo de excitación. A Jacob le chocaba la expresión fría y calmada del cobrizo, lo perturbaba a más no poder…

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se engarzaran en una pelea donde por primera vez, Edward no podía ganar al primer round, lo que no estaba mal. De verdad necesitaba acción, y su rival se había vuelto tremendamente fuerte. El moreno rugió lanzando con fuerza el puño contra su mandíbula y realmente llegó a pensar que se le había roto.

Black sí que había entrenado, pero cuando torpemente se abalanzó contra él, aprovechando que estaba aún en el suelo, Edward lo agarró con fuerza de las axilas y en un movimiento rápido se lo quitó de encima para cambiar de posiciones, colocándose a horcajadas sobre él. Jacob trató de empujarlo, de pegarle, pero no pudo y en medio de la euforia, perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces lo golpeó en los costados así como en el rostro, estaba completamente desconectado de sí mismo, hasta que sintió que alguien tiraba de él.

—¡Mierda, detente de una puta vez, _Frío_! —gritó Alec, tirando con tanta fuerza de su cuello que estuvo a punto de desnucarlo. Aun así no lograron moverlo, el rostro de Jake estaba cubierto de sangre y casi irreconocible.

—¡Sáquenlo de aquí! Llévenlo a los privados —rugió furioso Cayo.

Entre Marcus y Alec lograron a duras penas quitar a Edward de encima del pobre moreno, entonces el cobrizo por fin salió de ese estupor donde únicamente sonaba el martilleo de su corazón, los sonidos volvieron dejándole escuchar los gritos eufóricos de las personas, los halagos, pero él solo podía ver con horror que casi mata al pobre chico. Se dejó entonces arrastrar de regreso al concurrido Vulturi's, pero solo unos instantes después se sacudió del agarre de Alec.

—¡Estuviste a punto de matarlo, _Frío_! Tienes que controlarte, harás que todos nos quedemos sin empleo —regañó Marcus, pero Edward no podía controlarse, estaba temblando de adrenalina.

Hoy se sentía encerrado en su propio cuerpo, un asesino cualquiera. Su vida de mierda cada día se volvía increíblemente más mierda, Victoria lo tenía al borde, como si la espiral en la que últimamente se encontraban solo fuera de mal en peor. El deseo de algo más fuerte lo recorría, necesitaba calmarse, necesitaba tranquilidad, necesitaba…

—Toma esto, hermano, creo que ayudará… —Alec estiró hacia él un paquete de aluminio, _cocaína_. El cobrizo lo miró por unos instantes.

_Pasado y presente, siempre engarzados. Te lo dije, cae más pronto un hablador que un cojo._

Edward sonrió fríamente, su voz interna tenía razón. Entonces le arrebató el paquete a Alec de las manos.

.

.

.

Isabella sentía que su vida estaba en una especie de conteo final. Como si caminara hacia un terrible acantilado, y no hubiera absolutamente nadie lo suficientemente prudente para pedirle que se detuviera. Se dejó llevar con la elegancia de un robot, absolutamente anestesiada e incapaz de creer que estuviera haciendo aquello. Pero, bueno, ¿de qué otra forma iba a suceder?

La imagen de un posible hombre gordo, con bigote y una sonrisa amarillenta al que llamaban _el Frío_, era lo único que se reproducía en su cerebro, una y otra vez. El trato con Aro era simple –según él– tan solo tenía que estar con un hombre a cambio de su libertad… _parcial._ El enorme jefe de seguridad, Félix, la estaba llevando a donde estaba ese detestable hombre con el que debía… bueno, ni para qué pensarlo. Entraron a la sala VIP, la cual tenía su propia barra y su personal, las camareras iban vestidas como verdaderas strippers de clase alta, enseñando mucho el cuerpo, mientras se paseaban sobre unos tacones altísimos. Aquí los clientes llevaban traje y las mujeres iban ataviadas con ropa cara que apenas cubría su anatomía. Era una gente ostentosa… que le provocó náuseas.

La extraña sensación que la había estado embargando toda la noche se incrementó, se estableció en la boca de su estómago haciéndola sentir como si fuera cayendo.

—Recuerda lo que te dijo Aro —recalcó Félix, asustándola con su voz profunda—, si quieres te tomas el vaso con la bebida rosa, pero es _muy_ importante que él se tome la azul.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, esta era la cuarta vez que se lo repetían. La castaña llevaba en sus pequeñas manos dos bebidas; una rosa para ella y una azul para él. Aro le había dicho que era mejor si lograba que _el Frío_ se tomara esto, añadió que también era bueno para ella y, aunque joven, ella sabía perfectamente que seguro quería emborracharla o algo peor. Así que no se tomaría nada; cuando llegaron hasta un privado, Félix literalmente la empujó dejándola sola.

Los láseres verdes y morados iluminaban muy poco el lugar, haciendo formas y colores extraños sobre los sillones _lounges _de color blanco. A un lado, estaba una enorme pared de cristal por donde bajaba agua simulando una cascada, y desde dónde podía ver a las chicas bailando. De pronto Bella tomó conciencia de su realidad, aquí había una corriente extraña y el aire se sentía cargado de algo.

Fue entonces que escuchó una extraña risa ronca del otro lado de la sala haciéndola dar un respingo, la bebida en sus manos se derramó un poco. Temblorosa subió la mirada, viendo una enorme silueta caminar hacia ella, a pesar de que era muy alto y delgado no dejó de darle la impresión de que parecía un enorme felino. Bella frunció el ceño, ¿en dónde estaba el señor gordo?

—Mira nada más, ¿qué haces _tú_ aquí? —preguntó el desconocido mientras caminaba hasta ella haciéndola sentirse acorralada, desplegaba un poder oscuro que la hizo temblar inconscientemente y… _suficiente_. Ya no quería esto, a la mierda el trato.

—Yo… —balbuceó mirando hacia las bebidas—, venía a ver si se le ofrecía algo… —El desconocido soltó una carcajada haciendo que dejara de hablar.

_Respira, maldita sea, tu puedes hacerlo, vas bien. ¡Solo hazlo!_ Le gritó su vocecita interna.

Entonces se animó a elevar la mirada para verlo directo a los ojos, pero al instante pensó que se había muerto, porque el hombre que estaba frente a ella ni era gordo, ni feo, pero olía... ¿a droga? Sus intensos ojos verdes parecían querer comerla viva mientras la analizaba, era hermoso como un ángel, salvo que así vestido todo de negro se veía escalofriantemente aterrador.

—¿Si se me ofrecía algo? Te refieres a algo como… —Se inclinó y acercó la boca a la oreja de ella, donde chupó el lóbulo—, ¿esto? —inquirió en tono burlón pero tan… sensual.

_¡Mierda!_ ¿Qué fue eso? Bella se estremeció y las bebidas se sacudieron, mojándola, asustada y atontada retrocedió, pero chocó contra la pared.

—No… algo como, de beber —murmuró.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —apuntó a las bebidas.

—Yo… traje una bebida para mí y una para usted.

—¿Y por qué piensas que quiero que te quedes? Además, no pruebo cosas que traen… extraños. ¿Nunca te dieron ese consejo tus papás? —respondió antes de soltar una sonora carcajada, como si se estuviera acordando de algún chiste privado.

Bella frunció el ceño al verlo bien bajo las luces, tenía la mejilla morada y un corte cerca de la barbilla y otro más grande a la altura de la ceja izquierda, llevaba una camiseta sin mangas que dejaba ver unos enormes y tatuados brazos, los pantalones de deporte aunque holgados, caían seductoramente por sus caderas; pero aunque oscuras, ambas prendas estaban manchadas como de… ¿sangre?

—No soy una extraña y le aseguro que no le va a pasar nada —espetó con una seguridad que no sentía pero necesitaba y, ya que se había armado de valor, elevó las dos copas—. ¿Cuál quiere? —_Que no quiera la rosa, que no quiera la rosa._

—Te dije que _no_ bebo cosas que me traigan extraños —bufó de pronto molesto. _Diablos._

Avergonzada, Bella dio un sorbo a su copa tratando de lucir despreocupada, pero esa mirada la estaba matando. Dios mío ¡qué intenso era este hombre! Por unos agonizantes minutos eternos él no dijo nada, solo la miró. Incómoda, dio otro sorbo, sintiendo repentinamente mucho calor y ya no sabía si era por la bebida o por semejante escrutinio. _¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? No soy esto, no soy una bailarina, ni una puta, ni nada… Sólo quiero irme a casa._

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya —susurró derrotada, adiós boleto a la libertad.

—¿Te vas porque no quise tomar una copa contigo? —preguntó elevando una ceja. Dios, ese movimiento lo hizo ver tan sexy, que sin evitarlo se mordió el labio.

—Sí, y además usted dijo que no me quería por acá —contestó, y automáticamente se dio cuenta de sus palabras. _Bravo, Bella, así seguramente ¡te pedirán que te quedes!_

Pero para su asombro y desconcierto, él rodó los ojos y segundos después le arrebató la copa, tomándose todo de un solo trago. Bella lo miró boquiabierta, _¡lo hizo!_ Quería alegrarse, pero luego, el miedo a lo que venía comenzó a devorarla, como _sus ojos_. No pasó ni un minuto cuando la respiración de él se aceleró, abrió ligeramente los labios como si no pudiera respirar. Bella reunió el coraje necesario para acercarse a él y tocarle levemente una mejilla.

—Está herido.

—Golpeé a un bastardo.

—Entonces si es así, me alegro.

—¿Por qué? —indagó, una sonrisa ligeramente torcida curvando sus labios.

—No lo sé, seguramente se lo merecía.

—¿Y eso te excita? ¿Te gustan los chicos malos o los héroes? —Su tono fue oscuro y bajo. Bella retrocedió, quería gritarle que por supuesto que no, que si tenía que gustarle alguien seguramente no sería él, pero entonces recordó qué estaba haciendo realmente aquí.

—Sí… los malos —susurró. Él sonrió torcidamente.

—Buena respuesta.

En un movimiento rápido, el hombre hundió sus dedos en su cabello y la estampó con rudeza contra la pared. Bella gritó, pero en cambio él dejó escapar un gruñido tomando la iniciativa, besándola en la boca con sus labios suaves, hasta que ella ya no pudo respirar. Cuando la lengua del cobrizo rozó sus labios, Bella la succionó enseguida empujada por el instinto, y sintió que el cuerpo de él se estremecía y se apretaba contra ella.

Nunca en sus diecisiete años había besado a nadie, no solo era la primera vez en eso, sino que además… _voy a tener que lograr que se acueste conmigo. _El recordatorio la enfrío de sobremanera.

Intentó empujarlo pero su pecho era sumamente duro y firme, era como tratar de empujar una roca. Entonces Bella se paralizó dejando de mover sus labios, pero a él no le importó, estaba como absorto en algún trance, por lo que unas lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a bajar por las mejillas de la castaña, mojando esas grandes manos que le sostenían con firmeza el rostro. Él estaba como poseído, era como un animal salvaje que no se podía controlar.

Envueltos en el estruendo de la música y el bullicio de las personas, Bella se sintió perdida. La boca del cobrizo era demandante, no iba a soltarla. Una de sus grandes manos liberó su rostro descendiendo trémulamente por sus pechos. Dejó de besarla y la taladró con esos fríos ojos, que lograron dejarla sin aliento.

—Abre más la boca —ordenó con voz firme. Bella negó mientras lo miraba con los ojos anegados en lágrimas; él ladeo la cabeza, contemplándola como si no la comprendiera, y después sonrió.

Maldita sea. Era como un condenado modelo de pasta de dientes: sonrisa blanca, dientes perfectos. _Él _era perfecto, sabía delicioso pero parecía no tener alma, sus ojos carentes de brillo y su sonrisa torcida le provocaban escalofríos, ahora podía ver por qué le llamaban el _Frío._

Al final y al igual que todos, la obligó a abrir más la boca y los besos continuaron durante un largo rato. Parecía no haber fin para la cantidad de variaciones y las distintas sensaciones que se producían al rozar, al deslizar y empujar. Bella estaba sin pensarlo, derritiéndose en esos anchos brazos y su boca no era la única que participaba… Todo su cuerpo sentía lo que estaba haciendo, y a juzgar por la manera en que aumentaban el calor y el deseo de su cuerpo, la castaña pensó que iba a estallar.

Aunque tenía muchísimo miedo, necesitaba que él se involucrara aún más si quería su libertad. Así que comenzó a bajar ligeramente una mano hasta que se topó con una enorme protuberancia que la dejó sin aliento.

Él se retiró bruscamente.

—Tal vez sería mejor que tuvieras cuidado con eso. —Bella se mordió el labio, repitiéndose que tenía que ser fuerte.

—¿Con esto? —Lo acarició por encima de los pantalones. El desconocido echó la cabeza hacia atrás y siseó… Así que ella volvió a hacerlo. Y lo siguió haciendo hasta que él comenzó a morderse el labio inferior—. ¿Por qué debo tener cuidado, señor?

El desconocido levantó la cabeza y acercó la boca a la oreja de ella.

—Porque vas a hacer que eyacule.

Bella sintió que una sensación de tibieza se arremolinaba en la unión de sus propios muslos. Él volvió a atacar sus labios mientras ella le enredaba los dedos en su cabello, era suave y desordenado. Pero luego gruñó, y no, al parecer esto no le gustaba, así que lo soltó asustada, ese hombre más que _frío _era como un hombre de las cavernas. _Gruñe, resopla, muerde…_

—Respira —ordenó de pronto, ella abrió los ojos y se topó con una sonrisa que la relajó un poco, al parecer también hablaba—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ma… Marie —dijo su segundo nombre, él deslizó los labios por su cuello haciéndola estremecer—. ¿Y usted? —preguntó, y no pudo evitar morder su labio cuando tomó sus nalgas y la acercó a su pene, mostrándole su excitación.

—Edward. —Y es todo lo que dijo antes de que su respiración se convirtiera en jadeos entrecortados, y ella se descubrió jadeando por igual.

El cosquilleo que sentía se transformó en un placer abrasador que jamás había experimentado. ¿Qué le había dicho Félix sobre aquella bebida? Edward los giró abruptamente haciendo que torpemente cayeran contra uno de los sofás. Su cuerpo, grande y tonificado, estaba completamente enredado al de ella, y no pudo evitar por primera vez en su vida realmente sentirse bonita y deseada.

Sabía que esto estaba mal, deberían de confesarla o exorcizarla, sin embargo en lugar de eso le hundió las uñas en la espalda, sonriendo al escucharlo gemir ahogadamente.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó enojado, pero estaba tan ebrio o drogado que arrastró las palabras. Así que tomando más valor, la castaña se revolvió debajo logrando acomodarse a horcajadas sobre él, así como había visto que hacían algunas mujeres mientras tenían sexo, pero luego ahogó un grito al sentir la dureza que la golpeó—. _Puta madre_ —siseó, y en un movimiento rápido tiró de su cabello para volver a besarla.

_Muy bien, esto parece gustarle._ Sólo que era muy brusco con sus movimientos, su lengua parecía querer probar cada rincón, sus dientes mordisqueaban sus labios provocándole dolor, pero uno que curiosamente le gustó. Sin poder evitarlo, volvió a colar los dedos por ese cabello. Y sí, era tan suave que no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Eres extraña, Marie… —murmuró seductoramente. Sus ojos bailaban oscuros—. Tócame, me gusta que lo hagas.

—Pensé que lo había molestado —confesó.

—No. —Tomó con fuerza su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo.

.

.

.

Mientras veía esos enormes ojos chocolate, Edward no podía creerlo.

No supo en qué momento perdió todo tipo de cordura, pero esa chica lo estaba volviendo loco. Portándose entregada y a la vez no, era una loca combinación, una que estaba dando resultados. El instinto de lucha estaba ahí, oculto pero estaba ahí. Ella no quería esto.

De un tirón bajó el corsé queriendo ver esos pechos y sonriendo al poder sentirlos entre sus manos, encantado observó cómo sus pequeños pezones iban creciendo entre sus dedos.

—No, por favor, no así, no haga eso... —pidió, pero su cuerpo la traicionó arqueándose. Si lo pidiera de otra forma pararía, pero si lo pedía así… simplemente no podía hacerlo.

—¿Por qué dices que no y luego te frotas contra mí?

—Yo… yo no me froté contra usted, está loco —aseguró, dándole un ligero tirón en el cabello.

Teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que se encontraba, enfrentarse a esta chica no era la idea más adecuada, pero su cerebro estaba actuando en su forma más primaria y había dejado a un lado cualquier pensamiento coherente. Edward amaba las peleas, amaba la adrenalina que sentía cuando hacía algo que se suponía no debería. Sin embargo se repitió mil veces que solo estaba fastidiándola por haberse atrevido a creer que sabía más que él, sin embargo continuó porque necesitaba liberarse, sabía que Victoria seguramente no lo estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos en casa... Fue entonces que cayó en la cuenta de que seguramente esta era una trampa de Aro, claro, eso era lo más probable.

Ese adorable suegrito tenía muchos meses queriendo separarlo de Victoria, pero no lo lograría, así que haría pagar a esta chiquilla por atreverse a intentarlo… De pronto esas pequeñas manos liberaron con facilidad su pene. Edward no se inmutó, si había aprendido algo a lo largo de sus veintiocho años de vida, era que podía excitarse hasta el punto de rayar la locura sin necesidad de que su pene entrara en ningún sitio, así que podría ignorar el ramalazo de excitación que estaba sintiendo ¿verdad?

Sin embargo una lenta llamarada avanzaba por sus músculos, quemando su piel y chamuscándole la mente. Marie se estaba retorciendo encima de él, y se encontró con que todo lo que podía pensar era en penetrarla. ¿Y por qué demonios había permitido que las cosas llegaran tan lejos? Sacudiéndose del estupor de lujuria, quiso quitársela de encima, pero sintió todo el cuerpo dormido, claro, con excepción de su maldito pene.

Su bastardo miembro podía contra cualquier cosa, podían meterlo a un congelador y el jodido seguiría duro como una roca. ¿Qué jodidos le había dado esa tal Marie? _Mierda_, la bebida seguro era un coctel de drogas…

—Quítate de encima de mí ahora mismo. —Su voz, cargada con una oscura necesidad, no sonó como si fuera suya.

—Quiero terminar esto cuanto antes… —susurró la castaña con voz ronca, sus ojos ahora lucían vidriosos y ligeramente perdidos. ¿Estaría también bajo los mismos efectos?

Edward intentó con todas sus fuerzas moverse, pero simplemente era un estúpido muñeco. Impotente, observó cómo con manos temblorosas Marie guiaba la cabeza de su pene hacia la húmeda entrada de su feminidad.

—¡Quítate de una puta vez! —rugió, pero fue en vano.

Ella intentó introducirse en él algunas veces, lo que lo confundió hasta la mierda, pero de pronto se dejó caer despacio sobre él, tomándole por completo. El placer y el horror se apoderaron de Edward al tiempo que la castaña empezaba a moverse, era tan malditamente estrecha que lo único que pudo hacer fue intentar no hiperventilar. Sus movimientos eran condenadamente lentos, y mientras buscaba fuerzas para moverse e intentar irse, los jadeos de ella, junto con el aroma dulzón de su lujuria, le calcinaron el cerebro. Sin aviso, el clímax se apoderó de él como si fuera un puto adolescente.

.

.

.

Bella sentía que se iba a partir en dos.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no se detuvo a pensar en ellas y por el contrario, marcó un ritmo implacable sobre Edward, aquel vaivén la fue envolviendo y un nudo de fuego comenzó a apoderarse del lugar donde él estaba entrando y saliendo de ella, hasta que pensó que iba a quemarse viva… y no le pareció que eso fuera nada malo.

Cerrar los ojos no sirvió de nada. Y tratar de convencerse de que todo estaba bien, tampoco.

Aún perdida en extrañas sensaciones y sintiéndose mareada, no podía evitar las lágrimas de dolor que bajaban por sus mejillas, debajo de ella Edward gruñó, todos los músculos de su cuello se tensaron, y segundos después un líquido caliente bajó entre sus muslos robándole un sollozo. Finalmente él había terminado… y por terminado se refería a _todo._

Con manos temblorosas se quitó encima de él, estaba temblando completamente como una hoja de papel cuando agarró la chaqueta de Edward y se la puso, sin aviso entró Félix, y después, todo fue como un borrón…

.

.

.

Explicarle a Victoria la mierda en la que había caído fue la cosa más difícil por la que Edward hubiera pasado hasta ese día.

Justo cuando creía que nada pasaría después de aquello, Tanya, esa perra, le había contado a su novia que lo había visto consumiendo cocaína. Vicky realmente se había vuelto loca, había amenazado incluso con suicidarse intentando ingerir un montón de sus pastillas, Dios lo librara si se enteraba de qué _más_ había hecho ese día. Pasaron unos días para que la pelirroja entendiera que Aro le había tendido una trampa, sin embargo, todavía estaban en algo así como un proceso de reconciliación.

Necesitaba que lo que sucedió aquel día, quedara borrado de la historia.

—¿Por qué quieres comer _aquí_, princesa? —preguntó en su mejor intento de voz suave. Vicky seguía extraña y necesitaba reconciliarse con ella.

Le había vuelto a prometer que ya no iría al Vulturi's, le había jurado que dejaría de pelear y drogarse, le había dicho que buscaría un trabajo si lo perdonaba. Sin embargo, las peleas eran lo que podían mantener su cuerpo a raya, eran como una droga para él, y al no tenerlas, se encontró varias noches sudando frío y literalmente temblando, necesitaba urgentemente un desfogue, y Victoria no lo estaba ayudando realmente nada. Incluso negándose a tener sexo.

—Es lo más cercano a mi trabajo. Es tarde, no te pongas especial, Edward —lo regañó juguetonamente.

El cobrizo respiró hondo, la cafetería en la que estaban no era precisamente a donde hubiera querido llevarla, sin embargo no era por eso que estaba nefasto. Habría querido que comieran en casa, alimentarla él mismo y después tirársela como un poseso. Realmente se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de animal, ya no podía pensar ni razonar claramente.

—¿Qué les sirvo? —preguntó un rubio sonriéndoles amablemente.

—Quiero un espagueti a la boloñesa, ¿y tú, amor?

—Lo mismo, por favor —pidió, sin molestarse en mirar el menú.

De pronto, escuchó sillas golpear y a una chica intentando huir a toda velocidad hacia las puertas de la cocina. Su cabello castaño le ocultaba… _puta mierda._

Toda la sangre se drenó del cuerpo de Edward al ver quién era. _Marie_, por poco se cae contra una mesa, pero logró desaparecer detrás de unas pequeñas puertas. Para cuando la comida de ambos llegó, el cobrizo seguía hundido en un estupor y con la furia sacudiéndolo de arriba abajo.

Esa pequeña perra se las pagaría.

Edward estuvo cazándola como un psicópata a partir de ese día, necesitaba asegurarse de que la chica no diría hasta dónde habían llegado, estaba claro que ella también lo había reconocido. Tuvo que recurrir a pedir ayuda de su hermano, aunque era lo último que quería.

—Diablos, Edward. —Emmett se pasó una mano por su cabello corto—. ¿Por qué te interesa esta chica?

—No quieres saberlo —masculló el cobrizo entre dientes.

Se encontraba sentado en la ostentosa oficina de su hermano, sintiéndose tan fuera de lugar como siempre. Ser la oveja negra de la familia nunca le había importado.

—Créeme que sí quiero saberlo —contradijo su hermano, luciendo todo abogado profesional.

—Me tendió una trampa, ¿ya? —dijo, mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

—¿Trampa? ¿Qué clase de trampa? ¡Mierda!… —Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par—. Por favor, no me digas que te la tiraste…

—Algo así, solo dame el puto informe ¿quieres? —regañó malhumorado.

—¡Es menor de edad, Edward! Mierda, ahora sí la jodiste…

Aquello fue como un balde de agua helada para el cobrizo. ¡Mierda! ¿Esa chiquilla era menor de edad? Su corazón se trasladó a su garganta y se encontró hiperventilando, la historia daría un horrible giro si ella lo denunciaba por acoso, puta madre…

—¿Quieren explicarme los dos que está ocurriendo? —preguntó Carlisle, luciendo emputado como la mierda. Claramente los había escuchado.

Genial, ahora su papá estaría metido en todo esto también.

Después de aquel terrible descubrimiento, solo quedaba hacer lo que Carlisle le había dicho. Ofrecerle una millonaria cantidad de dinero para que la chica guardara silencio, Dios librara a su familia de caer en habladurías. El prestigioso despacho Cullen no necesitaba cargar con una mala reputación y, sin duda, lo que Edward había hecho pondría a prueba los estándares con los que supuestamente se manejaba su padre.

Se asombró de que con el paso de los días, Vicky siguiera normal, eso quería decir que la castaña no había hablado, sin embargo no podía confiarse. Tuvieron que pasar tres días para que pudiera controlarse, y así negociar con ella sin caer en un asesinato. Porque aunque fuera mujer, de verdad quería golpearla. Fue así que dejó a Vicky en casa de Sulpicia, su madre, y se condujo inmediatamente a esa estúpida cafetería de mierda.

La encontró tarareando una canción felizmente, ajena a todo. En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, pudo regodearse en el terror y la incertidumbre que empañó su mirada.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo tratando de controlarse. Abrió y cerró los puños en un intento por recordarse que era una mujer y no debía golpearla.

—¿Q-Qué le puedo ofrecer? —tartamudeó, mirando hacia el suelo, fingiendo terror.

—No te hagas la estúpida. —Tomó su muñeca perdiendo el control, pero cuando ella gimió con dolor, se quedó paralizado. Como si quemara, la soltó inmediatamente. Un hematoma cubría esa parte, como si alguien hubiera hecho lo mismo algunos días atrás—. ¿Quién te hizo esto? —preguntó, sin comprender por qué le importaba saber algo tan trivial como eso.

—¿Quién te crees? —Tiró de su mano con violencia—. ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Quién eres?

—¿Vas a seguir con esto, Marie? —escupió con desdén.

—¿Te está molestando, Bella? —inquirió un rubio acercándose a ellos. Sus ojos azules brillaban indolentes, como si pudiera ser lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderla.

¿Había sido él quien la había lastimado? Sonrió, justo lo que necesitaba. Una pelea fuera del Vulturi's. Sería fácil explicarle a Vicky cómo un pendejo se había atravesado en su camino…

—No, el señor ya se va —interrumpió la chica.

—No, no me voy. Vine porque necesitamos hablar.

—Dame un segundo con él, Jasper. No sé qué es lo quiere… pero… —Se acercó a su oído y el movimiento lo descolocó. Por alguna extraña razón odiaba la intimidad entre eso dos. Ese Jasper se las pagaría, ¡diablos, sí!

La chica lo guio hacia unas puertas de servicio y mientras caminaban, trató de controlar la necesidad que estaba sintiendo. El deseo de lucha se podía apoderar de él haciéndolo parecer un puto hombre de las cavernas, se enfocó en el pequeño cuerpo de Marie. ¿Por qué el rubio le había dicho Bella? Frunció el ceño, definitivamente eran novios. Una enorme mueca de desagrado se dibujó en su rostro. No sabía por qué, pero lamentaba tener que decirle al mentado Jasper lo que ella también había hecho.

Dos podían jugar al mismo juego.

Ella había destruido la poca paz que podía encontrar. Vicky era la única persona que había permanecido con él todos estos años, y aunque su enfermedad a veces los ponía a ambos en el borde, Edward no la cambiaría por nada, no iba a perderla por una jodida mocosa. ¿Cuánto le habrían pagado para prostituirse? Tenía que decirle todas las mentiras que Carlisle había planeado para salvarle el culo. Su papá era un reconocido abogado y podía ser un jodido bastardo, cuando se trataba de casos, siempre ganaba.

Lo que más odiaba Edward era tener que haber recurrido a su familia. Por culpa de esta mocosa estaría en deuda con ellos. La rabia comenzó a subir como la espuma y se encontró siseando:

—Te voy a denunciar.

—¿D-De qué hablas? ¿Quién eres? —tartamudeó, haciendo que su humor de perros se duplicara.

—Ya déjate de mamadas, Marie. Bien sabes quién soy yo. Nos acostamos en el Vulturi's. ¿Quieres que describa los detalles o prefieres recordar de memoria? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, divirtiéndose al ver su cara de humillación—. Me drogaste.

—Y-Yo no…

—Sí, tú sí. Me engañaste, me drogaste y te aprovechaste de eso. ¿Sabes cómo se le llama a eso? Pero esto no se va a quedar así. Te prostituyes, y ahora que sé que eres menor de edad, conseguiré que te metan a un reformatorio. Y a tus padres a la cárcel… —Ella abrió los ojos como platos. Su cuerpo se sacudió como si de pronto fuera a caerse—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás fingiendo?

Se acercó a ella, pero Marie simplemente se desplomó, apenas alcanzó a sujetarla.

—¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí? —inquirió el rubio abriendo la puerta trasera de la cafetería. Vio a la castaña y sus ojos se dilataron mientras se acercaba rápidamente a ellos—. ¿Qué le hiciste, bastardo? ¿Qué no ves que está embarazada?

—Yo… lo siento, no lo sabía… ¿tú eres el padre? —Preguntó esperando que así fuera.

—No, ella me dijo que es de un tal Edward y es todo lo que tienes que saber, ¿quién rayos eres tú y por qué vienes a molestarla?

Esa simple afirmación cambiaría todo lo que Edward había sido hasta hoy.

* * *

**Bueno chicas, por aquí les dejo un poco de como es Edward y como fue que se conocieron, poco a poco iremos descubriendo el resto, ¿les va gustando?**

**Mil gracias por agregarme a alertas y favoritos!**

**Emily**, bueno ahora si que de nueva cuenta me sorprendi en subir el capi e inmediatamente recibir RR, jaja eres una loca te quiero muchisimo y espero ya lo hayas leido quiero saber que opinas. **Jupy**, por aquí me tienes con otra historia, espero te guste! **Jane Doe 1988** mil gracias, por aquí tienes otro capi espero sea de tu agrado. **Gretchen**, las dudas las voy aclarando por lo pronto asi fue que se conocieron y por culpa de Aro fue que tuvieron que acostarse, espero les hayan quedado las cosas más despejadas ;) **Gatita Cullen** si más no me equivoco eres Brenda verdad? jajaja bueno mil gracias como siempre por apoyarme, en este capi te presento a mi loquito y su relacion con Victoria la bipolar, espero te haya gustado. **Karolay28** gracias nena, aqui tienes otro capi esperando que quede mas claro. **Sarai**, pues otra locura más nena ya sabes, mil gracias por todo tu apoyo. **Gloria**! que te puedo decir? un Edward atormentado y una Bella adolescente, son una mala combinacion pero veremos como va desarrollandose la historia, un gusto leerte de vuelta. **Anto Prenezio**, mil gracias, espero este capi tambien te haya gustado. **Guest** no pusiste tu nombre pero mil gracias por tus palabras! **Dracullen**, mil gracias nena, en este capi conocimos a Edward y apartir de aqui, su relacion con Bella. **Sumebe**, ya me imagino que no te quedo claro, vamos a ir descubriendo todo poco a poco :) **Guest2** tampoco me dejaste tu nombre pero en esta ocasion le toco a Bella sufrir por que es menor de edad, sin embargo ya veremos quien sufre más mil gracias por tus palabras. **Jesk** un gusto tenerte por aquí de nuevo, **twilight-love1694** lo sé nena aún no termino cosplay y ya estoy con otra historia, gracias por apoyarme en esta nueva lectura! **Patymdn**, muchas gracias nena, aquí te presento un poco de la vida de Edward y como fue que cayó en la trampa que le tendió Aro. **Marchu**, gracias y bienvenida! **Crepusculo Total**, gracias! **ashleyswan,** no te preocupes nena, Edward es como un loco pero no creo que le haga daño a Bella. **carliztwilight** un placer tenerte por aqui de vuelta nena, espero te haya gustado ;) **cavendano13** espero que Edward cambie como dices, nos queda solo esperar ;) **Cuchu** linda pues aquí me tiene con otra loca historia de vuelta, con un Ed por demás destruido y listo para destruir a su alrededor, como te digo drama everywhere! jajaja **Caniqui**, Gracias! **Solecito**, otra loca historia más, esperemos no sufra mucho y ayude a Edward que tambien se ve que anda bastante mal. **Kami**, mil gracias por apoyarme y bueno, ya estoy trabajando con el epilogo de Cosplay ;) **OrtizMartha**, espero hayan quedado algunas dudas despejadas, gracias por comentar! **Joan Gala**, mil gracias, te gusto este capi? **Tecupi**, bueno aquí te presento a Ed, esta un poco destruido y con sus ataques de ira, solo esperemos que Bella sea paciente con él, **Susana Vazquez** como siempre un enorme placer leerte y aquí me tienes con otra locura, **FaniCullenSwan,** bueno aqui te presento a Edward, pude ser muy agresivo y más al ver destruida la poca cordura que le quedaba, **Janalez** como siempre un gusto leerte ya sabes que no tengo fecha en particular para las actualizaciones pero esperemos sea una vez por semana. **Neith**, mil gracias nena, como dije anteriormente esperemos sea una vez a la semana. **Nelva Robsten**, bienvenida! **Bella-Nympha**, bueno otra locura más nena esperemos que tambien sea de tu agrado

**Al fin conocimos a Edward, espero que les haya quedado claro que le tendieron una trampa por que como veran, Aro piensa que no es buen partido para su hija y no creo que se equivoque, ¿me dicen que les pareció?**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Historia adulta, si eres menor de edad ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad.**_

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. El fic proviene de mi loca cabeza._**

**_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN Betas FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

**_Alias la beta malvada, mil gracias por tu paciencia cuando no sé como poner minusculas despues de los verbos! jaja  
_**

—_¿Q-Qué… qué hacemos aquí?_ —balbuceó cohibida cuando estaba a tan solo un paso de ella. Él tomó su muñeca –la que no estaba lastimada– como si darle la mano fuera tan complicado.

_—Aquí vamos a vivir._ —Sonrió socarronamente—. _¿Te gusta, cariño?_

_Isabella parpadeó asombrada por dos cosas: La había llamado cariño y había dicho que vivirían aquí. ¿Lo estaba diciendo en serio? ¿Habría escuchado bien? No pudo seguir viéndolo, porque tiró de su muñeca, conduciéndolos hacia el viejo edificio frente a ellos, el cual amenazaba con venirse abajo en cualquier momento, y sí, al parecer estaba hablando muy en serio._

* * *

**Ten en cuenta que el gran amor y los grandes logros requieren grandes riesgos.**

**-Dalai Lama**

Bella se sentía como un trapo mientras Edward tiraba de su mano.

—Por favor… no haga esto… —susurró, el lugar al que se dirigían le parecía sumamente aterrador y solo podía esperar lo peor. Bella nunca rogaría por su vida, pero la vida del bebé era otra cosa.

—¿Qué se siente ser vulnerable? ¿Horrible, no? —preguntó, taladrándola con esos fríos ojos—. Ahora deja de quejarte.

Volvió a su camino sin decir otra palabra. El edificio frente a ellos era enorme y amenazaba con caerse en pedazos. Sin soltarla, el cobrizo comenzó a subir unas escaleras en forma de caracol, que rechinaban peligrosamente con cada paso que daban. Las paredes de lo que algún día fuera blanco, ahora lucían amarillentas y en ruinas. De banda sonora los acompañaban los gritos de una señora que estaba regañando a su hijo. ¿Por qué diablos vivía Edward aquí?

_Seguro que vende droga, quizás es un narcotraficante,_ _con esos atuendos negros, con todos esos tatuajes, seguro que era…_ Como si escuchara sus pensamientos, repentinamente Edward se giró para mirarla. Como siempre sus ojos fríos y distantes la analizaron de arriba abajo, pero curiosamente, disminuyó un poco la velocidad de sus grandes zancadas. Quizás, después de todo, no la odiaba tanto. _Quizás es porque llevas en tu vientre a su hijo. Recuérdalo, _dijo su vocecilla interna.

Llegaron al cuarto piso donde el cobrizo se detuvo frente a una descolorida puerta de madera, deslizó sus suaves y largos dedos hacía el bolsillo de su chaqueta para sacar una llave. Quizás este sería el lugar donde la iba a tener viviendo y luego se iría.

—Espérame aquí —pidió con voz seca, tan árida como el desierto del Sahara. Sin embargo en sus ojos pudo ver un atisbo de duda. Como si de pronto este lugar tampoco le pareciera seguro—. Entraré primero.

La puerta rechinó sonoramente cuando la empujó para abrirla, entró con paso seguro e inmediatamente después la oscuridad se lo tragó. Bella se quedó paralizada, llena de miedo por estar en un lugar que no conocía, pero luego recordó sus palabras:

"_Si quiero coger, estarás lista" _

Ah sí, _eso_. ¿Cómo se le había olvidado _ese _pequeño detalle? Lo mejor sería que se lo tragara la oscuridad. Se abrazó a sí misma intentando calmarse, aunque la ira de nuevo la estaba invadiendo. De pronto, el pequeño departamento se iluminó y Edward apareció frente a ella. Era tan alto e imponente que le robó un escalofrío.

—Entra —ordenó.

Odiaba obedecerlo, en realidad odiaba todo de él, pero 17 años obedeciendo no se iban a ir en un dos por tres, así que entró al departamento. El lugar era muy pequeño, de una sola planta. Un sofá de lo más austero decoraba la sala y al fondo había un comedor con solo tres sillas. Las cortinas en las ventanas eran de un percudido blanco, y de pronto a Bella la asaltó una imperiosa y compulsiva necesidad de ponerse a lavar todo. _Quizás te trajo a limpiar departamentos_, aseguró su voz. Su mirada se topó con la de Edward, él estaba contemplándola como absorto, una ligera sonrisa torcida curvaba sus labios, la miraba como si estuviera disfrutando de un regalo de navidad.

—¿Por qué está tan divertido?

—Me llamo Edward, no me hables con tanto formalismo… _cariño_ —se burló.

—Y yo le dije que me llamaba Isabella y a usted no le importó, así que le hablaré como el señor que es —aseguró, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió al ver el gesto crispado en sus finas facciones.

—Estoy divertido porque me entretiene ver tu cara de asco. Se nota que ya amas nuestro hogar. —Ella frunció el ceño.

—Yo no… yo no hago caras de asco… —Él rodó los ojos.

—Ven —dijo dándose la media vuelta y guiándola por un feo pasillo hacia… la única habitación.

La cama era muy pequeña, un desabrido edredón gris la cubría, y dos almohadas. Al fondo, una ventana lucía tan sucia que ni siquiera se podía ver hacia afuera, de nuevo la necesidad de limpiar se intensificó y estuvo a punto de preguntarle dónde estaban los productos de limpieza, pero se encontró preguntando otra cosa:

—¿No hay espejos? —susurró. Edward se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta viéndola, con su figuraba cubría casi toda la salida, y la castaña contuvo un escalofrío cuando él elevó una cobriza ceja.

—¿Quieres vernos cuando te esté cogiendo? —preguntó sutilmente.

Bella boqueó como un pez ahogándose. Era tan estúpido que le daban ganas de abofetearlo. Mordió su labio tratando inútilmente de controlar el calor que estaba subiendo por su cuello. No quería que él la viera tan _vulnerable_, por lo que bajó la mirada hacia sus converse, respiró hondo antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Lo digo para saber dónde podré arreglarme. —_Idiota_, pensó internamente.

—En el baño.

Trató de relajarse mientras se giraba de nuevo hacia la cama, tocó delicadamente con los dedos el borde del edredón gris y no pudo evitar un suspiro. Aquel lugar era tan deprimente que la hacía sentir más vacía, si es que eso era posible. Se abrazó a sí misma pensando lo que seguiría de ahora en adelante. Edward la había secuestrado y… bueno, si por secuestrado estamos hablando de pagar 70 mil dólares, entonces sí, más bien, Phil la había _vendido_ por segunda vez en el año. Se estremeció pensando en Aro a quién había sido vendida primero, en cuanto los Vulturi se enteraran de que ahora estaba con Edward, seguro se volverían locos.

Tenía que avisarle de alguna manera a Aro, le aseguraría que nunca le contaría lo que él había tramado para perjudicar a Edward.

Estaba perdida en pensamientos cuando escuchó el cierre de una cazadora, Edward se quitó la chaqueta negra que parecía de un motociclista, lanzándola despreocupadamente sobre un sofá. Bella se giró extrañada para mirarlo y ahogó un grito cuando lo vio cómo iba desabotonándose la camisa.

Su pecho fue quedando al descubierto, dejándola ver que era enorme, y por supuesto también estaba tatuado, cerca de las costillas tenía una leyenda en forma horizontal, flanqueado por más líneas de músculos que se deslizaban por su esculpido abdomen. Tragó en seco, no lo recordaba así. Porque bueno, ¿a quién quería engañar? Se lo había imaginado un montón de veces para ser sincera. Cuando recreaba esa fatídica noche, no podía ir más allá en sus estúpidas fantasías ya que él nunca se quitó por completo una sola prenda.

De pronto, un pequeño clic sonó en su cerebro. _¿Piensa que vamos a estar juntos… ahora? _Aterrada, lo miró directo a los ojos y se quedó sin aliento al ver que estaban más oscurecidos de lo normal y centrados únicamente en ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió disparada rumbo al baño.

.

.

.

Edward andaba deambulando por su antiguo departamento.

¿De verdad iba a hacer esto? Aún no se explicaba por qué mierda se había apropiado de Marie… o _Bella,_ como sea, y mucho menos tenía cabeza para ir al departamento que compartía con Victoria.

¿Qué jodidos le iba a decir? En cuanto la castaña desapareció de su vista, aprovechó para revisar una y otra vez las ventanas y puertas, el departamento estaba ubicado en un barrio bajo de Seattle, lo había comprado con muchos esfuerzos y orgullosamente sin la ayuda de la familia Cullen, pero ahora simplemente ya no le parecía apropiado para nadie. Lo había dejado al juntarse con Victoria, y hablando de placeres… _Fuiste un poquito exagerado en traer a la chica ¿no crees? Capaz que ni es tu hijo y tú ya te ofreciste como el padre, ¡felicidades!_

Pero entonces recordó otra vez lo que le dijo el tal Jasper aquel día: _Ella me dijo que es de un tal Edward… _blah blah… eso.

Así que no pensaba ser tan cobarde como para dejarla sola sin hacerse responsable, porque si ese niño resultaba suyo, no iba a permitir que ni por error fuera a caer en el infierno de un orfan6ato. Diablos no. Nadie de su sangre pasaría por ahí… otra vez.

La mantendría oculta aquí por nueve meses, luego haría un examen de paternidad al niño, y cuando tuviera los resultados sabría qué hacer. Tenía 9 meses para pensar, y mientras tanto Victoria… no tenía por qué saber. Así de sencillo y maduro.

—_¡Ahhhh! _—Un horrible gritó provino del baño. _Mierda_, asustado corrió como un huracán, podía haber algún delincuente, pero al llegar no encontró nada, ni tampoco a Bella. Esa niña, ¿estaba haciéndolo a propósito? Lo último que necesitaba era otra bipolar.

—¿¡Qué jodidos te pasa!? —ladró furioso entrando a la habitación—. ¿Por qué andas por ahí corriendo y gritando como loca? Los vecinos seguramente te escucharon —regañó y frunció el ceño al ver que ella jadeaba.

—Es que… allí en el baño… hay… hay una… una cucaracha. —Hundió el rostro en las rodillas, se veía muy pequeña en el centro de la cama.

_Ay por Dios_. Edward no le dijo nada, en cambio, abrió el closet donde tenía sus cosas, desde que Victoria y él habían discutido había tenido que regresar a este lugar. Sacó unos pantalones de deporte azules y una camiseta gris. Lentamente comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón cuando la escuchó hablar otra vez.

—¿No la va a matar? —inquirió con voz amortiguada.

—Ella no le está haciendo daño a nadie… ¿por qué habría de matarla? —comentó sarcásticamente mientras se quitaba los vaqueros seguido de los calcetines.

—Por… favor… señor, es que las odio… por favor. —Elevó el rostro y sus ojos se encontraron. Ella se ahogó y comenzó a toser escandalosamente—. ¿Por qué está desnudo? Vístase, por favor… —medio grito cubriéndose con las manos.

_Señor_. Le había dicho señor. Edward intentó con todas sus fuerzas no emputarse ni por eso, ni porque fingiera que era una inocentona. Respiró hondo al tiempo que terminaba de vestirse.

—Ahora resulta que te asustan los hombres desnudos, sí, claro. Hazte para un lado —exigió, hundiendo una rodilla en el colchón.

—¿Qué… qué va hacer? —preguntó, sus ojos estaban llenos de cautela.

—Una fiesta. —Ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente y tuvo que contener el impulso de rodarle los ojos—. Me voy a dormir.

—Pe-Pero… pensé que se iría…

—Te dije que aquí viviríamos. Ahora duérmete. —Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda.

—¿Y dónde voy a dormir yo?

—Naturalmente aquí, o en el sofá, como quieras. —De verdad esperaba que no quisiera el sofá, o iba a tener que dejarle la cama. No era tan estúpido para mandarla a dormir allá.

—No traje mi pijama, no traje nada. —El cobrizo contuvo una sonrisa mientras se giraba para verla.

—Puedes dormir desnuda, así estarás lista por si decido cogerte más tarde —ronroneó. El rostro de ella enrojeció, pudo verlo incluso en la oscuridad y aquello le provocó mucha satisfacción.

Le haría la vida _una-mierda,_ claro que sí.

—Además, pensé que si usted quería dormir, yo tenía que irme —susurró socarronamente.

—¿Piensas mucho, no es así? —preguntó encabronado, solo eso faltaba, una comediante más en la casa. Enojado la miró de arriba abajo, era muy frágil y blanca, parecía una muñeca quebradiza—. Desvístete.

—Le dije que no traje mi pijama.

—Y yo te dije, que te-quiero-desnuda.

—Eso no dijo y no… no puede obligarme… —balbuceó, encogiéndose más si fuera posible.

—¿Me estás retando? —cuestionó en tono juguetón, en realidad dentro de todo el caos por el que estaba pasando, encontraba interesante molestarla, así que se apoyó en un codo para verla. Sin embargo ella abrió los ojos como platos y se puso lívida.

—No lo estoy retando, señor… es solo que aquí hace frío, no quiero enfermarme porque no puedo tomar medicamentos, al bebé le harían daño.

Entonces Edward sintió la habitación muy helada, de hecho todo el cuerpo se le entumeció, excepto su corazón que comenzó una loca carrera. _El bebé._ El cobrizo se estremeció al procesar esa palabra, y sin pensar, desvió la mirada hacia el vientre plano de la chica. _Mierda,_ ahora se sentía como todo un pendejo. La castaña llevaba una desgastada camiseta y unos pantalones de mezclilla demasiado gastados y sin duda muy poco abrigadores.

¿Qué tal que le daba hipotermia?

No que le importara, claro, pero el _bebé _era otra cosa.

.

.

.

Señor ogro= cero. Isabella= uno.

La castaña de verdad tuvo que contener una sonrisa. _Ah, sí._ La palabra bebé había puesto a Edward más blanco que una hoja de papel. Cabrón, se lo tenía bien merecido si pensaba chantajearla y portarse como un tonto, ya tenía que irse formando en la fila de idiotas.

—Esto es para ti, vístete y ya no quiero escucharte más. —Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero de nuevo él le leyó el pensamiento—. No me interesa si te quedan grandes, mañana veremos qué comprarte.

—Mañana tengo que ir a la escuela y al trabajo.

—Me importa una mierda tus actividades, iremos a comprar algunas cosas para _nuestro_ departamento, me harás comida y por la noche puedes alistar tus cosas, además ya no vas a trabajar en esa cafetería. —Bella abrió los ojos como platos, Phil se volvería loco.

—No puedo hacer eso —respiró agitada—, por favor, es importante…

—También te embarazaste y pareció no importarte mucho ¿o sí? Así que no me vengas con pendejadas y acuéstate de una puta vez —espetó con crueldad.

Bella sintió aquello como una patada, y cerró los ojos tratando de controlarse, aunque sintió que se le llenaban de lágrimas. Si pudiera le gritaría, pero ahora con su bebé en camino, permanecer en este lugar era mejor que con Phil. Se vistió rápidamente y suspiró resignada mientras se acostaba lo más lejos que podía del _ogro_. Sin embargo en cuanto levantó las cobijas, un delicioso olor a fresco se coló por su nariz haciéndola estremecer. Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos… u horas, ella podía sentir su calor a través de las mantas y, aunque no quería, le gustó la sensación.

—¿Cuánto tiempo me va a tener aquí? —musitó en medio de la noche.

—Hasta que nazca el bebé, ¿crees que te dejaré al lado de ese pendejo que te ha estado maltratando? No voy a permitirme correr ese riesgo. —Bella contuvo el aire.

—¿A… a qué se refiere?

—Te encanta fingir ¿no? Es como tu segunda naturaleza, pero si piensas que puedes seguir fingiendo conmigo, desde ahora te digo que no se te da. Pude ver algunas marcas en tu piel, incluso en tu mejilla, no volverá a tocarte —aseguró con una nota de furia en la voz. La castaña respiró hondo, quizás él no era tan malo, quizás podían entablar una conversación más racional…

—Mire… sobre lo que pasó, sé que querrá hablar y yo…

—¿Hablar, sobre qué? ¿Sobre tu color favorito, sobre tu comida preferida? Oh espera… ¿te refieres al bebé?

—Edward…

—¿Cómo nunca se te ocurrió decírmelo? Ya sabes, "oye, fíjate que además de violarte me embaracé de ti… felicidades, vas a ser papá." Hubiera sido bueno saberlo —expuso con el mismo sarcasmo.

—¿Y qué ganaba diciéndoselo? Al parecer no se toma para bien las noticias —respondió con el mismo tono socarrón de él.

—¿Pensabas ocultármelo siempre? —Sonaba bastante malhumorado, la temperatura bajó algunos grados, por lo que Bella se acurrucó aún más entre las mantas—. Es mi hijo también, tú no me conoces y no tienes ningún puto derecho a negármelo por anticipado.

Bella frunció el ceño, durante estos meses nunca se había puesto a pensar que quizás a Edward podría… importarle. De hecho, durante este tiempo, para ella solo había una cosa importante: mantener al bebé a salvo. Sin embargo, ahora estaba viendo cuánto había afectado a Edward. Cuando aceptó aquel trato se encontraba en uno de los más horrendos episodios de su vida, sin saber qué hacer, sin poder decidir…. De pronto las náuseas la recorrieron de arriba abajo y se tuvo que sentar conteniendo un jadeo.

—¿Q-Qué te pasa? —preguntó el cobrizo acercándose a través de las cobijas como si fuera a tocarla, pero deteniéndose en el último momento.

—No es nada, solo son náuseas. —De nuevo se quedaron en silencio, sin embargo él no dejó de verla y aquel escrutinio la tenía al borde de una crisis nerviosa, odiaba que la mirara fijamente.

—Dime una cosa… —murmuró al fin volviéndose de espaldas, contemplando el techo—, ¿planeaste esto con Aro? —Bella mordió su labio.

—No, yo...

—¿Cuánto te pagó? O es que en realidad no te pagó y solo estabas tan desesperada por un pene que te ofreciste gratuitamente. ¿Con cuántos hombres te has acostado? —inquirió, sin moverse de su sitio y sin siquiera inmutarse. Bella contuvo un gemido, él no sabía sus verdaderas razones, quizás tampoco eran justificables, de ninguna manera era justificable lo que le había hecho, pero estaba harta de que le hablara así.

—Usted no sabe nada. —Pretendió levantarse de la cama, pero en un súbito movimiento, él se giró, sujetó sus muñecas y la presionó con su enorme cuerpo contra el colchón, no obstante seguía moderando su fuerza, Bella no pudo contener un grito.

—No te vas a ir a ninguna parte, no me vengas con esas pendejadas de santurrona, me drogaste, prácticamente me violaste, te embarazaste, me lo ocultaste y todas las chingaderas que terminen con _aste —_enumeró_. _

—Yo no lo obligué nunca, usted estaba ahí esperándome, ya estaba mal desde que llegué. —Intentó empujarlo.

—Tú-me-drogaste.

—Ah, claro y también ¿estaba drogado cuando le ofrecí la copa?, ¿y cuando me quise ir? —Lo miró con odio, él parpadeó frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

—Te veías asustada, solo quería molestarte…

—Ah, pues mire las consecuencias —renegó, empujándolo ligeramente, pero claro, no pudo moverlo.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente y con odio hasta que ambos controlaron sus respiraciones. Edward le soltó las manos pero no se quitó de encima, se apoyó con ambos codos a un lado de su cabeza. Bella tenía muchísimo miedo de lo que él pudiera hacer, era muy voluble, sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar lo bien que se sentía tenerlo encima, no estaba colocando ni un gramo de su peso sobre ella y era cuidadoso en no lastimarla. Su cuerpo enorme parecía protegerla, como una gigantesca manta.

—Aro me tendió una trampa —comenzó el cobrizo a decir, interrumpiendo el silencio—. Su hija es mi novia y nunca le ha parecido que salgamos. Desde entonces se la ha vivido buscando un pretexto para separarnos, y tú fuiste la gota que derramó el vaso —murmuró en tono oscuro.

Bella mordió su labio, en realidad no se informó de nada, solo pensaba en una cosa: su libertad.

—Yo no sabía nada de eso… —Sacudió la cabeza, lo último que hubiera querido era destrozar una feliz relación o lo que fuera—. Yo solo… olvídelo.

—No voy a olvidar nada, destruiste lo poco que tenía, pero no te preocupes que ahora vas a remediarlo. —Sonrió torcidamente antes de deslizar la nariz por su cuello—. Cada vez que yo quiera.

De nuevo Bella se quedó sin aliento, lo aborrecía muchísimo, no veía la manera de poder quitárselo de encima, sin embargo, su cuerpo al parecer tenía otra idea de ese ogro. Un cosquilleo que nada tenía que ver con que estuviera embarazada se alojó en su vientre y entre sus piernas, e incluso hasta se sintió acalorada. Se removió incómoda pero solo logró que él se acunara perfectamente entre sus caderas, y tuvo que contener un jadeo cuando algo duro presionó contra ella.

—Yo no… no pienso que esta sea la…

—Tú no piensas, efectivamente no sabes nada —dijo con voz ronca, y después de decir eso, se levantó ágilmente dejándola sola.

.

.

.

Edward tenía cada músculo de su jodido cuerpo tenso.

Se pasó ambas manos por el cabello en un intento de relajarse, Bella lo ponía al límite, esa era la razón por la que se había tenido que alejar. Era como un puto detonador, sacaba lo peor de sí mismo, y además le despertaba un instinto muy ridículo. No ayudó el hecho de que lejos de tenerle asco, su maldito pene seguía duro después haber estado en el lugar preciso entre sus piernas, ¿qué rayos pasaba con ese bastardo traidor? Mientras se lo reacomodaba entre los pantalones, el deseo de pelear o esnifarse algo comenzó a hacerlo sudar.

Salió para intentar relajarse, y mientras encendía un cigarro y le daba una calada, trató de no pensar en esa chica, ni en cómo de suave era su piel, ni en cómo sus grandes ojos parecían honestos, ni en cómo olía. Mientras fumaba con furia contenida, estaba tan absorto en sus propios pensamientos que no vio la sombra que se acercó a él hasta que la tuvo casi enfrente, lo que naturalmente, lo hizo enfurecerse.

Nunca estaba desconcentrado, nadie nunca lo había tomado bajo guardia, pero claro, últimamente toda su concentración se había ido a la mierda, y el que no se lo creyera que se lo preguntara a Isabella.

—Hermano, ¿eres tú? —Genial, simplemente genial.

—¿Qué rayos quieres aquí, Emmett? ¿A qué has venido?

El enorme cuerpo de su hermano apareció de entre las sombras. Emmett podía intimidar fácilmente a cualquiera, incluso a él. Con esa estatura de más de 1.90 o esos bíceps como si consumiera esteroides, era difícil que pasara desapercibido.

—Quiero saber si es cierto lo que me dijo papá, ¿de verdad te trajiste a vivir a la chica… aquí? —Ah claro, en su familia se portaban como viejas chismosas que no soportaban que nadie pudiera tener un secreto.

—¿A ti qué más te da?

—Maldita sea, Edward. —Su hermano suspiró visiblemente frustrado—. Parece que estoy hablando con un animal que no puede reaccionar, siempre que trato de hablar contigo terminamos mal, solo Dios sabe qué estaba pasando por tu cabeza cuando decidiste traerla a este lugar.

—Gracias por los dos cumplidos, hermano. Me llamaste animal y pocilga a mi hogar, eres tan dulce. —Dio una última calada al cigarro—. Ahora, si no te molesta…

—Quiero conocerla —pidió Emmett, su tono fue duro y exigente.

—¿Como para qué?

—Para que se sienta segura, indudablemente contigo no ha de haber tenido la mejor de las bienvenidas. —Edward rechinó los dientes.

—¿Crees que no puedo protegerla?

—Tienes un temperamento de mierda, hermanito, no dudo que puedas protegerla, pero tampoco dudo que puedas herirla con tu forma de ser.

—¡Sé perfectamente controlarme! —Sip, ese grito era prueba de ello, Emmett pareció pensar lo mismo, porque su estúpida boca se curvó ligeramente en una sonrisa.

—Y hablando de situaciones que sabes controlar…

—Ni lo intentes, Emm, no voy a hablar de eso.

—Ah, pero claro que vamos a hablar de eso —gruñó acercándose más—, ¿qué va a pasar con Victoria? ¿Sigues drogándote? ¿Sigues peleando?

—Solo te diré que necesito hablar con Victoria, y de lo otro, solo sé que Bella me drogó.

—¿Así se llama? ¿También consume drogas? ¿Aun estando embarazada? —Su hermano elevaba cada segundo más la voz y parecía estar a punto de tener un puto derrame cerebral.

—Ya basta, Emmett, ¿por qué no pasas de una puta vez y la conoces?

.

.

.

Bella se limpió las lágrimas con furia.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se obligó a respirar, por supuesto que no estaba llorando por el inútil ese, claro que no, estaba llorando porque odiaba estar sola en un lugar que no conocía y con una condenada cucaracha acosadora que no la dejaba ir al baño.

Quería tomarse algún calmante o aspirina, pero no podía tomar ningún medicamento. No quería perjudicar al bebé de ninguna manera. Escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y se permitió respirar aliviada, no que le diera gusto que ese ogro inútil volviera, pero para ser completamente honestos, estaba aterrada de pensar que se quedaría sola en ese departamento. Pero cuando escuchó más pasos, se le quedó la respiración a medio latido. _No venía solo._

—Alguien quiere conocerte, Isabella. —Su voz sonó fuerte y clara, pero encolerizada como siempre.

—Hola… —Una enorme silueta apareció en el umbral de la puerta, dio unos pasos hacia adentro y la habitación se hizo realmente pequeña con semejantes hombres—. Soy hermano de este cavernícola, mi nombre es Emmett.

Bella tuvo que parpadear no una sino dos veces. ¿Hermanos? El hombre frente a ella era inmenso, incluso más que Edward, su cabello rizado y sus ojos azul brillante eran solo otras peculiares diferencias entre ellos. Nop, parecían todo menos hermanos.

—Sé cómo de loco se puede poner mi hermano, por eso vengo a presentarme como la otra cara de la familia, no todos los Cullen somos así —aseguró con una radiante sonrisa que por alguna extraña razón la tranquilizó.

—No soy un _Cullen_ —escupió el cobrizo con desdén, su hermano rodó los ojos.

—Ya vas otra vez con esa mierda, supéralo de una vez, hermano. —Edward gruñó algo que no pudo entender pero Emmett lo ignoró—. Vengo a proponerles a los dos algo.

—¿Qué? —Ahora el cobrizo parecía realmente confundido.

—Bueno… primero, ¿Bella? ¿Te puedo decir así?

—Sí… señor —murmuró tirando un poco más de las cobijas para taparse.

—¡Por Dios! Soy un par de años mayor que este inútil pero no me llames así, nunca me ha gustado ser un señor. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Bueno, mi papá nos contó que eres menor de edad, no puedo imaginarme cómo es que acabaste teniendo un hijo de mi hermano, pero te tengo una salida, a los dos de hecho.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Emm?

—Sencillo, Edward. Eres un revoltoso de mierda que no se ve con un hijo ni a corto ni a largo plazo, tienes una chica a la que según tú amas, ¿no? —El cobrizo se quedó mirándolo fijamente, y por ridículo que fuera, aquello la ofendió, no quería compartir a Edward y sí, oficialmente se estaba volviendo loca—. Y tú, Bella. Seguro que tienes mejores cosas que hacer que ser una adolescente mamá soltera, seguro querrás ir a la universidad y todo eso, tienes un futuro por delante… así que esta es mi propuesta. Mi esposa y yo no podemos tener hijos, hemos intentado durante años y no hemos obtenido resultados favorables, estábamos pensando en la adopción cuando supe que mi pequeño hermano la había cagado y en grande… bueno, Rosalie y yo podemos adoptar a su hijo.

La habitación se quedó completamente en silencio. Isabella se permitió digerir aquello. Dar en adopción al bebé. Nunca en todo este largo proceso había pensado en eso, tampoco había pensado bien en las consecuencias de ser mamá, de hecho no había pensado en nada de esto para no abrumarse. Su cabeza rebotaba de Phil pidiéndole dinero, hasta Aro exigiéndole silencio.

—De-ninguna-jodida-manera.

—Bien, esa es tu respuesta hermano… ¿qué me dices tú, Bella? —Ella no sabía qué decir, era tan tonta y justo ahora se sentía más pequeña de lo que fuera. ¿Regalar a su bebé? Simplemente le resultaba inconcebible… pero, ¿cómo lo iba a mantener?, ¿cómo iba a sacarlo adelante? No podía llevarlo a vivir con Phil, no podría soportar que ese bastardo le pusiera una mano encima, tampoco podía conseguir trabajo por su edad…—. Es más, no tienes que responderme ahora, ¿por qué no se mudan a uno de mis departamentos, Edward? Rosalie podría estar al pendiente de ella cuando tú no estés y de esta forma no estaría sola… ¿por qué no lo piensan los dos?

—¡No tenemos nada que pensar! —rugió furioso, Bella dio un respingo y ahogó un gemido al ver una vena marcada en su perfecto rostro, decir que estaba enojado era poco—. El niño es _mío_ lo quiera ella o no, y esta es su puta casa de ahora en adelante…

—Sí, sí. Este es mi número, Bella. Puedes llamarme a cualquier hora y vendré, ahora tengo que irme… ¿Edward, puedes venir un segundo?

.

.

.

Edward ni siquiera pudo dormir un puto segundo toda la noche.

Primero por la extraña sensación de otro cuerpo que no fuera el de Victoria, luego por la estúpida y jodida conversación de Emmett queriendo quedarse con su hijo, luego por… todo lo demás. Incapaz de permanecer un solo minuto fingiendo que dormía, se levantó y se fue directo al baño.

Se dio una larga ducha intentando relajarse, dejó que el agua cayera por su inerte cuerpo como si de alguna manera pudiera lavar toda la mierda que sentía encima. Antes de que el agua se pusiera helada, salió y enrolló una toalla en sus caderas. Cuando entró en la habitación, se sorprendió al ver a Bella sentada al borde de la cama, en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron, pudo apreciar ese enrojecimiento en ella subir de nivel poco a poco.

El cobrizo no pudo evitar el suspiro mortificado que abandonó sus labios, ¿de verdad iba a seguir fingiendo no haber visto nunca un hombre? _Oh, espera. _Podía hacerla enojar aún más, así que, sonriendo cerró la puerta. Isabella abrió sus enormes ojos de par en par cuando dejó caer la toalla.

—Tiene un serio fetiche con andar desnudo por ahí ¿no? —Él se encogió de hombros restándole importancia—. Yo creo… creo que si vamos a vivir juntos deberíamos de poner algunas reglas —refunfuñó, desviando la mirada hacia la sucia ventana. Sus mejillas estaban sumamente sonrosadas.

—Claro, empecemos, te quiero desnuda todo el tiempo.

—Deje de portarte así, mire, si lo que quieres es fastidiarme… —De pronto el color abandonó su rostro—. _Ángel, _ahora no… —susurró haciendo una mueca.

—¿Ángel? —preguntó Edward frunciendo el ceño… ¿Quién jodidos era ese?

No alcanzó a terminar de preguntarle, porque ella se precipitó sin importarle casi chocar con él, y fue directo al baño. Ni siquiera alcanzó a cerrar la puerta, de hecho a duras penas llegó al inodoro. Edward la miró atónito y se sintió ridículo sin saber qué hacer. Pocos segundos después ella cerró la puerta y acto seguido escuchó la regadera. Suspiró con cansancio mientras se vestía, recreando lo que había pasado una y otra vez. Había tenido que controlarse cuando la vio precipitarse hacia el baño, un ligero remordimiento… bueno, ¿a quién demonios engañaba? Se había condenadamente asustado cuando la vio correr y vomitar todo.

Pasó sus dedos por el cabello en un intento de aplacarlo, pero como siempre, era imposible. Isabella salió unos minutos después, vestía lo mismo pero ahora lucía como un fantasma, tenía el cabello húmedo cayendo por su espalda, y su rostro con grandes ojeras resaltaban demasiado en su piel, no que le importara, más bien… estaba preocupado, por el bebé.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —musitó, mientras pasaba los dedos por su cabello en un intento de peinarlo—. Es solo que no he desayunado.

Edward apretó los labios. Ok, quería hacerla sufrir pero no así, había olvidado comprarle un cepillo, comida, cosas de ese jodido tipo. Anoche no le había llevado cena y ahora tampoco le había dado algo para desayunar. ¿Qué clase de pendejo era?

—Yo… —murmuró avergonzado—, me cambiaré rápido para ir a desayunar algo.

.

.

.

Bella cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba del delicioso sabor de las patatas.

—Haces ruiditos cuando comes —dijo de nuevo esa maldita voz, estremeciéndola.

Edward se encontraba frente a ella, y para variar estaba vestido todo de negro, llevaba una camiseta con un logo que decía _Led Zeppelin_, unos vaqueros oscuros de talle bajo, y esas condenadas botas que temía en un arranque usara contra ella. Su cabello se había secado por completo y se había asentado caóticamente.

—No me esté escuchando —refunfuñó.

—¿Te gustó?

—Sí —confirmó, regalándole una verdadera sonrisa.

Por un segundo le pareció que el cobrizo le iba a devolver la sonrisa, pero no, rápidamente fue sustituida por su habitual línea en los labios y su ceño fruncido, el cual ya estaba marcado permanentemente en medio de su frente. De hecho, era su única arruga.

—Qué bueno, ahora vámonos, tenemos que comprarte ropa. —Ahora fue el turno de ella de fruncir el ceño.

—¿Tengo ropa, sabe? Necesito ir a mi casa por mis apuntes y mi uniforme. —Edward estiró la mano y tomó una de las patatas, en un suave movimiento se la llevó a los labios. ¿Por qué todo lo que hacía era tan terriblemente elegante?

—Mandaré a Emmett por tus cosas —murmuró tomando otra patata—, ahora vámonos.

—¿Nos mudaremos con él?

—Me lo estoy pensando, ahora ¿podemos irnos, cariño? ¿O quizás quieras parlotear hasta el anochecer?

Era un jodido amargado. En cuanto salieron, Edward suspiró mortificado y ella se preguntó por qué, ¿estaría recordando a la hija de Aro? El frío viento logró sacudir su cabello robándole un escalofrío, de la nada unas tormentosas nubes cubrían por completo el cielo.

—Apresurémonos —indicó, el viento previó a la lluvia se colaba por su largo cabello moviéndolo—. No querrá que nos alcancé la lluvia y pesque un resfriado… ya sabe, no puedo tomar medicamentos.

Tal como lo había pensado, Edward volvió a ponerse lívido al mencionar implícitamente al bebé y se permitió sonreír internamente, no solo él podía molestarla, pero claro, después de eso le sujetó la muñeca, de nuevo como si darle la mano fuera tanto problema.

_El metro olía espantoso._

No es que Isabella se fuera a quejar en voz alta, pero la mezcla de diferentes perfumes le estaba provocando náuseas. Comenzó a sentirse mareada y su cuerpo estalló en calor, le importó una mierda que Edward se fuera enojar, pero en un movimiento rápido, lo abrazó por la estrecha cintura y enterró el rostro en su amplio pecho. Su loción era embriagadora, y sin duda un gran distractor sobre el resto de los aromas.

—¿Qué te pasa? —espetó con voz dura, sujetándola de los hombros en un intento por quitarla.

—Estoy muy mareada, me siento terrible, solo… por favor… —pidió con la voz entre cortada, se sentía débil por lo que se aferró a él con más fuerza. Escuchó algo como un gruñido, pero finalmente dejó de sujetarla por los hombros.

Para su asombro, pasó uno de sus grandes brazos por entre su brazo y le rodeó la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, mientras que con la otra se sujetó del pasamano para sostenerlos. Una corriente eléctrica la atravesó y tuvo que contener un escalofrío. Nunca admitiría lo segura que se sentía entre sus brazos. El metro iba tan lleno que habían tenido que ir de pie, y cada vez que más gente subía, Edward la estrechaba un poco más de forma protectora, impidiendo que nadie la tocara. Por un momento no le importó que parecieran la pareja feliz que no eran, tampoco las miradas inquisitivas de algunas señoras, no le importó que todo mundo lo viera como un delincuente lleno de tatuajes, solo se concentró en ese masculino aroma. Al abrirse las puertas, inmediatamente la soltó haciéndola perder el equilibrio, para luego con un bufido volver a sujetarla por la cintura. Cuando ella se sintió mejor, no se lo dijo. Después de todo era una masoquista.

—Voy a comprar algunas cosas… puedes ir viendo qué llevar. —Comenzó a alejarse de ella, pero unos pasos más adelante se giró para mirarla—. Ni se te ocurra intentar huir, sabes bien lo que pasará si lo haces. —Ella frunció el ceño y le sacó la lengua.

El cobrizo rodó los ojos y caminó rápido, pronto su amenazadora silueta se perdió de vista. Así que sin saber muy bien qué hacer, se abrazó a sí misma mientras caminaba hacia la ropa. Frunció el ceño al ver los precios de la ropa interior. Diablos, un sostén costaba veinte dólares y ¡sin las bragas!

Puso en el pequeño carrito cinco cambios, así al menos tendría uno de lunes a viernes y ya el fin de semana podría lavar. Suspiró al ver los jeans tan caros, solo se llevó tres, gruñó de nuevo cuando vio el precio de más de treinta dólares de la blusa más barata, de igual forma soló llevó cinco.

Faltaban pijamas, pero ya era demasiado dinero, podría dormir con los pantalones de deporte y la sudadera que Edward le había ofrecido.

—¿Por qué llevas tan pocas cosas? —Una seductora voz susurró sobre su hombro. No pudo evitar dar un respingo.

—¿Es otro más de sus sarcasmos? —Se giró para encararlo y se quedó sin aliento al ver por primera vez sus ojos brillando… divertidos.

—No… es decir… —miró hacía el carrito—, no traje nada de tu ropa y con eso no te alcanzará ni para un mes. —Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Así está bien.

Edward colocó una ropa que al parecer había escogido, luego se puso a curiosear removiendo la ropa y sacando uno de los sostenes que ella había elegido. Elevó una ceja mirándola, y de nuevo, Bella no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

—¿No se te hacen algo anticuados? —preguntó, su voz era cálida. Ella tragó en seco mientras negaba—. Te escogeré unos cuantos. —Abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras lo veía colocar nueva ropa en el carrito.

—No me los pondré. —Cruzó los brazos en su pecho.

—No estamos negociando, Isabella, lo sabes —dijo sin dejar de poner ropa, el colmo fue cuando comenzó a guardar _baby dolls._

—No gaste en vano, ¡no me pondré nunca eso! —gritó enfurecida, varias vendedoras se giraron a mirarlos.

—Eres como un pequeño tigre enfurecido cuando quieres, ¿no? —La miró sobre su hombro al tiempo que lanzaba nuevos sostenes.

Eso la hizo enfurecer más, esta vez no iba a ceder en eso. Podría en pleno siglo XXI pertenecerle, pero no se vestiría con lo que él dijera, eso sí que no. Enfurecida, se giró en sus talones y salió disparada sin rumbo fijo.

—¡Oh mi Dios! Que guapísimo, ese es mío —cuchicheó una vendedora entre risas, sus miradas lascivas dirigidas hacia Edward.

_Todo tuyo_, pensó Bella, mientras daba grandes zancadas para desaparecer de ahí. Sin quererlo, llegó hasta el departamento de bebés. Eso la hizo sentir mejor, sonriendo tocó la imperceptible pancita que pronto empezaría a crecer.

—Yo siempre te voy a querer, ángel —manifestó.

Tocó la fina sábana en color azul con animalitos estampados y no pudo evitar preguntarse por trillonésima ves si sería niño o niña, si se parecería a él. Sonrío de pronto ante el pensamiento, un pequeño bebé con el ceño fruncido permanentemente y cabello cobrizo, solo que ojala no heredara esos fríos ojos verdes… quizás si se pareciera a ella tendría los ojos de color café, serían cálidos y bonitos. De cualquier forma que se viera, estaba segura de que sería hermoso. Luego, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver las pequeñas pijamas, eran tan lindas y suaves que las paso por su rostro, disfrutando de la suave tela.

.

.

.

—¿Es para su hermanita? —preguntó un intento de voz seductora detrás de él.

—No es mi hermana. —Se giró molesto para mirarla. La pequeña perra de estatura media lo veía como si nunca hubiera visto el sol, parpadeando como si le dolieran los ojos, y sonriéndole de forma asquerosamente tonta.

—Um, en ese caso, quizás le gusten estos modelos de por acá… para adolescentes. Acompáñeme. —La siguió, pero luego se preocupó al no ver a Isabella por ningún lado. ¿Habría huido? Dios esperaba que no, abrió y cerró los puños nerviosamente.

El parloteo de la vendedora debería molestarlo, pero estaba más preocupado pensando en la estúpida chiquilla. ¿Habría huido? ¿A dónde podía ir sola? ¿Ya estaba lloviendo?

Sin decir una sola palabra, dejo a la vendedora hablando y salió disparado en busca de Isabella, el corazón le latía con fuerza de solo pensar en no encontrarla, en imaginarla huyendo de él, volviendo al lado de Phil, ¿y sí no volvía con ese bastardo?

Detuvo su paso abruptamente cuando la vio, ella estaba sonriendo mientras se restregaba cual gato sobre una pequeña manta. Su cuerpo entero se relajó al verla, la castaña caminó y deslizó los dedos por una cuna, luego estuvo un rato viendo diferentes zapatitos. Y no, mierda no. No sé permitiría enternecerse con esa engañosa imagen.

—Isabella —masculló con una voz ligeramente más alta de lo normal, ella dio un respingo al escucharlo y de sus manos se resbalaron unos zapatitos—. Vámonos, aún nos faltan las cosas de la comida.

Ella asintió dejando todo en su lugar, caminó hacia él y por poco resbaló con unos juguetes tirados. Edward suspiró, de verdad parecía tener dos pies izquierdos, ¿cómo diablos era tan torpe?

.

.

.

Emmett pensó que su hermano ya no podía sorprenderlo más, hasta que volvió a estacionarse afuera del jodido departamento donde vivía con la pequeña Isabella. De verdad pensaba mantenerla viviendo en este detestable lugar.

Tocó la puerta, y naturalmente fue Edward el que atendió. Su hermano ahora tenía la masa muscular de un luchador profesional de la _UFC_, pero como su estatura era tan grande, el peso se repartía a lo largo de sus huesos, lo cual le daba una apariencia más elegante y fibrosa. La camiseta negra se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel. Tenía un tatuaje de un eclipse en el hombro derecho, del cual podía ver las llamas del sol sobresaliendo por debajo del pliegue de la camiseta, otro tatuaje en la cara interna del brazo izquierdo en un idioma que Emmett no conocía, uno más debajo de la nuca y claro, seguro tenía más tatuajes que no le interesaba ver.

—Estás de broma si piensas seguir aquí —aseguró rompiendo el silencio.

—Hola, hermano, como siempre un gusto verte, pasa a mi _pocilga_. —Se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

—¿En dónde esta Bella?

—En el cuarto, cambiándose.

—Entonces… —Dio un paso hacia adentro y miró de reojo el lugar—. ¿Qué decidiste?

Cristo, aquel lugar era tan espantoso que ni siquiera le daba confianza el sofá que estaba en… bueno, la sala comedor.

—Deja de joder con eso, no voy a darte a mi hijo —aseveró, pasando nerviosamente una mano por su cabello en ese gesto que aunque no quisiera, había adquirido de su padre.

—No eso, me refería a lo de mudarte a uno de mis departamentos, y hablando de cosas, ¿qué has sabido de Victoria?

—Quedé en verla mañana —confirmó con una estúpida sonrisa torcida, a Emmett le daban náuseas esa mujer, pero se ahorró sus comentarios. Si quería que su hermano le hiciera caso, decir que su novia estaba loca era un mal comienzo, así que se decidió por decir otra cosa:

—Otra razón más para que se muden cerca de mí, ¿acaso dejarás sola a Bella aquí? ¿Qué pasa si se mete algún delincuente? ¿Qué pasa si alguien la deja herida? ¿Si necesita ver a un médico por el bebé? No tiene manera de comunicarse con nadie, de pedir ayuda… por una puta vez en tu vida, Edward, sé ra-zo-na-ble. —Su hermano cerró los ojos mientras pellizcaba el puente de su nariz.

—Yo… es solo que yo… estoy tan emputado con ella que quiero verla sufriendo aquí, quiero hacerla tan miserable como me hizo a mí. —Su voz era como una afilada daga.

—Está embarazada, no la hagas pasar malos ratos.

—Ella me ha hecho pasar los peores ratos en mi vida, que se joda —siseó.

Emmett elevó la mirada incrédulo hacía él, donde pudo apreciar los círculos negros que se formaban debajo de sus ojos, reforzando su apariencia de matón. Una apariencia terrible por cierto. Pero Edward no había sido siempre este ser frío y despiadado, no. De hecho había cambiado mucho a lo largo de los años. La vida le había golpeado con dureza desde temprana edad, pero en lugar de andar lloriqueando por el mundo se encerró en sí mismo, y a estas alturas ya no quedaba nada del introvertido niño que Emm había conocido alguna vez. No sólo cambió su cuerpo, su mente y su personalidad también cambiaron… pero a mal, lo que realmente era una pena.

—Nadie te obligó a embarazarla… —dijo con voz suave, sabía que eso tranquilizaría a su hermano.

—Me drogó, Emmett.

—Bueno, ya. Lo hecho, hecho esta. De nada sirve que le hagas la vida miserable.

—No tengo nada que perder. —Sonrió torcidamente y no era una sonrisa feliz—. Sabes que estoy jodido.

—Solo múdate al departamento, déjanos cuidarla y tú sigue haciendo lo que quieras. —Edward suspiró, se quedó callado por una eternidad hasta que finalmente gruñó.

—Está bien —farfulló entre dientes. Emmett quería hacer el baile de la victoria, pero en cambio solo asintió restándole importancia, frente a él había que actuar así.

—Edward, ¿quiere que también guarde…? —Isabella salió de la habitación, lucía demasiado delgada y pálida. La noche anterior no había tenido la oportunidad de apreciarla realmente mientras ella se ocultaba debajo de las mantas. Su cabello castaño enmarcaba su rostro destacando sus muy afilados rasgos. Frunció el ceño, el estúpido de su hermano la iba a matar de hambre. Furioso, lanzó una mirada envenenada hacia Edward—. Lo siento, señ… digo… perdón, Emmett, hola…

Él no pudo evitar levantarse y caminar hacia ella, no la odiaba, de hecho le caía muy bien. Nunca entendería por qué la dulce chica habría drogado a su hermano, pero no le importaba, era difícil de creer eso y más viniendo de la boca de su muy retorcido hermanito.

—¿Qué tal, Bella? —Llegó hasta ella y le estiró la mano, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a la chica sonrojarse como siempre.

—¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar? —susurró ella de forma cálida.

—No, de hecho venía por ustedes, Edward accedió a mudarse a uno de mis departamentos…

—Oigan, par de amigas, dejen las pláticas para otro día. —Emmett cerró los ojos, su hermano podía ser un cabronazo cuando se lo proponía, justamente como ahora—. Isabella, tengo hambre, quiero que prepares algo antes de irnos.

—Mandaré a Alistair por sus cosas. —El cobrizo iba a protestar, por lo que se apresuró a decir—: Cuanto antes estén en el departamento, mejor.

.

.

.

Sándwiches.

Haría sándwiches y solo haría tres, de los cuales se comería dos ella solita. Edward, el _Frío _para todos, el _ogro_ para ella, estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que estaba haciendo la cena porque él se lo hubiera pedido, lo estaba haciendo porque también tenía demasiada hambre. Por supuesto que Bella sabía cocinar, pobre de ella donde no supiera, teniendo una cafetería que atender y con un padrastro loco para exigírselo, pero no pensaba cocinarle nada más elaborado a ese loco de Edward.

Así que mal cortó la lechuga, no le puso mayonesa a un pan y tampoco queso, le sirvió agua en lugar de refresco y casi le aventó el plato. El cobrizo abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero finalmente solo parpadeó, en un gesto que le pareció a la castaña distinguir como incredulidad.

—¿Por qué dos para ti y para mí uno solo?

—Porque sí —farfulló, sin prestarle más atención, él mordió ligeramente su labio mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Mientras cenaba, Bella no pudo evitar pensar en su mamá y en lo que seguramente estaría sufriendo al no saber nada de ella, pensó en el regreso a la escuela después de las vacaciones de verano, pensó en todo lo que la rodeaba… particularmente ese extraño hombre que estaba frente a ella. Por Dios, era tan abrumador que ya preferiría que la enterraran viva antes que sentarse de nuevo sola en la cocina con él. Su estómago se agitó, por lo que ni siquiera tocó el segundo sándwich.

—Has comido muy poco. —Edward, quien al parecer no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer que estar ladrando órdenes y viéndola comer, ahora molestaba con que no había comido lo suficiente.

—Estoy satisfecha.

—Debes de alimentarte bien para que mi hijo sea fuerte y sano. —No pudo evitar sonreír al escucharle decir _mi hijo_—. Cuando te vayas, conseguiré una fórmula suficientemente nutritiva para que esté bien sin ti.

La castaña cerró los ojos, su corazón se oprimió incluso. _¿Cuándo te vayas?_ Ella nunca dejaría a su pequeño angelito con nadie, era suyo.

—No lo dejaré.

—Sí que lo harás —gruñó —, él no tiene por qué saber que su madre es una cualquiera, no tiene que saber que se concibió en un mugriento antro, no tiene por qué saber que existes. —Isabella apretó los puños.

—Es mi hijo también. —Durante toda su vida se había visto privada de muchas cosas, entre ellas la libertad para opinar, pero por su pequeño angelito haría cualquier cosa—. Estaré a su lado siempre.

—No tienes madera para ser madre, Isabella, tan solo eres una niña —murmuró él mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

—Usted tampoco es un padre modelo.

Después de eso se levantó y se puso a limpiar la cocina, gracia a todos los cielos alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Alistair, el señor que había mandado Emmett para ayudar con la mudanza. Cuando él les había pedido mudarse casi quiso abrazarlo de felicidad, Emmett era muy amable. Pero ahora, mientras veía a Edward empacando, pensó que no importaba a dónde fuera, mientras siguiera con el ogro, su vida sería un infierno.

* * *

**Bueno chicas, ¿qué les pareció? Emmett al menos esta de lado de nuestra chica, ya le hacía falta un poco de ayudita o ustedes que dicen?**

**Gracias por agregarme a favoritos y alertas!**

**A mis chicas: Jhossa,** si la ama es su novia y ahora esta por perderla si se entera que embarazo a otra mujer. **Ashleyswan **pues Emm abrió una nueva posibilidad para ellos, aunque claro esta que Edward al menos ni siquiera lo va a considerar. **Neith **gracias por comentar nena, espero te haya gustado ;) **karolay28 **muchas gracias por comentar nena, Edward no le hace para nada la vida fácil. **Zujeyane **asi es nena, tienen una vida bastante difícil y todavía lo que les espera. **Janalez** como siempre un gusto leerte nena! **Syreney **jajaja nena, pues que te digo esta es una historia complicada y lo que le sigue, ¿Cómo ves? **espejismo de ficción **aquí esta el 3 nena, espero te haga feliz jaja :) **OrizMartha **Hola nena, no sé si Edward se dará cuenta de que Bella era virgen y todavía falta que le crea, es tan cerrado! **Kim **jajaja que te puedo decir, es una historia fuerte y complicada… ya sabes que ni me gusta batallar :D **Brenda Swan **jajaja ay nena bienvenida, gracias a ti por seguirme comentarme y leerme! **Kami Cullen **yo también te amo nena jajaja que risa, yo también adoro los fics de este tipo y espero este nos quede bien :) **naye cross **Gracias nena! Espero este también te haya gustado. **isa Kathe **Pues de entrada si le esta yendo mal, él es muy cerrado y se siente traicionado, tiene un carácter demasiado complicado como para portarse comprensivo, ya veremos que sigue más adelante, gracias por comentar! **sandra32321 **Gracias nena, bienvenida a una nueva locura, espero te siga gustando. **Siria Anderson **mil gracias nena, esperemos que te siga gustando :) **cavendano13 **jajaja mejor explicado imposible, ahora solo falta que Ed te escuche y lo entienda jaja mil gracias por comentar **Grace **Hola nena bienvenida, espero que te guste igual, muchas gracias! **yasmin-cullen **hola espero te siga gustando, gracias por comentar! **Eri, **de momento si estoy centrada en esta historia y tienes razón ;) si ha gustado, gracias por comentar! **Sumebe **gracias nena y disculpa por las tardanzas! **Crepusculo-Total **así es nena, todo se lee muy jodido pero esperemos se vaya componiendo, gracias! **Cary, **gracias a ti nena por comentar, sé que hay un montón de dudas y las iré despejando poco a poco ;) **Edu **pues ambos de una forma u otra terminaron en donde mismo, prueba clara de la bronca que vienen arrastrando en su vida, ya les iré explicando el pasado de cada uno, un gusto leerte nena. **Elizabeth, **hola nena Edward es muy temperamental en parte por su carácter, en parte por sus consumos, tiene un pasado tormentoso y ya se los iré explicando, mil gracias por leerme y comentar :) **patymdn **pues como veras Ed de momento no quiere escuchar el por que de las cosas ni Bella puede explicarlo, lo que complica aun más la historia, gracias a ti por comentar :D **Emily **ajajaja yo también sería su esclava para que te digo que no me gusta sufrir si mi segundo apodo cuando se trata de él es masoquista? Sé lo que te pueden los caverward pero este además olderward y darkward i-ma-gi-na-te jajaja como siempre un gusto leerte. **CarlieS **jajaja tiernucho, que buenos recuerdos, Edward el frío esta bien jodido jaja sonó como a rima y le queda perfecto, mil gracias por acompañarme en otra historia nena y bienvenida! **Elizabeth Swan Cullen** mil gracias nena por tus palabras y yo tardándome horrores espero no te hayas acabado los dedos! Jejeje **Cindy mi amol, **ya me imagino como has de estar odiando a este Ed pero bueno que te digo esta demasiado descocido en cuanto a Emm, ahora es hermano mayor eso quiere decir que pasa de los 30, te gusta? **Gloria** lindaa ya te imagino asustada con este Ed que se porta muy mal, cero tierno, cero chistoso y por demás cero comprensivo, pero bueno esta autora tuya que se saca locas historias, mil gracias por leerme y continuar por aquí eres un amors **Jupy **huy nena, para que Ed entienda y perdone a Bella creo que aún estamos retiradas, mil gracias por comentar. **Joan Gala **cuando leí no me gustó, pensé oh… en serio? :( y nada que dices que lo adoraste inmediatamente se me dibujó una sonrisota de tonta, claro que entiendo tu entusiasmo que yo reacciono igual con sus comentarios y para que te digo lo que me dice mi esposo cada que me estoy riendo sola, mil gracias por tus palabras **Solecito **Pobrecita Bells como dices, dentro de todo el mundo corrupto en el que esta creciendo ella es dulce y trata de ser sincera, ojala Ed pueda verlo. **angelo della morte 12 **mil gracias, espero este capi también te haya gustado! **Dracullen **mil gracias, espero que sigas por aquí. **Pau **bueno, aca te explico un poco porque Edward quiere tener a Bella bajo supervisión no creas, no es taaan malo jaja tu siempre defendiendo mis personajes, eres un amor. **Gatita Cullen **jajaj discúlpame nena que me cuatrapeo con los nombres, gracias a ti por seguir por aquí y apoyándome con una locura bastante intensa, tu mirada amenazadora me ha calado y vamos a tener que ponernos manos a la obra para encontrarle a estos dos algo en común a parte del hijo! Jaja mil gracias por leerme y comentarme **Marchu, **mil gracias por tu comentario nena, se viene difícil! **Esmeralda Cullen **mil gracias nena por pasarte por acá y por tu comentario, que linda :) **MochytaWesley** mil gracias por comprenderme! Jajaja yo también amo asi a los Ed malos para que te digo que no sí, sí espero no hacerlo muy largo, gracias por comentar. **Tecupi **nena, ni te disculpes con las expresiones que soy la madre de las groserías jajaja ya deberías haberlo notado, ambos están en problemas y poco a poco iré desmarañándolas para que se vaya entendiendo, mil gracias! **Sarai**, alias beta malvada como siempre, un gusto leerte aquí y en todos lados, gracias por ayudarme con esta historia compliqueichon te amodoro!

Mil gracias otra vez por su recibimiento, por sus comentarios y todas sus palabras de apoyo, nos leemos pronto y ya saben en el grupo ponemos adelantos y demás!

**www. facebook groups/ eraseunavez. dannysk (recuerden, sin espacios o en mi perfil pueden ir directamente al link)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Historia adulta, si eres menor de edad ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad.**_

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. El fic proviene de mi loca cabeza._**

**_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN Betas FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

**_Alias la beta malvada, mil gracias por todo nena, sé que andas muy apurada y con mucho trabajo y como siempre dandote tiempo para darme ideas :)  
_**

—No tienes madera para ser madre, Isabella, tan solo eres una niña —murmuró él mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

—Usted tampoco es un padre modelo.

Después de eso se levantó y se puso a limpiar la cocina, gracia a todos los cielos alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Alistair, el señor que había mandado Emmett para ayudar con la mudanza. Cuando él les había pedido mudarse casi quiso abrazarlo de felicidad, Emmett era muy amable. Pero ahora, mientras veía a Edward empacando, pensó que no importaba a dónde fuera, mientras siguiera con el ogro, su vida sería un infierno.

* * *

_**Para ser feliz en el amor uno debe saber, sin cegarse, como cerrar los ojos.**_

—Esto es… increíble.

Bella parpadeó deslumbrada mientras veía los enormes departamentos frente a ella, las enormes letras que decían _Insignia _eran impresionantes y…

Ya en serio, ¿a qué se dedicarían exactamente los Cullen?

—Emmett, cabrón arrogante —dijo el ogro entre dientes mientras examinaba todo—, ni te acostumbres, no viviremos aquí por mucho tiempo.

La castaña lo ignoró mientras continuaba mirando con verdadero asombro la recepción de cristal de donde colgaban unos majestuosos candelabros. Alistair los condujo hacia el elevador, donde después Isabella pensaría que iba a odiarlos por el resto de su vida. El pequeño espacio retenía la loción de Edward, y la calefacción solo concentraba todo aquel aroma de forma permanente e intensa. La chica se revolvió con incomodidad chocante, no queriendo aceptar cuánto le gustaba ese aroma y repitiéndose hasta el cansancio que debería de odiarlo.

Respiró hondo y un cosquilleo le recorrió la nuca, esa sensación de sentirse observada la acechó de nuevo, se sentía exactamente igual que aquel día en el Vulturi's. Se preguntó si Edward la había visto en aquel momento, elevó el rostro y contuvo un gritito, apresando su labio cuando vio que efectivamente la estaba mirando, no había duda que él había sido. Sus anchos hombros hacían lucir diminuto el espacio, apoyado contra la pared con las manos en los bolsillos, Edward parecía todo un depredador consumado y esos ojos… Dios, dos orbes verdes escaneándola como si fuera una intrusa, como si la que estuviera fuera de lugar fuera ella y no él, con todos esos tatuajes y esa ropa negra. Y cuando las puertas finalmente se abrieron, fue la primera en salir disparada de ahí.

Alistair le entregó a Edward una tarjeta, y después de despedirse, se fue de la misma forma educada y silenciosa en la que había llegado. Bella por poco se le cuelga a las piernas, lo último que quería era otra horripilante noche con el creador de todas y cada una de las pesadillas.

En cuanto entraron al departamento, de nuevo contuvo una exclamación que impugnaba por abandonar sus labios. La decoración en blanco la hizo casi derretirse de gusto. ¡Todo era tan pulcro y limpio! La estancia era amplia, una pequeña mesa de cristal en medio de los sillones y una gran pantalla estaba al lado del reluciente piano negro. El comedor era de cristal, la luz se colaba por los enormes ventanales… Pero por favor, tan solo por favor, ¿podía alguien bajarle a la calefacción?

—¿A qué hora vas mañana a clases? —preguntó detrás de ella, haciéndola dar un respingo.

—A… a las ocho. —_Dios,_ se estaba cocinando, acalorada se quitó el suéter.

—Bien, te llevaré.

—No es necesario yo… —Él elevó una ceja retándolo a cuestionarlo.

—¿Piensas ir caminando sola? Ah, sí claro, como no.

—No soy una fugitiva y tengo una camioneta… podemos ir por ella, volveré aquí sana y salva…

—Y yo no tengo diecisiete, _cariño._ ¿Por quién me tomas? No soy como tus compañeritos de clases que te creen tus mentiras —aseguró con una estúpida sonrisa que hizo que la temperatura en la habitación subiera algunos grados más. Se sentía abochornada y muy enfurecida, por lo que dejó que la furia hablara por ella.

—No, de hecho usted es como _mi_ _papá_. —La sonrisa arrogante fue sustituida inmediatamente por una mirada llena de ira, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a andar a grandes zancadas hacia la sala—. ¿Me dejará ir sola? —lo presionó.

—¿Para qué le cuentes a todo el jodido mundo que te retengo a la fuerza?

—No pensaba decirle a nadie —respondió ofendida.

—Me alegro, de cualquier manera nadie te va a creer y lo sabes. Fin de la discusión, te llevaré y te esperaré a la salida, sin importar parecerme a tu padre.

—Pero es que no es justo… —espetó furiosa, casi echando chispas.

—Pues entonces, espero disfrutes de la decepción. —Edward la taladró con esos fríos orbes, y de pronto la castaña comenzó a ver todo distorsionado, se sujetó del borde de la silla sintiendo un sudor frío en la piel mientras intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos.

.

.

.

Edward miró en cámara lenta como Bella trastabillaba un poco, estaba por caerse… _mierda._

Sus ojos se volvieron blancos al tiempo que su pequeño cuerpo se desplomaba. Solo Dios sabría de dónde sacó una velocidad casi absurda y alcanzó a sostener su cabeza antes que golpeara contra el suelo. Sus largos mechones castaños se derramaron por el piso y su cuerpo quedó frágil y laxo. El cobrizo se fijó que tenía la piel totalmente pálida y el labio inferior algo hinchando, producto del mal hábito que había visto que tenía, se lo mordía todo el jodido tiempo.

—Oye. —La sacudió ligeramente—. Oye… ¿Bella?, ¿estás bien?

La estrechó entre sus brazos, alarmado de que no respondiera, y no pudo evitar notar lo pequeña que era, mucho más ligera que Victoria, más frágil. Y mientras Victoria olía a gel de ducha, esta chica olía… a ¿fresas?

_Qué-Mierda._ ¿Cómo por qué en el mundo estaba comparándolas? Dios, eran tan opuestas, Victoria alta, llena de curvas, con un cabello rojizo que se derramaba como la sangre por su espalda, mientras que Bella era delgada, con una cabellera castaña abundante y rizada… y además _una adolescente_, bien formada, pero adolescente al fin y al cabo.

Caminó con ella en brazos a la habitación, pensando qué hacer. De pronto ella gimió quedamente y, de alguna manera, su rostro quedó enterrado en su cuello, lo que lo hizo estremecerse. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? Elevó el cuello intentando en lo menos posible que lo tocara, y finalmente intentó depositarla en la cama… pero ella se aferró a su camiseta.

Edward frunció el ceño, teniendo que sostenerla en su regazo. Intentó soltarse de nuevo pero ella se presionó más contra él, por lo que le movió el hombro.

—Oye, despierta…

—Ya cállate —balbuceó, apretando más los ojos.

Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, _nadie_ nunca lo había callado sin haber librado una golpiza. Estuvo a punto de reírse de la situación, pero luego recordó que la odiaba y obligó a su cuerpo a mantenerse sereno. Bajó la mirada para verla y se topó con que la blusa se le había bajado más de lo debido, mostrando unos redondeados pechos que si mal no recordaba, cabían perfectamente bien en sus manos. ¿Y qué tan retorcido era eso de estar pensando que de alguna manera era atractiva? Cristo, pero si era una puberta, una niña diez años menor que él y… ¿cuán enfermizo era que estuviera esperando un hijo suyo?

—¿También finges los desmayos? Porque sí es así, déjame decirte que ya estás lista para actuar en telenovelas —comentó al tiempo que le movía la barbilla de un lado hacia el otro. Ella refunfuñó, golpeándole la mano para luego abrir los ojos, Edward aún estaba asombrado de haber recibido el primer manotazo de parte de alguna mujer en toda su vida, pero no tuvo tiempo a procesar nada más cuando vio el pánico reflejado en los ojos de la chica, Bella se sentó tan rápido que golpeó su cabeza con la de él—. ¡Mierda!

—L-Lo siento… yo… ¿qué pasó? —preguntó sobándose la frente y mirando hacia todos lados.

—Te desmayaste. —Bella cerró los ojos sin importarle seguir aún en su regazo, lo que lo tenía bastante… confundido.

¿Cómo era posible que estuviera sintiendo un ligero placer en sentir su delicado peso? El auto desprecio pataleó hasta el borde de su cordura, pero por más encabronado e indignado que estaba, el cosquilleo estúpido que estaba sintiendo no se detuvo, sino que se extendió por cada parte de su cuerpo que estaba en contacto con ella.

Y para colmo, en ese momento también odió a la maldita naturaleza, odió más que nunca a su traidor pene que estaba respondiendo a esos ridículos estímulos.

—Bueno, si ya te sientes mejor, ¿te molestaría quitarte de mí regazo? —Ella abrió los ojos como platos, el rubor extendiéndose por su rostro hasta su cuello, mientras intentaba dar un salto para quitarse.

Pero claro, no lo consiguió y regresó a sus brazos con más fuerza, cayendo torpemente hacia atrás, por lo que Edward apenas alcanzó a sujetarla por las muñecas para que no diera contra el piso haciendo que ella se quejara con dolor. Rápidamente la arrastró a sus brazos y la sostuvo con firmeza. La chica solo suspiró, y por su respiración supo que seguía agitada.

—Lo... lo lamento mucho, señor.

—¿Pues qué no te fijas en lo que haces?

—Lo siento, señor.

—¿Quieres dejar de llamarme _señor_? —medio gritó haciéndola dar un respingo. _Por Dios. _Bufó sintiéndose exasperado, a veces le parecía que Isabella reaccionaba con ciertas cosas como un animal herido.

—No quiero. —Su voz, aunque temerosa, no dejaba de ser testaruda como el infierno. _Ni tan herida, ni tan temerosa…_ murmuró su voz.

Podía apreciar lo miedosa y cohibida que era, pero muy en el fondo se resistía a ceder ante él. Lo que realmente le resultaba novedoso, había personas que le huían, o que querían acercársele por su forma de pelear, por el dinero que ganaba, por droga, por su estúpido rostro o su cuerpo, incluso por el sexo, y luego… estaba Isabella. Detestándolo. Pero para su desgracia, esperando un hijo suyo, con diecisiete puñeteros años y plantándosele como un gatito furioso… por alguna jodida razón quiso sonreír.

—¿Por qué no? No voy a morderte —dijo, sonando menos molesto. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro, y de nuevo, el movimiento de su pecho llamó su atención.

—A veces pienso que está a punto de hacerlo —cuchicheó sin mirarlo. Ésta vez Edward no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes.

—Ganas no me faltan, sobre todo cuando te pones toda necia, pero todavía no llegamos a ese extremo, entonces… ¿podrás dejar de tratarme como un señor?

—¿Me dejará ir sola a la escuela?

—No.

—Pues entonces, espero que disfrute de la decepción. —Él apretó los labios intentando no volver a caer en ese juego, desvió los ojos de esa boca que le parecía demasiado tentadora y se fijó en su piel—. ¿Y esto? —preguntó, trazando con los dedos algunos moretones en sus brazos, su piel se sentía como terciopelo, y lamentó que se viera arruinada.

—Me caí. —Vaya que sí había notado su falta de coordinación, pero diablos, ¿hasta cuándo seguiría mintiendo? Se enfureció.

—¿Algún día podrás hablar con la verdad? ¿Quién te hizo ésta mierda, tu padre?

—Ese bastardo no es mi padre. —La nota amarga en su voz lo tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—¿Por qué quiere saberlo? —murmuró, mirándolo reticente. El cobrizo solo se encogió de hombros—. Es mi padrastro.

_Oh_, al menos tenían algo en común.

—¿Te golpeaba seguido? —La castaña mordió su labio sin mirarlo, y aunque no respondió, supo la respuesta—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque no soy su hija, supongo. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Es una respuesta muy pobre, ¿sabes que quisiera matarlo solo por eso?

—¿Porque me golpea? —Él asintió—. Es una justificación muy pobre para matar a alguien.

—Pues la tuya es una justificación igual de pobre para permitirlo —rebatió mirándola, ella se ruborizó y desvió la mirada.

—No es lo mismo…

.

.

.

El timbre sonó haciéndola dar un respingo. Edward resopló como si le molestara que por todo se asustara, así que decidió dejar de fastidiarlo al estar sobre su regazo y se bajó, dándole gracias a los cielos por la campana, ahora sí que de la salvación.

Estaba aturdida por haberse desmayado, por haber escuchado que se reía… Dios, de verdad se reía, un sonido bajo y melodioso, estaba aturdida por ese sonido, por haber sentido sus dedos contra su piel, por la manera en la que trazó con delicadeza sus horribles moretones… esos que su padrastro le había hecho. Lo último que le apetecía era hablar de Phil, el desgraciado la atormentaba incluso en sueños.

El cobrizo se apresuró a abrir la puerta, e inmediatamente después bufó como era su costumbre.

—También me da gusto verte, Edward.

El repiqueteo de unos tacones dio paso a una despampanante rubia que entró sin que se le invitara a pasar, seguida por Emmett que parecía su escolta. La chica llevaba un oscuro traje sastre que marcaba unas curvas tremendas, y su cabello rubio caía en una hermosa cascada por su espalda.

—No-me-chingues —jadeó la rubia al verla.

—¡Amor! —regañó Emmett—. Dijiste que serías neutral.

—¿Cómo voy a ser neutral viéndola a ella? —La apuntó.

Isabella mordió su labio sintiendo que el estómago se le iba al piso, por lo que se abrazó nerviosamente a sí misma, lo único que faltaba era caerle mal a la esposa de Emmett. No solo porque sus ojos azules eran muy intimidantes, o porque se veía que podía ponerle una paliza si se lo propusiera, sino porque le agradaba Emmett, había considerado que era al único que tenía de su lado.

—Sigo esperando mi abrazo de felicitación —canturreó Edward, haciendo que la rubia se girara en redondo a verle, lucía una mueca de desagrado en el rostro.

—Eres un puto mal nacido y pervertido. ¿Cómo pudiste embarazar a una niña?

—Cuida tu vocabulario, Rosalie —advirtió el cobrizo, sus ojos verdes lucían encendidos—. Ella no es ninguna _niña_, trabajaba en el Vulturi's de bailarina exótica. —Bella se ruborizó, incrédula de que sacara eso a colación—. Me drogó, y aunque ustedes no lo crean, me violó. —Oficialmente la castaña se puso roja como el fuego.

—¡Usted ya estaba drogado!

—¡No lo estaba! —rugió Edward, viéndola con odio.

—Basta, chicos, por favor —concilió Emmett, elevando las manos—. No venimos a discutir, ni a hacer problemas. Bella, ella es Rosalie, mi esposa.

La rubia respiró hondo, se llevó ambas manos al cabello, acomodándolo un poco como si la furia se lo hubiera despeinado, y finalmente extendió la mano.

—Lo siento, es que… bueno —suspiró—, solo lo siento. Llámame Rose, pequeña.

—El placer es mío —susurró, intentando no irritarse, detestaba sentirse tan "niña" alrededor de todos.

—Ed, Alistair ya recuperó tu motocicleta y la dejó afuera —comentó Emmett.

—Perfecto. —Bella se quedó atónita al ver la sonrisa del cobrizo.

—Por cierto… papá te está esperando en el despacho. Se veía bastante furioso.

—Él siempre está furioso —refutó. Ambos hermanos se alejaron un poco, dejándola bajo la escrutadora mirada de la rubia.

—Bueno… fue un mal comienzo, Edward logra sacarme de mis casillas, en serio. —Se acercó a ella—. Es que es… tan difícil, tan testarudo, y tú luces tan pequeña… lamento lo que sea que te haya hecho.

—Yo también tuve la culpa en esto. —Sonrió, pero más bien pareció una mueca.

—Ni siquiera eres mayor de edad, no creo que siquiera supieras en lo que te estabas metiendo.

Bella no quiso rebatir eso, ni indignarse porque la llamara niña de forma al parecer inconsciente cada vez, tampoco quiso insistir en que de hecho sí había engañado a Edward, por lo que se dedicó a escucharla y a respirar libremente al no tener al ogro merodeando. Al pensar en él, sus ojos se desviaron levemente en su búsqueda, justo al tiempo que lo veía tirar de su cabello y salir del departamento maldiciendo. ¿A dónde iría?

.

.

.

No iba a cambiar.

Carlisle lo estaba sermoneando, otra vez. Como en los viejos tiempos, hablando de los valores y la familia, de lo bueno y lo catastrófico, pero no había palabras, formas ni dinero que hiciera que Edward Cullen cambiara lo que era.

—Pensé que estabas mejor, que esa tal Victoria te tenía a raya… —Sus ojos azules lucieron cansados al mirarlo—. No le he dicho a Esme, no he tenido el valor para decírselo, sabes bien cuánto te adora y esto va a lastimarla. —Tiró de su cabello—. ¿En qué estabas pensando? Es tan solo una niña... ¿me estás escuchando?

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de meterte en mis cosas? No necesito que veles por mí, te pagaré el dinero que me prestaste y fin del problema. —Tiró algunas cenizas de su cigarrillo sobre el cenicero,

—Ya te dije que no se trata del dinero, ¿qué mierda piensas hacer con esa jovencita? ¿Cómo vas a mantenerla?

—Ese es mi jodido problema, y es ella la que debería habérselo pensado dos veces antes de meterse conmigo.

—Déjate de rencores, tienes un hijo que viene en camino. ¿Quieres que acabe como tú?

Ah, _mierda_. Esa sí le había dolido.

De todas las indirectas, bastante directas, de su padre, sin duda esa dio en el clavo. Ya era bastante malo haber tenido una zorra por madre, poseer a temprana edad demasiado poderío físico, para que le recordaran que era una aberración de la naturaleza. Así que sintiéndose bastante incómodo y emputado, se levantó del sofá.

—Ahora vas a huir. Escúchame, Edward, no puedes…

No terminó de escuchar la cantaleta de su padre. El fuerte ruido de sus botas chocando contra el suelo lograban aminorar un poco los furiosos latidos de su corazón, y mientras abría y cerraba los puños intentando controlarse, en su mente solo había una cosa: _Victoria._

Llevaba años que había descubierto que la lucha y el sexo eran sus desahogos, los dos únicos tranquilizantes que funcionaban en él, y los usaba como un maldito drogadicto. Dosis constantes de ambos le ayudaban a mantenerse equilibrado. Se subió a su _Harley_ sin importar nada más que el viento frío contra su rostro, pero la sensación duró poco al pensar en esas necesidades de su cuerpo, las odiaba. Claro, el rostro y la fuerza desmedida estaban bien, pero encantado habría preferido nacer jorobado si eso le reportara algo de paz. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo era la serenidad. Ni siquiera recordaba quién era él.

La desintegración de su propio yo se había producido a temprana edad. Así que a estas alturas ya había abandonado toda esperanza de ser alguien normal. Ahora, era en su mayor parte un ser insensible, nada más que un escaparate ostentoso y en realidad vacío.

Se estacionó fuera del departamento que compartía con su novia, inmediatamente sintió que tenía los pies ligeros y su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse de excitación mientras se bajaba.

En cuanto ella abrió la puerta se quedaron mirando, una energía violenta cargándose con fuerza a su alrededor. El destello de furia en los ojos azules de la pelirroja le dijo que no había olvidado que durmió sola la noche anterior. Así que ambos estaban en un plan tan jodido, que cuando Edward estampó los labios con rudeza en ella y tiró de su cintura restregándole las caderas con necesidad, la lengua de la chica salió rápidamente a su encuentro. Era como un maldito ritual que tenían. No preguntas, no reclamos, solo tomaban ese momento y después… pensaban.

—Un día de estos me voy a negar —jadeó ella mientras se dejaba empujar hacia adentro.

Edward sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza, ella nunca en cuatro años se había negado. Se desabotonó rápidamente los pantalones y dejó salir libre al bastardo de su pene. Lo cubrió rápidamente con un condón, de forma casi experta a estas alturas. Lo último que necesitaba era otro… _bebé_. El pensamiento casi le baja la erección, pero al ver los ojos cargados de lujuria que tenía su novia, se olvidó de todo.

Victoria se relamió los labios lascivamente antes de darse la vuelta y apoyarse contra el comedor. Separó sus piernas largas y suaves al tiempo que elevaba ligeramente el culo, la pequeñísima falda de cuero de verdad le resultó toda una bendición. Edward deslizó la mano moviendo las suaves bragas hacia un lado, y sin preámbulos se enterró con tanta fuerza que la hizo gimotear, lanzándola hacia adelante, a él por su lado se le escapó un gruñido de placer ante la sensación.

—Eso no va a pasar —susurró cerca de su oído—, no podemos luchar contra lo que somos.

La pelirroja gimió estremeciéndose, haciéndolo sonreír nuevamente. Entonces comenzó a empujar contra ella sin piedad, a Victoria siempre le había gustado el sexo rudo, lo que estaba perfecto para Edward, de hecho no conocía otra manera de hacerlo. El sexo era eso, sexo.

Sintió el cuerpo de su novia tensarse y sus gritos comenzaron a invadir la habitación. Perdido en las sensaciones, bajó la cabeza y enterró los dientes sobre su hombro haciéndola gritar, el orgasmo la tomó fuertemente, debilitándole las piernas, así que le sujetó las caderas para sostenerla y continuó empujando un par de minutos sintiendo su propia liberación acercarse. Apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras sentía su pene hincharse y estallar con fuerza. _Claro, lo bueno no dura para siempre, _pensaría el cobrizo unos instantes después.

Habían quedado tan agotados, que se deslizaron torpemente hasta quedar extendidos en el suelo. La pelirroja encendió un cigarrillo y le dio una fuerte calada antes de pasárselo.

—¿Dónde estuviste anoche, amor?

—Pensé que querías tiempo para pensar las cosas, me quedé en mi departamento.

—No así, no quiero que te quedes en ese lugar. No me gusta, nadie debería vivir allí…

De improvisto, unos grandes ojos marrones acompañados de una estúpida y cálida sonrisa se colaron por la mente de Edward, ni siquiera _ella _debería haberse quedado una sola vez en ese lugar. Apenas tenían un día viviendo juntos, pero su actitud le resultaba increíblemente difícil de leer. No sabía si estaba enojada, si estaba feliz, indiferente o si solo no le importaba una mierda nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No era como Victoria, que aunque bipolar, era más fácil de leer… no que las estuviera comparando, claro.

—Iré a vivir a uno de los departamentos de Emmett.

—Regresa a casa, ya no quiero que peleemos, bebé, te amo tanto. —Buscó su mano para entrelazar sus dedos—. Me prometiste dejar de hacer todas esas cosas destructivas y te creo, sé que aprendiste tu lección. —Sonrió la joven, Edward apretó su mano de vuelta y dio otra calada a su cigarro.

—Emmett me va a dar trabajo ahí mismo en sus departamentos, quiere que repare algunas cosas y me dijo que podía quedarme… creo que es una buena idea, además puedo venir a quedarme contigo un par de noches...

—Estás mintiendo —afirmó la chica soltando su mano—, ¿hasta cuándo piensas verme la cara? —Edward suspiró, entreteniéndose con los diseños extraños que ella había pintado en la pared.

—Te estoy diciendo lo que quieres escuchar —murmuró, soltando el humo lentamente entre los labios.

—¿¡No puedes solo dejar de ir a las bodegas!? —rugió poniéndose de pie. Su cabello que ahora se había esponjado la hacía lucir como una leona furiosa y sexy.

—Sabes que lo necesito.

—¡Estás jodido! Estás perdido en estupideces. ¿Qué no lo ves? No necesitas esas mierdas, pensé que con el tiempo lo cambiarías, de verdad que lo pensé. —Lo empujó en el pecho.

—Siempre te he dicho lo que soy, y no está por demás recordarte que nos conocimos precisamente allí —escupió, tomándola de las manos.

—¡Es que detesto ese lugar!, ¿qué no lo entiendes? —En un momento se liberó de su agarre y se levantó, furiosa vio lo que eran lienzos y pinceles desperdigados por el comedor y comenzó a lanzarlos. Él suspiró de nuevo mientras se ponía de pie.

—Y yo pensé que ya estarías acostumbrada, no volveré por aquí hasta que seas tú la que me llame. —Salió del departamento justo cuando ella le lanzó una paleta llena de acuarelas.

—¡No lo haré! No te voy a llamar jamás… —Sus gritos y sollozos lo acompañaron incluso cuando arrancó la moto.

Pocos minutos después, Edward se encontró observando el desenfrenado nido de depravación que era el lugar frente a él. El Vulturi's estaba en los límites de la ciudad, y sus clientes eran refinados y adinerados, cuando menos en la parte frontal. Porque detrás de todo ese piso rodeado por mujeres casi desnudas, apuestas y máquinas de juegos, había un matadero.

Las jodidas bodegas.

Se abrió paso entre las personas que bailaban algún tipo de música sin sentido, y con cada paso que daba su cuerpo parecía hervir de ansiedad, el picor en su piel se estaba volviendo insoportable y sus fuertes músculos estaban acalambrados. Abrió y cerró las manos buscando un poco de alivio, estaba desconcertado, por lo general un poco de sexo lo hacía sentir mejor, pero ahora ni eso, por lo que gruñó frustrado.

Sus malditas adicciones le habían arrastrado el cuerpo de un lado a otro, llevándolo cada vez a territorios más peligrosos, hasta que un buen día conoció a Aro, quien le ofreció un desfogue, y aparte, le pagaba por hacerlo. Claro, todo iba bien hasta que se enganchó de la pelirroja más hermosa que hubiera conocido nunca: Victoria Vulturi. Aro no tomó bien la noticia, como el mafioso y traficante que era, quiso matarlo disfrazando sus intenciones al ponerle rivales cada vez más poderosos. En cuatro años nadie lo había jodido, hasta que una pequeña de ojos castaños lo consiguió de la forma más estúpida que pudiera existir.

—Te ves de la mierda, _Frío_. —Alec tenía una tonta sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos entre amarillos y rojizos le indicaron cuán drogado estaba.

—Entonces somos dos.

—Marco está nervioso, pensó que no ibas a venir hoy.

—¿Contra quién voy? —preguntó, abriendo y cerrando los puños.

—Es el puto de James —murmuró Alec, mientras se abría paso golpeando torpemente a un trío de dos chicos y una chica que tenían las manos bastante ocupadas. Una sonrisa por poco abandona los labios del cobrizo al escuchar el nombre de James.

—¡Ten cuidado imbécil o… —Uno de los chicos del trío enmudeció al ver a Edward y solo se hizo a un lado.

Era una reacción natural que las personas tenían al verlo. Continuaron, y en cuanto entraron a las bodegas, pensó que finalmente iba a sonreír. Para alguien como Edward que dependía de la lucha, pelear contra el bastardo arrogante que estaba frente a sus ojos era como una buena dosis de droga. Y en ese momento ya no trató de convencerse de que era algo más que una amenaza. Porque la verdad era que nadie estaba seguro a su alrededor.

.

.

.

—Éste es tu nuevo celular, he guardado mi número y el de Rose para cualquier cosa que necesites. —Emmett extendió el celular hacia ella.

—No, no puedo aceptar eso, es demasiado…

—Anda, tómalo y llama a tu mamá o a tu papá. Sé que has estado aislada y no te mereces eso.

—Ese cabrón de tu hermano —masculló Rosalie entre dientes. Emmett solo sonrió a forma de disculpa, por lo que no quedó más remedio que tomar el teléfono—. ¿Ya comiste?, ¿no quieres que te traigamos algo? —preguntó después.

—Edward compró suficientes cosas, haré algo de comer, gracias —aseguró Isabella, la rubia suspiró.

—¿En dónde está, por cierto?

—Dijo que iría al despacho, mi papá lo quería ver, pero a estas horas la verdad no tengo idea de dónde está.

—Sí la tienes, Emmett. Seguro está en ese antro de mala muerte… —Bella abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿se referirían al Vulturi's?, ¿qué estaría haciendo él allá?

—O quizás esté con Victoria, no lo sé. Lamento mucho todo esto, Bella, esperemos que con el tiempo tome mejores decisiones, mi hermano está muy confundido…

—Tu hermano no es ningún niño, corazón. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de justificarlo?

—Estaré bien. —La castaña los interrumpió—. Estaré en casa cuando él vuelva y si necesito algo ya tengo manera de comunicarme. —Movió el celular frente a ellos regalándoles una tímida sonrisa.

—Está bien —murmuró la rubia.

Después de que la pareja saliera, Bella cerró la puerta y se arrojó a uno de los enormes sillones en la estancia. Se quedó contemplando su reflejo en la pantalla del celular, ¿estaría Edward con _Victoria? _Las curvas mortales de esa mujer sin duda era algo que el cobrizo estaría buscando, no había forma ni manera de competir contra ella.

¿Y competir cómo para qué? El pensamiento vino de la nada y se sintió ofendida consigo misma. ¿Por qué sentía tanta posesividad hacia alguien que nunca le había pertenecido? ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Sacudiendo la cabeza, trató de enfocarse en pensamientos más coherentes, así que se encontró llamando a Renée.

—_¿Diga?_

—Mamá… —Su voz se cortó con un sollozo.

—_¿Bella? Oh, Dios mío, ¿eres tú?_

—Sí. —Sorbió su nariz.

—_¿En dónde estás, mi niña?, ¿qué pasó, qué te hizo Aro?_ —Claro, su mamá seguramente no estaba enterada de las nuevas noticias.

—El padre de mi bebé apareció, me pidió que me fuera a vivir con él —mintió. Su mamá estaba muy enferma, ¿para qué atormentarla?

—_¿El joven al que Aro quería ponerle una trampa?_

—Sí, él, bueno… no se lo tomó bien al principio, pero ahora me trajo a vivir con él a un departamento, es precioso, mamá… estoy muy feliz.

—_Cielo, ¿pero por qué te fuiste sin despedirte? Me temí lo peor… sé que no tengo derecho a decirte qué hacer… yo… solo estaba preocupada._

—Iré en cuanto pueda, mamá, ya verás que sí. ¿Tú estás mejor?

—_Sí… ya sabes, lo normal. _

—Tengo que colgar, mamá, estaré en contacto. ¡Te quiero!

—_Y yo a ti, cielo, guardaré tu número._

Después de colgar, Bella miró hacia la ventana, y aunque trató, no pudo evitar sollozar ante la impotencia. Mentir se estaba volviendo su segunda naturaleza y se odiaba por ello. Odiaba estar aquí, odiaba no poder ser libre. Renée había puesto a Phil en sus vidas, al principio ese hombre no era así, Bella entendió que para ambas fuera una sorpresa su radical cambio, lo que no lograba entender era cómo su mamá seguía con él. ¿Por qué permitía esto? Después de llorar lo que pareció una eternidad, por lo mismo de siempre, se repitió que el bebé no merecía esto y que ella no sería como Renée.

Rogó porque el bebé aún no fuera capaz de sentir sus emociones. Más calmada, cocinó ravioles y dejó un poco de comida para el ogro, no fuera a ser que regresara de un humor de perros. Anduvo deambulando de aquí para allá por el enorme departamento, deteniéndose al ver asombrosos cuadros, o en el baño, y fue así que descubrió que había dos habitaciones.

Se preguntó si podría dormir en una habitación y él en otra. Las maletas aún estaban hechas en la entrada, por lo que acomodó toda la ropa de él en una habitación y la poca ropa suya en otra. Quizás él se enojaría, pero no podía perder nada con intentarlo. Odiaba estar cerca de él, la ponía nerviosa, no podía dormir, y dudaba mucho soportar otra noche en vela. Se sentía hecha polvo mientras preparaba todo para la escuela.

Un escalofrío la recorrió al pensar en eso, a veces la escuela era otro pequeño infierno.

.

.

.

—¡Dale en la puta boca, _Frío_! —rugió Félix agitando los puños. Todo el público estalló en gritos, alentados por la sed de sangre.

_Y dicen que los humanos tenemos raciocinio…_ murmuró su voz interna mientras movía la cabeza en forma negativa.

James sonrió ante los gritos, haciendo un gesto con las manos invitándolo a venir, a seguir. Edward sabía que debería asestarle un golpe en ese jodido rostro, cerrarle la boca era lo que todos querían, salvo él. El cobrizo aún quería jugar más, y esa provocadora invitación le recorrió las venas como lava hirviendo. Odiaba al puto de James y Aro lo sabía, sin duda ésta era otra de sus jodidas trampas.

James era sobrino de Laurent Da Revin, uno de los mafiosos más influyentes además de Aro. Golpear a su sobrino hasta la chingada solo traería problemas, y no a Aro, claro que no. Sino a él. Y por estar distraído como últimamente le pasaba, no pudo leer el movimiento del cuerpo de James cuando se lanzó hacia él como si fuera a pegarle en el rostro, pero en el último segundo desvió el puño hacia su tórax.

El aire explotó en sus pulmones y el cobrizo tosió curvándose, jadeando escupió sangre hacia un lado. El golpe había sido fuerte y contundente, haciéndolo literalmente ver borroso. Se apoyó en las rodillas intentando respirar, cuando observó los pies del rubio que se deslizaron rápidamente hacia la derecha, Edward pudo ver cuando dio un salto para enterrarle el codo en la nuca. Eso lo acabaría, sino fuera porque James era un pendejo.

No importaba cuánto dolor infringieran en él, solo alimentaba más su sed de pelear. Así que sintiendo una adrenalina inesperada, se enderezó alcanzando a quitarse del camino del rubio, dejándolo caer contra el suelo, seguido por el sonido característico de los huesos al quebrarse y un alarido desgarrador.

Edward dejó de perder el tiempo, estaba furioso por cómo estaban resultando las cosas, por estar distraído, por la pelea con Victoria, y hasta por la jodida Bella en su casa, así que embistió contra el hombre que gruñó mientras su cabeza chocaba contra el suelo al tener a Edward encima, los ojos verdes del cobrizo bailaban locos de furia, y tenía los tendones del cuello tensos cuando descargó el puño contra la garganta del rubio.

Otra vez se había dejado llevar por la violencia.

Lo supo porque en algún momento, Marco y Félix estaban empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas intentando retirarlo del ring, Alec le gritaba cosas que se escuchaban distorsionadas. Terminó despatarrado en algún sofá, empujando a Zafrina y a Senna que intentaban limpiarle el rostro con un montón de hielo.

—_Frío, Frío_, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? —Aro entró negando con la cabeza, llevaba una de sus ridículas batas color escarlata—. Puteaste hasta la madre a James y eso no tendrá consecuencias agradables.

—Dejaré de pelear aquí si eso es lo que quieres —dijo antes de escupir más sangre hacia un lado.

—Sabes que eso no es lo que quiero, pero si la familia De Ravin te encuentra en las calles… bueno, puede pasarte algo y no solo a ti. Sino también al hijo que estás esperando.

Edward iba a reclamar el hecho de que dejaran a James entrar a las bodegas, pero cuando procesó las palabras _el-hijo-que-estás-esperando, _toda discusión quedó de lado, la furia lo invadió haciéndolo ver todo rojo.

—Nadie se va acercar a él, ¿entendiste? —rugió, poniéndose de pie y asustando a las chicas quienes mejor decidieron irse. Aro suspiró con cansancio mientras se aseguraba de cerrar la puerta para dejarlos solos.

—Eso podemos arreglarlo, pero hay otras cosas que tú necesitas arreglar para mí. No le he dicho a Victoria sobre tu "pequeño" problema, no lo he hecho porque se pone mal si hablamos de ti. Es una estúpida, no puedo creer que se enamorara del más jodido de todos los jodidos. Te pedí que te alejaras de ella por las buenas y no lo hiciste —apuntó, sus ojos negros lo miraban en aparente calma.

—Entonces mandaste a una niña para embaucarme.

—Esa _niña_ también me debía favores —contestó moviendo la mano, restándole importancia.

—¿Qué favores? —preguntó realmente curioso, ¿qué mierda podía deberle esa chiquilla a Aro?

—Que te los cuente ella, lo que me interesa es lo siguiente. Vas a dejar a mi hija, vas a decirle que te enamoraste de otra, que la embarazaste o como mejor quieras arruinarlo, y lo vas hacer con tacto, de forma paulatina. Sulpicia y yo nos encargaremos de que Victoria tome el medicamento para que no reaccione tan mal, otro intento de suicidio es algo por lo que no sería capaz de pasar.

—No voy a dejar a Victoria —siseó, pasándose una mano por su desastroso cabello.

—Ya déjate de estupideces, Edward, porque estás acabando con mi paciencia, si no te encargas de esto cuanto antes, yo no te garantizo que pueda contener a la familia De Ravin y tú sabes cómo son. Un día puedes encontrarte con que la pobre de Isabella apareció muerta en algún terreno. ¿Quieres eso?

Lo que le pasara a esa niña lo tenía sin cuidado, ¿pero el bebé?

—Ya déjate _tú _de estupideces. Victoria y yo hemos pasado por cosas peores que tus putas amenazas. ¿Por qué no te vas haciendo a la idea?

—Bueno, sobre aviso no hay engaño. Me tengo que ir, pero piénsalo, _Frío. _No quiero más incidentes.

Acto seguido se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación dejándolo furioso. A los segundos, Alec entró acompañado de la perra sonriente de Tanya y una chica de cabello corto y alborotado, que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Alice.

—_¡Frío!_ —gritó la rubia acercándose a él—. ¿Qué te hicieron? Oh, Dios mío —chilló escandalizada.

—Dame eso. —El cobrizo le arrebató a Alec un poco de lo que parecía heroína.

—Tómatelo con calma, _Frío_. Aro solo está intentando amedrentarte, Marco ya se encargó de sacar a James y sobrevivirá. Laurent no te va a tocar, al Vulturi's le convienen todas las ganancias que tú les dejas, el viejo solo está furioso porque estás con su hija, es todo.

—¿En dónde tienes a Bella? —interrumpió Alice. Tanto Tanya como Alec la miraron con expresiones horrorizadas, él por su parte elevó una ceja ante su tono exigente.

—¿A ti qué más te da en dónde la tenga?

—Te advierto que si le haces daño… —Edward se puso de pie y todos retrocedieron, menos la pelinegra.

La chica estaba vestida en una diminuta falda de látex que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Las medias de red terminaban en unos tacones que la elevaban por lo menos doce centímetros. Su tono y su altanería le recordaron un poco a la castaña. Ya iba entendiendo quién la había mal influenciado.

—Nadie nunca me advierte nada, ¿escuchaste, perra? En donde yo tenga a esa _cualquiera_ es algo que no te incumbe —aseguró, antes de inhalar un poco más y sentir cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a cosquillear.

—Por tu bien espero que la tengas a salvo, te-lo-advierto —lo retó con una sonrisa que lo encabronó a grados insospechados, pero no le dio tiempo a nada porque ella se dio la vuelta, balanceando sus caderas hasta salir de la habitación.

.

.

.

Bella se despertó abruptamente al escuchar ruidos.

El terror la hizo estremecerse de miedo y tirar de las cobijas hasta taparse la barbilla. Phil no podía entrar, por favor… Parpadeó confundida tratando de ubicarse y no supo si sentirse aliviada o no. Por un lado no estaba cerca de su padrastro, no iba a golpearla ni a zarandearla, pero por el otro…

Edward irrumpió en su habitación. Su enorme cuerpo enfundado de negro parecía una enorme sombra, su cabello era un absoluto desastre, y lo que más preocupó a Bella fue un marcado golpe que tenía en el pómulo izquierdo.

—¿Te he despertado? —Su voz fue ronca y áspera.

—Sí.

—Así que ésta será nuestra habitación —arrastró las palabras. Afilados ángulos enmarcaban su rostro, y cuando una de las esquinas de su boca se elevó en una media sonrisa, el corazón de Bella dio un vuelco.

Diablos, esperaba que no quisiera comenzar a cumplir sus amenazas, decidió mejor distraerlo.

—¿Q-Qué le ocurrió en el rostro?

—Me peleé con un bastardo.

—¿Todo lo arregla a golpes, no? —La boca del cobrizo se curvó en una lenta y seductora sonrisa.

—Esa boca sarcástica tuya… tengo otras formas de arreglar las cosas… —Comenzó a caminar… bueno más bien daba tumbos hacia ella—. ¿Quieres ver?

—A-Aquí no hay problemas, no hay nada qué resolver —susurró, recogiendo sus piernas contra su pecho.

Él rodó los ojos y en un movimiento inesperado se dejó caer contra la cama, cayendo de espaldas. Ella gritó cuando el colchón la impulsó hacia arriba haciéndole perder el equilibrio,

—Siempre te estás cayendo —canturreó mirándola. Bella mordió su labio para evitar contestarle, Edward olía a cigarrillos y algo más, y entre toda esa mezcla aún quedaban rastros de su colonia—. No te muerdas el labio.

—Sangraste… —comentó, viendo la sangre seca en la comisura de sus labios. Él suspiró dándose la vuelta mirando hacia el techo.

—Es sangre de otra persona, un asqueroso hijo de puta… me quitaré la camisa…

Torpemente, pero se desabrochó los botones, hizo ademán de quitarse la camisa pero no pudo levantarse, su brazo izquierdo tenía un gran hematoma y dificultaba sus movimientos, por lo que con un bufido se dejó caer derrotado. Bella se sorprendió a sí misma inclinándose hacia él en un intento por ayudarlo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó mirándola extrañado, sus ojos verdes estaban oscurecidos, lucían más profundos e hipnóticos—. No necesito ayuda.

—Entonces supongo que los bufidos y las muecas de dolor que está haciendo son imaginaciones mías.

—Esa boca… —Sonrió negando con la cabeza, levantó una mano y le rozó el labio inferior haciéndola estremecer, él suspiró e intentó incorporarse, por lo que la castaña le ayudó a quitarse la camisa. Agradeció sinceramente cuando él no arguyó más, sabía que estaba lleno de orgullo, pero seguramente debía dolerle como el infierno para dejar que…

—_Diablos_ —gimió al ver las contusiones en su pecho—. ¿Contra _qué_ peleó? —Enojada, se levantó de la cama para ir al cuarto de baño donde encontró algunas gasas y alcohol.

Cuando volvió, encontró a Edward roncando quedamente. Sus largas piernas colgaban de la cama por lo que aprovechó para quitarle las botas del terror, él balbuceó incoherencias pero no se despertó. Tenía el pecho lleno de cicatrices viejas, y mientras le limpiaba los restos de sangre, no pudo evitar ver la tabla de chocolate que era su abdomen.

Una súbita imagen de él en ésta misma pose y debajo de ella arqueándose en placer, la sacudió como un cable de alta tensión. Evidentemente las hormonas estaban haciendo su trabajo, destruyéndole el cerebro, malditas fueran. Enojada, continuó limpiándole, tratando de no distraerse ni con esos músculos ni con los tatuajes… pero no pudo.

Como en un trance, acercó la mano titubeante deslizándola por sus duros abdominales, diciéndose a sí misma que solo quería quitarle los restos de sangre, tenía un tatuaje de un eclipse en el brazo y otro en la parte interna de sus bíceps, pero cuando llegó a su costado derecho, trazó con el borde de los dedos las elaboradas letras que estaban en forma vertical, se preguntó qué significarían, cuántos más tendría y si no le dolería tatuarse tanto… pero al parecer amaba el dolor.

—¿Te gustan? —preguntó una voz ronca. Bella pegó un grito y un poco de alcohol se derramó sobre el pecho del cobrizo haciéndolo sisear—. ¡Mierda!

—Lo siento tanto. —Se apresuró a secarlo.

—Ya déjame. —Intentó levantarse pero ella le detuvo el pecho empujándolo con facilidad hacia atrás.

—No, terminaré lo que estoy haciendo. Recuéstese —ordenó en tono autoritario.

Y si Edward no estuviera tan drogado y la odiara tanto, pensaría que era sexy. Una gatita fuerte y autoritaria. Cerró los ojos y a los pocos segundos volvió a quedarse profundamente dormido. Bella cerró el alcohol y tiró las gasas. Regresó del baño y se quedó mirándolo un par de segundos, pensando que en ese estado en que el cobrizo se encontraba, podía… _huir._

Podía acudir a las autoridades y decirles que un drogadicto la tenía secuestrada. Ya fuera que después lo dejaran salir, pero ella podía aprovechar para perderse. ¿Pero a dónde iría? ¿Y sí le hacía algo a su mamá?… Un lastimero gemido la hizo dar un respingo, miró sobre su hombro, él se había curvado ligeramente hacia un lado, uno de sus poderosos brazos extendidos a lo largo. Tenía una mueca de dolor.

Edward podría ser un ogro de lo peor, por eso ahora mismo le resultaba desconcertante verlo indefenso. Después se regañaría por esto, pero inconscientemente se acercó a él y se recostó a su lado quedando enfrentada a su rostro. Tenía los pómulos marcados y unas pestañas largas, envidiablemente rizadas y claro, su ceño permanentemente fruncido. El cobrizo había sido rudo con ella, amenazante e incluso brusco, pero nunca le había hecho daño… como Phil.

Isabella no pudo dejar de preguntarse por qué no la había lastimado, puesto que estaba acostumbrada a que a la más mínima equivocación, su padrastro se descargara contra ella. Quizás por el bebé… él volvió a gemir y su enorme cuerpo se sacudió. Dios, por alguna extraña razón quería ayudarlo, temerosa deslizó los dedos por su cabello y se sorprendió de lo increíblemente suave que era.

—Eres un ogro, estoy segura de que en cuanto despiertes vas a gritonearme y amenazarme, y sin embargo aquí estoy tratando de aliviarte…

De pronto, Edward la sorprendió impulsándose hacia donde se encontraba. Bella se quedó paralizada cuando le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la arrastró hacia él, suspiró satisfecho enterrando el rostro en su cuello.

—Si te resulto tan horripilante, ¿por qué lo haces?… —Isabella parpadeó atónita ante lo suave de su voz.

—Yo… no… no lo sé.

La mano que él tenía en su cadera, ascendió lentamente con cuidado y a lo largo de su cintura, pasó entre sus pechos y se quedó sobre su corazón. Bella aspiró audiblemente una bocanada de aire, sin darse cuenta hasta ese momento que había dejado de respirar. Él se retiró de su cuello, y sus ojos antes vidriosos, ahora eran negros y le robaron el aliento.

—¿Por qué? —insistió.

—No soy tan mala como cree que soy. —Tiró de su cintura haciendo que cada curva de su cuerpo quedara en contacto con la de él, entonces envolvió la mano en un puñado de su cabello y la acercó a sus labios.

—Lo que creo, es que estás queriendo manipularme, fingiendo que eres una santurrona y samaritana —su voz era grave y terriblemente gutural—, es hora que cumplas una de tus funciones.

—¿C-Cuál? —balbuceó jadeante.

—Satisfacerme.

* * *

**_Lo dejas en lo más interesante dijo la beta malvada ¿ustedes qué dicen?_**

**_¡Gracias por agregarme a sus favoritos y alertas!_**

**También gracias a todas las chicas que me comentaron**: **CarlieS** jajaja nena entiendo tu frustración pero Bella ira sabiendo controlarlo (eso espero) este Edward no es amigable :( **Neith**, Hola hola por aquí un nuevo capi, ¿te gustó? **mahely** ¿etiquetas de actualización? Pues si quieres unirte al grupo para identificarte, mil gracias por seguir la historia. **Brenda Swan** naturalmente Ed siente algo por Bella, si no fuera aunque sea deseo no tendrían un hijo en primer lugar jaja, Ella está tratando de no caer ante Edward y se está poniendo un poquitín ruda con él, tu como ves? **Pau** linda, ya sabes que no importa la tardanza, aunque Bella se está desenvolviendo más con Ed, él siempre logra sacarle a colación lo mismo y no confía en ella, va a tener que cambiar de estrategia, tu que dices? **May Cullen M **Ella está aprendiendo lenta pero segura a moverse con Edward ya que tiene un carácter muy voluble y además esta loquito. Mil gracias por tus palabras! **maria. .545 **jaja y eso que apenas está empezando! Gracias por comentar ;) **Syreney **jaja Edward todo menos ternurita nena, más bien limonsito jaja le va más. Mil gracias por comentar :) **Osbelys **jajaja nena, después de morir de la risa con tus comentarios ahora sí, Ed necesita urgentemente unas clases de trato a las mujeres y educación avanzada ¿qué dices? **susana vazquez **así es nena Ed HDP es tremendo y nuestra pobre Bells se las vera negras con él, tiene que irlo domando ojala pueda como siempre un gusto leerte. **Solecitopucheta **jajaja queriendo castrarlo, pues que te digo él así es como loco y Belly bueno ella es su polo apuesto ¿me entiendes? **karlita carrillo **que te puedo decir? Soy una masoquista y yo también lo amo aunque este loco, sea un HDP y demás, es todo lo que quiero jajaja, también te amo nena tengo amor para todos, jaja un abrazo! **OrizMartha **bastante malo nena y como dices, ya veremos como va evolucionando su relación, mil gracias por tu comentario. **only love g **aww nena luego luego te pasaste para acá, gracias como siempre un gusto leerte. **Zonihviolet **hola nena gracias por comentar y bienvenida! **Emily **Edward va de mal en peor, sus excesos lo dominan pese a que sabe que esta mal, ojala nuestra chica le de un estate quieto, tu que dices? **Dracullen **ni tan sumisa nena, solo sabe cuando hablar y cuando no, es listilla ;) **Gatita Cullen **jajajajaja buscarles canciones en común, es que no tienen nada en común ni los años, ni los gustos ni la forma de ver las cosas peeero tienen un hijo juntos así que a trabajar se ha dicho! Mil gracias por comentar. **Shaki **gracias nena, por aquí me tienes con otro capi espero también te haya gustado, ¿me dices? **Maayraaykalebb **mil gracias por comentar nena, pues pobre Bells pero ella también tiene parte de la culpa en esto. **Kim **jajajaja no entendí eso de ejecutando una tortuga orientamee, como siempre un gusto leerte. **Liiz'Stewart **ninguna molestia nena, al contrario mil gracias por tus palabras y bueno, ya sabes Ed sigue en las mismas necesita un cambio. **karolay28 **como bien dices nena, mientras él siga portándose así jamas se llevaran bien. **Crepusculo-Total, **por lo pronto quedan nueve meses para que se preocupe de lo que Ed quiera hacer con el bebé y en el transcurso puede convencerlo para cambiar su opinión. **Janalez, **si que lo es nena, gracias por pasar! **Diana Fer**, aww nena gracias por tus palabras, espero este también te haya gustado. **Bella-Nympha **gracias por leerme nena, es una historia diferente espero te vaya gustando. **Joan Gala **muy pero muy jodido nena, ya lo has de ver. **Ashleyswan **tranquila relativamente nena, mientras Ed la siga odiando en ningún lugar estará a salvo. **Gaby **soy super masoquista nena que puedo decirte si también lo amo tan malo que es, jaja ya Bella tendrá que ponerle un alto. **MochytaWesley **Bella hace lo que puede por no dejarse amedrentar por Ed sin embargo es muy voluble y la asusta en cuanto a Victoria, ¿Cómo la viste en este capi? Tenías razón. **Tecupi, **que te cuento nena, Emmett tiene miedo de Ed y no conoce a Bella, solo quiere lo mejor para su sobrino pero ya ira viendo como son las cosas, lo hace de buena fe. **cavendano13 **que te digo, el hermano de Edward es más sensato y quiere lo mejor para su sobrino, Edward aunque diga que no, siempre esta encima de ella, así que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que comience a cambiar con ella. **Cary **jajaja pues Bella hace lo que puede, le tiene miedo pero tampoco se deja de él. **Sarai **Dios nena, aquí estamos como mi neuras que cada día hace cosas más desquiciantes tu me diras, jaja mil gracias por tooodo tu apoyo de veras sin ti hace mucho me hubiera retirado de todo esto. **Elizabeth **mil gracias nena por tus palabras, como bien dices Bella es lo que Ed necesita es solo cuestión de tiempo para que o vaya viendo. **Jupy **Bella no necesita a nadie para salir adelante, el problema es que es menor de edad y no la dejan decidir. **Sumebe **mil gracias por tus palabras nena, ¿Qué te parecio el capi? **Marchu **linda, darkward es de cuidado jaja como lo viste ahora? **Jesk **hola nena un poquito de ayuda para Bella, ¿te gustó? **Yani B. **jajaja he muerto de la risa contigo dudando de todo mundo, eres una linda sí soy pro final feliz siempre, gracias por leerme. ** .castillo **jaja nena el amor es mutuo, si es un fic distinto a cosplay pero mi otro fic haciendo elecciones también lo era gracias por apoyarme en todo, un abrazo! **Patymdn **asi es nena, Bella puede parecer sumisa pero no lo es, solo esta tanteando el terreno, ya vera lo mejor para su hijo. Cindy cuchu linda, como ves a Ed? Dice que le valen tus comentarios y que él quiere a Victoria, jajaja esta loco o es mi imaginación? **Guest que me da la impresión de que es gloria **Las cosas van iguales con estos dos, salvo que Ed se ha peleado con Victoria como por cuarta vez en cuatro capis jajaja un abrazo! **SabiaAtenea **gracias nena, espero te siga gustando!

**Chicas a todas mil gracias por su apoyo y comentarios, hacen mi día! Ya saben Edward esta re loco y para prueba esto último ¿qué creen que haga Bella?**

**Las espero en el grupo: ****www. facebook groups/ eraseunavez. dannysk (recuerden, sin espacios o en mi perfil pueden ir directamente al link)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Historia adulta, si eres menor de edad ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad.**_

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. El fic proviene de mi loca cabeza._**

**_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN Betas FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

**_Beta malvada mil gracias como siempre por corregir mis horrores, eres un amors!_**

* * *

—No soy tan mala como cree que soy. —Tiró de su cintura haciendo que cada curva de su cuerpo quedara en contacto con la de él, entonces envolvió la mano en un puñado de su cabello y la acercó a sus labios.

—Lo que creo, es que estás queriendo manipularme, fingiendo que eres una santurrona y samaritana —su voz era grave y terriblemente gutural—, es hora que cumplas una de tus funciones.

—¿C-Cuál? —balbuceó jadeante.

—Satisfacerme.

* * *

**_Sin un corazón lleno de amor y sin unas manos generosas, es imposible curar a un hombre enfermo de su soledad._**

**_-Madre Teresa de Calcuta_**

_Que romántico._

Murmuró su voz interior después de que las palabras: _satisfacerme,_ abandonaran sus labios. Edward incluso se sorprendió a sí mismo diciéndolas, y por un momento se sintió confundido, estaba rodeado por un fresco aroma frutal y, definitivamente, éste era el último lugar donde pensó que iba a terminar éste día de mierda.

Claro, encabronar a Victoria y a su padre tampoco estaba en sus planes, de hecho no pensaba haber recibido golpes ni tampoco darlos… pero nuevamente, debajo suyo estaba la prueba de que el día no había acabado. Mirándolo con grandes ojos mientras él tenía las manos enredadas en su suave cabello y su olor como jodidas fresas, rodeándolo.

—En la cocina dejé la comida. Puede satisfacerse —aseguró la castaña. Edward parpadeó procesando sus palabras, estaba drogado, pero en serio, ella tenía que estar bromeando.

—Estoy viendo a mí comida justo aquí. —Odió el tono ronco de su voz, pero tener esos pechos suaves y redondeados presionados contra su pecho, le hacían cosas estúpidas a su revolucionado cuerpo.

—Dijo que no me mordería.

—¿Siempre estás enumerando lo que digo?

—Yo no lo llamaría enumerar, sino _recordar._ —Ella intentó empujar su pecho, por lo que Edward la presionó más contra el colchón, colándose entre sus piernas.

—Bueno, entonces dime ¿qué más recuerdas que te he dicho?

—Mejor hablemos de lo que _no_ me ha dicho —respondió malhumorada, sus mejillas estaban arreboladas, y tenía que darle crédito, no estaba gritando ni aventando cosas como Victoria… aunque claro, tampoco era como si pudiera hacerlo.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿De dónde viene? —El cobrizo elevó una ceja, ella estaba hablando muy en serio. Por instinto o por placer, se acercó a ella aún más, disfrutando del rubor de sus mejillas y de su respiración entrecortada. Colocó los labios cerca de su oído para murmurar:

—Vengo de cogerme a mi novia. —No pudo evitar sonreír al sentir todo el cuerpo de la chica tensarse.

—Es un idiota. —Comenzó a revolverse bajo su cuerpo como si fuera un ratón asustado.

—Te estoy diciendo lo que querías escuchar, ¿no es así? —espetó molesto, sujetándole las manos y llevándoselas arriba de su cabeza. ¿Por qué las mujeres hacían preguntas cuyas respuestas no querían escuchar?

—Suélteme. —Se arqueó debajo de él intentando zafarse, pero logró un efecto por demás contrario.

—Deja de moverte. —Puso un poco más de peso sobre ella para intentar contenerla.

—Usted se queja de mí porque no le cuento la verdad, cuando claramente usted tampoco lo hace… —renegó tirando de su cabello.

Buen punto, salvo por que él no le debía ninguna explicación. Ella no le gustaba, de hecho, la parte donde la odiaba quedaba corta para todo lo que sentía cada vez que pensaba en ella. Pero su cuerpo... a ese cabrón no le importaba nada, no sabía de orgullo ni de prejuicios. Isabella era una mujer, aunque su mente se negara a aceptarlo, una que además llevaba a su hijo.

—¿Crees que no estuve con mi novia?

—Sí lo creo, y también creo que estuvo en una jaula luchando con algún animal salvaje… —jadeó, tirando con más fuerza de su cabello.

—¿Alguna vez fuiste a las _bodegas_?

—¿Bodegas? No sé de qué está hablando. — El cabello castaño le enmarcaba su rostro blanco y angelical, sus ojos grandes y chocolates lo miraban enojados. Edward se preguntó si de nuevo le estaría mintiendo, o si tan solo adivinó lo que realmente había estado haciendo.

—Es un lugar donde peleo, porque para tu información, me gusta pelear, es como una droga para mí.

—¿Y después de que pelea se siente mejor?

—Sí, mucho mejor. —En un movimiento deliberado se onduló contra ella, pelear siempre lo dejaba excitado.

Al principio le gustaba cuando Victoria lo recibía con los brazos abiertos. Él ganaba una pelea y ella lo recibía frenética, tenían sexo descontrolado y carnal como si ambos celebraran que había ganado, mientras ella le gemía –literalmente– que estaba orgullosa de él. Y por primera vez en su miserable vida, sintió que le importaba a alguien. Sí, como un jodido marica, pero se sintió tan malditamente bien que fue así que se involucró de otra forma con ella.

—Pues no se ve mejor. —Bella le enterró las uñas sobre los hombros y eso le mandó una descarga de placer directamente a su entrepierna.

—¿Y a ti qué más te da? —gruñó.

Ella mordió su labio de nuevo, luciendo toda niña de diecisiete. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no solo la dejaba ir y ya? Era insano cómo le soltó las manos para tocarle el rostro, era estúpido cómo liberó el labio de entre sus dientes y dejó los dedos ahí para tocar su suavidad. Fue de lo más pendejo evocar su sabor y desear probarlo de nuevo.

Llevó una mano a su cuello y pudo sentir lo desbocado de su respiración, incluso el latir de su corazón. Podría rompérselo, si no estuviera embarazada quizás se lo habría pensado, porque la odiaba muchísimo. ¿Entonces por qué en lugar de eso, bajó más la cabeza y rozó sus labios con los suyos?

Y para colmo, no lo hizo de forma brusca ni violenta como solía hacerlo con Victoria, de hecho, se sentía estúpido como si le estuviera dando un beso a una criatura por demás inocente e inexperta… precisamente todo lo que _no_ era Isabella. Ella se tensó, todo su cuerpo se volvió rígido, lo que le mandó una descarga de placer, quería que le tuviera miedo. Así que lo hizo de nuevo, tiró de su labio inferior y luego profundizo el beso, pero en lugar de miedo, fue recompensado con un gemido.

Ella jodidamente gimió.

Y no fue uno de esos gemidos temblorosos del estilo: _¿qué estás haciendo?_ No. Más bien fue un jodido gemido del estilo: _hagámoslo lento y concienzudamente._ El sonido fue directo a su pene y se endureció al instante. El deseo lo recorrió como una descarga y se encontró explorando su boca con ardor, ésta vez no por hacerla enojar, sino por necesidad, y aunque una parte de su cerebro le estaba gritando que era un pendejo, la otra quería más.

El cuerpo de ella era suave pero hecho a la medida. Aunque muchas adolescentes de diecisiete años ni siquiera tenían pechos, Isabella tenía dos majestuosidades. Sus caderas pronunciadas y suntuosas lograrían soportarlo en su frenesí, haciendo que toda clase de posturas indecentes se pasearan por su retorcida mente. Los rasgos de su pequeño rostro eran finos, su nariz diminuta y respingona, ligeras pecas bañaban sus mejillas y esos labios…

La droga le estaba matando neuronas, no le había dado la importancia debida hasta hoy, porque no había justificación en el mundo para sentir lo que estaba sintiendo. Y de hecho, se asustó con el camino que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. No iban a hacerlo, no la tocaría jamás de esa forma, y no porque la respetara, claro que no… Aunque de hecho, debería tomarla las veces que quisiera porque había pagado por ella.

Pero no lo haría porque al parecer a ella le _gustaba esto. _¿O cómo mierda explicaba los dedos de ella paseando por su cabello? ¿O por qué cuando se onduló contra ella simulando el acto, ella dejó escapar otro gemido? Frustrado, comenzó a besarla de forma ruda, castigadora y brutal, mordisqueándole los labios y clavándole las manos con fuerza en la cintura, porque después de todo, ella era la única culpable de que su vida de mierda, increíblemente empeorara.

Los pensamientos comenzaron a acumularse uno tras otro en su mente logrando retirarlo de esos labios infernales, también hubiera querido retirarse de ese cálido cuerpo que realmente lo hacía sentirse como si estuviera en llamas, pero por el contrario se concentró en besarla a lo largo de la mandíbula, totalmente poseído por su aroma. Olía tan malditamente bien, a lavanda, a frutas… _por Dios._

Humillado, se quitó de encima de ella haciéndolo con torpeza, puesto que aún se sentía algo _grogui_, y rodó hacia un costado sintiéndose como el ganador de los pendejos. Estaba respirando como si hubiera corrido un jodido maratón, se levantó de nuevo decidido a marcharse, necesitaba volver a su cuerpo, necesitaba controlar su respiración a su estado "antes-de-querer-cogerse-al-enemigo".

.

.

.

Isabella observó la enorme figura del cobrizo dando tumbos mientras salía de la habitación, e inmediatamente después contuvo las lágrimas.

_¿Y a ti qué más te da?_

Eso había preguntado el ogro, y _exacto,_ ¿a ella qué más le daba? Que lo golpearan hasta matarlo, que se hiciera daño con sus estúpidas peleas, de verdad nada de eso debería importarle, incluso debería alegrarle. Si él desaparecía, por fin ella sería libre… pero desgraciadamente le importaba. Por un lado lo detestaba, y mucho, pero por el otro estaba siempre esa sensación de querer proteger a los demás, tal como lo había hecho con su propia madre. Edward se veía tan abatido como Renée, así que no podía odiarlo completamente.

Suspirando, la castaña se recostó contra las mantas y mientras se tocaba los hinchados labios miró por la ventana, la noche era como él: fría y oscura, trató de dormir pero su mente estuvo viajando de un pensamiento a otro, mandándola hacia una espiral de pesadillas interminables. Por la mañana se sentía tan cansada que no podía abrir los ojos. Las sienes le pulsaban como el día que había bebido de aquel horroroso trago que le había dado Aro, e inmediatamente el recuerdo hizo que las náuseas aparecieran. Salió disparada al baño y por poco se cae antes de llegar al inodoro y vomitar la cena de la noche anterior… y un poco más.

—¿Isabella?, ¿estás bien? —Muy en la distancia escuchaba esa voz aterciopelada. Se sentía tan débil que no creía que pudiera ponerse de pie—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, sonando alarmado mientras le retiraba el cabello de la cara.

—N-No… —Peleó contra sus manos, no quería verlo ni que la ayudara pero, ¿a quién quería engañar? Se sentía tan débil que no podía ni siquiera moverse, así que cerró los ojos derrotada.

De pronto, unos fuertes brazos la levantaron con un cuidado desconcertante, la loción de Edward se coló por su nariz mientras la llevaba a su alcoba donde la recostó, al sentir las frías mantas Bella no pudo evitar suspirar, diablos, le dolía la cabeza y el estómago. ¿Cuándo se iban a terminar las náuseas?

—Llamaré a Rosalie…

—No es necesario —dijo con voz ronca—, todas las mañanas me pasa lo mismo… estoy cansada, es todo.

—Lamento haberte jodido la noche… es decir, yo… lamento haberte desvelado. —Lo miró extrañada de que estuviera balbuceando y pudo distinguir ¿culpa?

Grandes círculos oscuros surcaban sus ojos verdes, el golpe en su pómulo se había puesto peor y tenía el cuerpo tenso.

—Tengo que vestirme para ir a la escuela…

—Preferiría que no fueras.

—Yo tampoco quisiera ir, pero es mi último semestre en la preparatoria…, necesito ir. —Por un momento pensó que dado que era un ogro, le diría que ya no fuera, pero por el contrario la sorprendió diciendo:

—Te traeré agua… avísame si necesitas algo más.

Dicho eso salió como alma que lleva el diablo, como si ser "normal" le costara la misma vida. Bella contuvo una sonrisa, cada día lo entendía un poco más. Edward era un ogro pero no uno consumado, la vida lo había vuelto así, incluso ella le había hecho daño y estaba segura de que bajo todas esas capas de maldad que él fingía tener, había más que eso. Suspirando, se duchó rápidamente, el agua caliente relajó sus músculos y se llevó los mareos. Se vistió rápido tratando de no demorarse y bajó hacia el comedor donde se detuvo en seco al encontrarse con Edward.

—Pensé que querrías algo… pero no sé hacer otra mierda más que cereal —comentó mirando la despensa y dándole la espalda.

Bella parpadeó confundida, y cuando se él se giró para mirarla, volvió a parpadear esta vez deslumbrada. Estaba increíble justo en ese lugar, con el sol bañándole el rostro y robando increíbles destellos a su cabello.

—Está bien, yo… haré el desayuno. —Aún asombrada de su extraño acto de generosidad, así como de su belleza decidió prepararle un buen desayuno.

Cocinó un omelette con jamón, queso y champiñones. En una copa agregó un poco de fruta y sirvió jugo, no podía hacerle algo más elaborado porque llegarían tarde, y cuando puso el platillo frente a él, para su deleite, dejó a Edward con la boca abierta.

—Eso se ve delicioso —murmuró, para después esbozar una sonrisa torcida. Bella intentó no ruborizarse ni tampoco devolverle la sonrisa, por más contagioso que fuera.

—Espero le guste.

Dicho eso, también intentó no observar los modales con los que comía, bastante refinados y elegantes, parecía que estuviera comiendo en un restaurante de alta gastronomía. Trató de dejar de mirar esos largos dedos, o un tatuaje en su antebrazo y se enfocó en su vaso con fruta, incapaz de comer nada más por el momento.

—De nuevo estás desayunando muy poco.

—Es tarde, ¿podemos irnos? —Él profirió un par de maldiciones antes de levantarse y tomar su chaqueta.

Bella lo siguió en silencio, lamentando un poco el haber arruinado su buen humor y cuando subieron al elevador, cerró los ojos odiando su delicioso olor o la corriente eléctrica que sentía atravesarle el cuerpo. La chaqueta de cuero negra resaltaba su pálida piel, marcando cada uno de sus rasgos, desde la marcada mandíbula cubierta por una incipiente barba, hasta las pronunciadas pestañas. Lo habían golpeado y, aun así, lejos de restarle belleza, se veía increíblemente guapo y… muy bien, tenía que cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos ahora mismo.

—¿A qué hora sales? —preguntó el cobrizo, deteniéndose al lado de una motocicleta. Bella vio la máquina con horror.

—¿M-Me llevará en eso?

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Nunca me he subido a una y llevo falda.

—¿Ahora resultaste pudorosa? ¿En serio, _tú_? Por favor no me vengas con eso, además nadie te verá porque irás detrás de mí. —Le tendió el casco—. Súbete.

De pronto un intempestivo viento sopló desde atrás con fuerza, pasando a Isabella y moviendo su falda al igual que su cabello castaño hacia adelante, estampándose en el rostro de Edward. Él se puso rígido y la miró por un momento, sus ojos antes verdes se oscurecieron de una forma que por un segundo le pareció hambrienta, sembrándola justo donde estaba. A Bella se le atascó la respiración en la garganta y no pudo desviar su mirada, incluso cuando el cobrizo le sonrió ladinamente. Todo en él despertaba algo en Bella que nunca había sentido: miedo, deseo, curiosidad. Desde su descontrolado cabello hasta sus tormentosos y fríos ojos.

—Interesante —comentó sin dejar de verla. Bella sacudió su cabeza saliendo del estupor, no quería preguntarle a que se refería y sin buscarse más problemas, se puso el casco.

Lo rodeó con precaución de la cintura puesto que sabía que estaba golpeado, pero entonces… el rugido de la moto fue estruendoso cuando aceleró. Bella sintió que el corazón se le trasladaba a la garganta y se abrazó a él con más fuerza, entre sus manos el cobrizo se estremeció, seguro le dolía pero no iba a dejar de sujetarlo.

Bella estaba aterrada, incapaz de cerrar los ojos y aunque el aire frío le escocía, no fue capaz siquiera de moverse. Se concentró en no vomitar, no podía hacerlo otra vez. Así que recurrió a la única cosa que por alguna ridícula razón lograba calmarla, enterró el rostro en esa musculosa espalda. Edward se deslizaba con facilidad entre los autos, como si él y la motocicleta fueran una misma persona; iban demasiado rápido, cada vez a mayor velocidad, y cuando pensó que ya no podía contenerse más, finalmente se estacionó en la esquina del instituto.

—¿Entonces, a qué hora vengo? —preguntó sobre su hombro. Pero ella no podía responder ni moverse—. ¿Isabella?

—C-Creo que necesito sentarme.

—¿Otra vez te sientes mal?, ¿es el bebé?

—Estoy mareada… —Él se bajó rápidamente y la ayudó a bajar con cuidado. Bella literalmente se desplomó en el suelo y enterró el rostro en las rodillas.

—Lo lamento, no pensé que fuera a ocasionarte esto…

—Es que por todo tengo náuseas.

—La próxima vez cierra los ojos, será más fácil.

—La próxima vez le vomitaré en la espalda, hice un esfuerzo hercúleo para no vomitarle el desayuno, no tendrá tanta suerte otra vez —gimió molesta, pero entonces lo escuchó.

Una risa, una verdadera risa masculina y retumbante brotó de su pecho. Desconcertada, dejó su postura para mirarlo y lo encontró a pocos centímetros de su rostro, lo miró aturdida, incapaz de desviar la mirada, justo así se veía extremadamente joven.

—Entonces… ¿a qué hora vengo por ti? —indagó sonando divertido.

—¿Vendrá en la moto?

—Pues… —Se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Veré si puedo pedirle el auto a Emmett.

—A las 2:30.

—Entonces nos vemos a esa hora, y creo que ya sabes…, no se te vaya a ocurrir largarte a otra parte. —Bella rodó los ojos mientras se ponía de pie.

—Ya debería de darse cuenta que no me pienso escapar, puede confiar en mí —gruñó molesta.

—¿Confiar en ti? Dime por favor que es una de tus ocurrencias —murmuró burlonamente. Ella se contuvo de rodarle los ojos de nuevo y por el contrario se ajustó la mochila apresurando el paso.

—Lo veré a esa hora.

.

.

.

—Solo a un imbécil se le ocurre llevar a su novia embarazada en motocicleta. ¿Qué clase de retraso tienes, en serio?

Edward abrió y cerró las manos en puños tratando de relajarse. Rosalie Hale no iba a lograr su cometido, no la golpearía aunque al parecer estuviera rogando por ello.

—Rose, no le hables así a mi hermano. Ya vio que hizo mal y por eso me está pidiendo el auto, y el tuyo es perfecto.

—¿Y por qué tiene que ser mi auto? —preguntó molesta.

—Porque no tengo otro remedio, lo último que quisiera es algo de ti, pero al parecer esa niña se desmaya con todo —la interrumpió encabronado.

—Está embarazada, Edward —comentó Emmett, tratándolo también como si tuviera un retraso, lo que lo encabronó a grados descomunales—. Te prestaré el Volvo de Rose porque será más fácil para ustedes, estoy seguro… y a ti amor… —deslizó un brazo entre la cintura de su esposa y la acercó a sus labios—, creo que podemos ver ese _M3_ que hace tiempo has querido.

—¿En serio? —Ahora sonaba contenta, malditas mujeres.

—Sí, lo prometo. De hecho, hermano… —Lo miró con una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué no te compras un auto con el dinero en tu cuenta?

—No voy a tocar dinero que no es mío —siseó.

—Ya déjate de estupideces, necesitas comenzar a utilizarlo, ver las cosas del bebé, llevarla al doctor, decorar la habitación de tu futuro hijo… a menos claro, que hayas pensando bien lo que te ofrecí —comentó de forma seria, y el aire en la habitación bajó algunos grados. Edward parpadeó sintiéndose muy abrumado.

Detestaba usar el dinero que su papá le había dado, siempre había sentido que no pertenecía a los Cullen y tomar de ese dinero lo hacía sentir como si les debiera algo. Y estar en deuda con las personas implicaba muchas cosas. Justo ahora, quería gritar de frustración.

—¿Por qué estás todo golpeado, Edward? Está claro que no vas a poder cuidar de nadie si sigues así.

Efectivamente, tenía que cambiar muchas cosas por ese bebé, tendría que llevar a esa niña a consulta, no le gustaban nada esos desmayos, y estaba demasiado delgada, además tendría que dejar la moto y conducir el estúpido auto de Rosalie, pero lo peor, tendría que tomar de ese dinero porque:

—No hay manera de que te dé a mi hijo, ni en ésta, ni en ninguna otra vida, Emmett.

—Cálmate, hermano, no todo lo que hago es con afán de molestarte. No me quiero quedar con tu hijo como si fuese un maldito roba niños, te lo estoy diciendo porque también existe la policía, ¿cómo vas a explicarles que te dedicas a golpear personas ilegalmente? ¿Cómo vas a educar a una criatura de ese modo? —Suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza—. Mira, tan solo… llévate el auto, puedes guardar tu motocicleta en el estacionamiento subterráneo, le diré a Alistair que la vigile.

_La verdad no peca pero incomoda ¿no?_ Murmuró su estúpida voz interior. Enojado, iba a decirle a su hermano que no quería su jodido auto cuando en sus bolsillos su celular vibró. Frunció el ceño al ver el número.

—¿Qué quieres tan temprano? —preguntó al tiempo que se despedía con un gesto de mano de su hermano y su fastidiosa esposa.

—_Te quiero en el Vulturi's, ya._

—¿Y si no quiero ir?

—_No estoy de humor, Frío, trae tu culo para acá inmediatamente._

Se hubiera molestado más, de verdad que lo habría hecho, pero la llamada parecía importante viniendo de Cayo Vulturi. Minutos después se seguía sintiendo extraño, el carro había resultado más cómodo y veloz de lo que había pensado, malditamente veloz. ¿Qué tenía que hacer una fastidiosa mujer como Rosalie con un auto así? Quizás se lo compraría después de todo.

En cuanto descendió del automóvil, el olor a tabaco que seguía brotando a raudales por debajo de la puerta del Vulturi's le golpeó en el rostro, se preguntó si alguna vez ese olor se iría del todo aunque no estuviera abierto el lugar.

—_Frío_, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? —preguntó Félix dejándolo pasar.

—Cayo me llamó.

—Entonces supongo que debes darte prisa.

Claro, cuando alguno de los hermanos llamaba, todos corrían como mariquitas asustadas, no dijo nada mientras se aproximaba hacia la oficina. El Vulturi's de día lucía ridículamente plastificado, y qué decir de las grotescas bolas de discoteca. Parecía una ironía que lo que por la noche fuera todo un espectáculo, de día era tan solo un enorme salón decorado en tonos chillantes. Pero para ironías, la oficina de Aro, una alfombra roja conducía hacia su despacho personal, al entrar se podían ver los cuadros de lo que parecían siglos de antigüedad y una enorme barra de bebidas, él se encontraba detrás de un enorme escritorio de caoba, como si fuera el maldito rey de alguna parte.

—Bienvenido, Edward ¿te ofrezco algo? —preguntó con su tono amable y cándido.

—¿Qué mierda quieres?

—Ah, siempre tan respetuoso —exclamó Aro sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza. Cayo solo rodó los ojos.

—Estoy ocupado y no tengo mucho tiempo, ¿para qué me llamaron? —Los miró con recelo.

—Bueno… ¿conoces el nuevo antro que abrieron?, ¿el New Moon?

—Me la vivo recorriendo antros para bailar un poco, claro —escupió con sarcasmo. Aro dejó pasar su comentario y siguió hablando.

—Pues resulta que al igual que el Vulturi's, esconde todo un campo de lucha bajo su escaparate.

—Qué novedad.

—El problema no es otro antro compitiendo por peleas clandestinas, _Frío_. El problema es el dinero que invirtieron para crearlo y quién está detrás de eso. ¿Te suena el apellido Da Ravin? Esos cabrones… por eso mandaban a James, para que se diera una idea de nuestro lugar y hacer uno igual. Cayo y Marco fueron anoche a visitar el lugar.

—¿Y lo amaron?

—Tiene dos túneles subterráneos —interrumpió Marco—, uno de entrada y otro de salida, alumbrado por antorchas bastante separadas, lo que te da la sensación de ir hacia un lugar antiguo y tenebroso, como si pelearas contra gladiadores. El campo de ring es un pequeño estadio, con gradas incluso.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo? —De verdad al cobrizo se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

—Estamos perdiendo clientes, necesitamos una remodelación y para eso se necesita dinero.

—¿Y me estás pidiendo prestado? —Se soltó riendo.

—Algo así, vamos a aumentar el número de peleas por día y la brutalidad en ellas, necesitamos llamar la atención ¿y sabes qué? —Sus ojos negros brillaron llenos de codicia, como si estuviera viendo un filete—. Tú eres el platillo principal.

.

.

.

Edward definitivamente la hacía sentir como si su papá le estuviera gritoneando. Involuntariamente, un suspiró abandonó su pecho al recordar a su papá, lo extrañaba tanto…

—¿Qué tal las vacaciones?, ¿estuvieron muy interesantes… _Bella?_ —La susodicha cerró los ojos mientras presionaba los cuadernos contra su pecho.

—¿Eso es un sí? —canturreó acercándose más.

—No sé de qué hablan. —Trató de abrirse paso entre la pared que habían hecho, nada más y nada menos que Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory.

—Tayler dijo que escuchó a unos amigos que dijeron que unos compañeros les contaron que tú… estás embarazada —aseguró Jessica con una petulante sonrisa.

La castaña hubiera rodado los ojos ante su sosa explicación… si al final no hubiera concluido con la verdad. Cuando tienes 17 años y estás en una estúpida escuela donde no importa qué tan grande sea la ciudad, al final todos son unos chismosos, lo último que quieres es que se sepa que estás embarazada.

Y embarazada no de otro compañero, no de un chico agradable… _no_. Embarazada y secuestrada por un tipo que tenía de loco lo que tenía de guapo, bastante mayor que ella y sin una pizca de compasión por nadie. Isabella no sabía el reglamento escolar, no creía que expulsaran a alguna alumna por resultar embarazada, faltaban solo un par de meses para la graduación y no podía arriesgarse…

—No tengo idea de que están hablando y necesito llegar a biología, ¿podrían dejarme pasar? —pidió la castaña intentando que su voz no sonara temblorosa. Odiaba la preparatoria, de verdad que sí.

—¿Es cierto que tu _novio_ te trajo en su motocicleta? —insistió Jessica cerrándole el paso. Bella mordió su labio buscando inventar un pretexto, rápido.

—Ese es mi primo…

—¿Tu primo?

—Déjala, Jess. No creo que mienta, además ¿quién podría hacerle el favor a semejante fenómeno? —Sonrió Lauren burlonamente, mirándola de arriba abajo.

Oh, el _bullying_, bendito fuera aquí y en China.

—Tienes razón, y supongo que la motocicleta de su primo es de repartidor de pizzas, seguro es igual de estúpido que ella.

—Hola, Bella. —La cálida voz de Ángela llegó detrás de su espalda, haciéndola sentirse aliviada.

—Mira, pero si es su _amigui_, la ñoña número dos, ¿pero qué le pasa al mundo?

Lauren se soltó riendo dándose la vuelta, Jessica la siguió sonriendo y ambas chicas desaparecieron, especialmente contoneándose por el pasillo hacia la clase. Bella sabía que esto solo sería el comienzo del interminable cuchicheo de cosas que le esperaban, ni siquiera quería pensar en la hora del receso, quizás hasta se lo saltaría.

—Gracias por ayudarme con ese par, Angie —susurró, regalándole a su compañera una tímida sonrisa.

—No me agradezcas nada, esas locas solo andan inventando chismes. Después del verano es todo en lo que pueden pensar. Sé que eres una excelente chica y no estás embarazada. —Se rió—. ¿Ni novio tienes, o sí?

La imagen del musculoso y tatuado cuerpo de Edward cubierto de golpes la hizo respirar entrecortadamente, tuvo que acudir a cada refuerzo que tuviera para evitar sonrojarse.

—No, yo… no tengo novio. —Y ciertamente no estaba mintiendo, él sería su captor, un ogro, todo menos su _novio._

—¿Ves? Los chismes están a la orden del día —aseguró su amiga empujando ligeramente sus lentes por el puente de la nariz.

Bella solo sonrió mientras se encaminaban a clase. Al llegar a Biología se encontró con dos cosas desagradables: la primera; tendrían que abrir una lagartija, la segunda; Mike Newton, el mariscal del equipo que nuevamente le había guardado un lugar.

—¡Bella, por aquí! —gritó con entusiasmo, haciendo que algunas chicas bufaran, entre esas Jessica, que parecía tener una seria obsesión con él.

La castaña nunca había entendido al chico. Mike podía tener a toda la escuela a sus pies, las chicas babeaban y trataban a toda costa de acercársele, pero desde que se había matriculado a mitad del semestre, el rubio había puesto sus ojos en ella. Primero pensó que se trataba de alguna estúpida apuesta o algo, pero con el tiempo descubrió que Mike verdaderamente tenía un interés en ella.

Lástima por él. Bella ni siquiera podía tener amigos, no cuando llegas un día con las mejillas moradas, marcas en los brazos y demás cosas desagradables, eso siempre alejaba a las personas, y por ella mejor, odiaba dar explicaciones. Además Phil se lo tenía prohibido.

—Mike, hola yo… no sé si pueda quedarme…

—¿Es cierto que estás embarazada? —preguntó, sus ojos azules escaneándole el vientre. Bella suspiró de forma mortificada.

—No, Mike es solo que yo…

—Ya sabía yo que eran chismes estúpidos —aseguró sonriendo abiertamente.

—Sí, chismes… bueno, quería pedirte…

—¿Una cita? —Movió las dos cejas—. Claro, además estaba esperando que me pidieras que sea tu compañero en el baile.

La castaña cerró los ojos, maldición. Ni siquiera se acordaba del baile, mucho menos pensaba ir y ¿por qué tenía que interrumpirla con todo?

—No, yo… ¿solo encárgate de la práctica, quieres? Te prometo hacer tu tarea de literatura si tú te encargas de todo eso de disecar a la lagartija, por favor…

—¿Qué te parece si mejor nos vemos saliendo de clases y me explicas la tarea en lugar de hacerla?, así entenderé y tendré un pretexto para verte.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ya sabes… tengo que ir a la cafetería de mi mamá —murmuró, sintiéndose nerviosa.

—Pues diles que tienes tarea, Bella, vamos no seas tan correcta, estoy seguro de que puedes inventarte algo, piénsalo mientras yo me encargo de ésta lagartija. —A la castaña no le quedó otro remedio que asentir, Edward se volvería loco si tenía que esperarla, por lo que decidió disuadir a su compañero.

—Sí puedo inventarme algo, pero para mañana, por favor Mike…

—Está bien, mañana entonces.

Sonriendo, la castaña se puso de pie y salió disparada al tocador. Se sentía bastante acalorada y casi creía que podía oler a la lagartija muerta. No que le diera asco la sangre ni esas cosas, pero su estómago estaba de un humor que ni para qué provocarlo. Tomó un poco de agua del lavamanos y se refrescó el rostro.

Ya que se sintió mejor, caminó fuera de la escuela hacia los jardines que estaban en la parte de atrás, asegurándose en todo momento de que nadie la viera. Se sentó debajo de un árbol y sacó de su bolsillo una barrita de fruta que había guardado, comenzó a comérsela con una sonrisa, saboreando excesivamente lo que antes le parecía un sabor horrendo. El sol calentaba su piel y se sentía bastante cómoda mirando el paisaje, era verde y luminoso.

Sacó su celular y comenzó a juguetear con las teclas, había alguien a quien quería llamar, y explicarle todo lo sucedido no era nada fácil. Casi le temblaban los dedos cuando marcó el número, tomó largas respiraciones tratando de calmarse.

—_¿Diga?_ —saludó esa dulce voz.

—¿Jasper? Soy yo, Bella. —Hubo un largo silencio antes de que él se aclarara la garganta.

—_Mierda, lo siento, yo… Bella, ¿dónde rayos estás? Estaba tan preocupado por ti, Dios mío, me temí lo peor, nadie me dice nada, nadie sabe nada…_

—Lo sé y lo siento Jazz, estoy bien, estoy en clases…

—_¿Y si estás en clases como es que me estás llamando?_ —preguntó, y por su tono se lo imaginó sonriendo.

—Me salí de clase de biología, me dio asco.

—_¿Cómo estás, cómo está el bebé?_

—Mi angelito y yo estamos bien —canturreó, frotándose su inexistente pancita—, ¿y tú?

—_Estaré bien cuando te vea._

—De hecho… —Bella mordió su labio, era sumamente estúpido lo que estaba por pedirle a Jasper, pero de verdad necesitaba aclarar un par de cosas—. ¿Podríamos vernos hoy? Necesito pedirte un favor.

—_El que sea, Belly, solo dímelo._

—Necesito que me lleves al Vulturi's.

.

.

.

—Estás jodido —escupió el cobrizo mirando con odio a Aro.

—No siempre he sido un ciudadano modelo y lo sabes —sonrió, fingiendo inocencia—, pero de verdad te necesito más tiempo en las bodegas.

—¿Piensas que soy una máquina de mierda, que puedo golpearle el culo a todos sin descanso?

—Para serte sincero, sí. Esa impresión me das. Además de pelear, enseñarás a un montón de pendejos que Alec convenció de participar, necesitamos más personas luchando.

—¿Qué pasa si te digo que no quiero?

—Trataré de convencerte.

—¿Y si no lo logras?

—Bueno… —Aro sonrió de forma perversa—. Diré que _traté_ de convencerte de no morir… pero no pude.

—Pues lamento decepcionarte, no me convencerás ni de morir ni de ayudarte.

—¿Por qué? ¿Estás muy ocupado con tu pequeña zorra?, ¿estás enseñándola a madurar?, ¿o tan solo te estás aprovechando de su ingenuidad? —Sus ojos brillaron como si supiera que eso iba a molestarlo.

Lo cual no debería hacerlo, el que hablaran de Isabella no debería molestarlo, pero por alguna jodida razón lo hizo. Le emputó que hablaran de la que sería la madre de su hijo, y se encontró dando grandes zancadas hasta Aro, lo sujetó de la garganta y lo estrelló contra la pared.

—Vete a la mierda —siseó a centímetros de su rostro.

—¡Esto es nuevo, _Frío_! —medio canturreó con dificultad—, te estás interesando por ella, perfecto, cuanto antes te olvides de mi hija, mejor. —Nuevamente estaba desprevenido, lo supo cuando recibió un puñetazo a la altura del tórax, donde ya lo había golpeado anteriormente James.

Gruñendo soltó al bastardo y trastabilló hacia atrás, eso solo lo hizo enfurecerse más. Nadie lo golpeaba sin recibir algo a cambio, plantó firmemente los pies en el suelo, y los ojos de Aro se dilataron un poco al intuir sus intenciones. Lo iba a golpear hasta la chingada.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —Esa voz, esa suave voz lo recorrió como una caricia y no pudo más que girar en redondo para ver a Victoria.

Su cabello estaba recogido en una hermosa trenza que caía hacia enfrente hasta sus generosos pechos, llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados y sus inseparables tacones de infarto.

—Nada, cariño, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —Aro lo empujo para apresurarse hacia ella.

—Supe que Edward había venido, quería saber qué estaba haciendo aquí tan temprano, yo… me preocupé —murmuró mirando al suelo, negándose a enfrentarse con su mirada, lo que lo hizo sentirse mal. Diablos, no quería lastimarla de nuevo.

—¿Quién te aviso? Edward solo vino hacer negocios con nosotros, nena —concilió Marco.

—¿Negocios? ¿Vas a seguir peleando? —Sus preciosos ojos azules inmediatamente se llenaron de lágrimas, robando bufidos entre sus familiares.

—Ahora entrenará a un montón de gente, es mejor que solo pelear, ¿no lo crees, princesa?

—No quiero que él siga peleando. —Sacudió su cabeza y Edward odió escuchar lo rota que sonaba su voz.

—Lo dejará de hacer gradualmente, por lo mismo se ofreció a ayudarnos con personas nuevas, las entrenará y después se saldrá de todo esto, ¿no es así, Edward?

.

.

.

—Sí, definitivamente lo que sea que te haya pasado en estos días debió volverte loca —aseguró Jasper mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Bella solo sonrió terminando de maquillarse como la había enseñado Alice. Después de que Edward fuera por ella, gracias a Dios en un auto, le comentó que no regresaría quizás ni a dormir. Lucía ligeramente abatido y distraído, así que aprovecharía la oportunidad para escaparse a arreglar sus propios asuntos. Tenía que ser hoy, con Edward nunca se sabía.

—Después de que te dijera todo el infierno por el que me ha hecho pasar ese señor, deberías comprenderme —reclamó, girándose para mirarlo, además de Jasper y Alice, nadie más sabía todo por lo que ella había tenido que pasar, desde Phil hasta el trato con Aro—. ¿Ya parezco de 21?

Jasper suspiró mirándola de arriba abajo.

—Diablos, sí.

—Entonces andando, no quiero que se haga más tarde.

Aunque enojado, su amigo no dijo nada más y la llevó hasta ese lugar que se encontraba en los límites de la ciudad, en ese barrio feo al que tanto le temía. Tan solo ver las letras en neón del lugar se sintió un manojo de nervios, pero armándose de valor entró con Jasper pisándole los talones. El olor a sexo y tabaco era espeso en el ambiente y la golpeó con fuerza, Isabella tuvo que comenzar a respirar por la boca para tratar de controlarse.

La música era tan fuerte que hacía que su pecho vibrara, los recuerdos de todo lo que había tenido que hacer en éste lugar le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Las deslumbrantes luces de colores brillando en la oscuridad dejaban ver a gente bailando, o teniendo sexo en algunas esquinas, se prohibió rotundamente mirar hacia el fondo, donde alguna vez había tenido que bailar casi desnuda, y se apresuró al pasillo donde sabía que estaba la oficina de Aro, detrás de ella escuchó a Jasper resoplar.

—¿Estás segura de que te dejaran hablar con él? —preguntó mirando hacia el enorme gorila que estaba en la entrada. Bella sonrió dando un paso adelante.

—Félix, ¿cómo estás? —El susodicho la miró de arriba abajo antes de esbozar increíblemente una pequeña sonrisa.

—Me da gusto que estés bien, te ves mucho mejor que la última vez.

—Gracias, ¿crees que pueda ver a Aro?

—Ha estado un poco ocupado… lo llamaré a ver qué dice, espera aquí. —Caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia otro lado mientras sacaba su radio.

—No puedo creer la familiaridad con la que te manejas aquí —cuchicheó Jasper sonando asombrado.

—Por favor, no me juzgues, no soy así —pidió la castaña. Ya bastante vergüenza le daba que su amigo supiera su profesión como para tener que lidiar con su cara de asombro.

—No lo hago, estoy aquí para protegerte no para juzgarte.

—Puedes pasar —los interrumpió Félix

—Él viene conmigo y…

—Solo tú. Aro no acepta verse con extraños.

—Pero es que…

—¡Bella! —Una voz familiar le gritó desde atrás. Vestida con una mini falda y un top de cuero, Alice corrió hacia ella con gracia incluso sobre esos enormes tacones y se estampó literalmente con ella.

—Alice —susurró dejándose abrazar, disfrutando de la calidez que la embargaba cada vez que ella la abrazaba de esa manera. No importaba cuántas cosas malas pasaran, Alice siempre la hacía sentir mejor, como en casa.

—Te vi desde las plataformas, te grité pero no me escuchaste, así que vine a verte y…

—Aro te está esperando, ¿quieres dejarlo para otra ocasión? Sabes lo que le molesta esperar —dijo el guarura.

—No, yo… —Se giró para mirar a una sonriente Alice y a un muy confundido Jasper—. ¿Podrías hacerme un enorme favor?

—Los que quieras, amiga.

—Este es mi amigo Jasper, viene acompañándome, ¿podrías quedarte con él en lo que hablo con Aro?

—Pero Bella, no quiero que entres sola en ese lugar. —El rubio sujetó su mano mirándola con algo de aprensión.

—No le va a pasar nada, ella ha lidiado con cosas peores. ¿Por qué no vamos por un trago?

Jasper no pudo decir mucho más, ya que Alice tiró de su mano y Félix condujo a Bella hacia las oficinas, iban caminando por el largo pasillo decorado con una ostentosa alfombra roja, cuando se toparon con un tipo vestido todo en cuero negro.

—¿Dónde están las bodegas? —le preguntó a Félix—. Estoy listo para pelear.

Bella lo miró y se preguntó si las puntas fijadas con gel de su cabello castaño eran tan afiladas como parecían. Con su pelo a la moda, sus piercing, y su ropa de cuero negro, el chico daba un aspecto extraño, aunque muy acorde con el resto del lugar.

—¿Eres Demetri, no? —El hombre asintió—. El _Frío_ te está esperando desde hace un buen rato, está emputado.

—Ese "_Frío_" siempre está emputado —comentó riéndose mientras enfatizaba las palabras.

—No te recomiendo que lo hagas enojar, créeme. No quisiera sacar tu culo ensangrentado de las bodegas.

—Es bueno saber que te caigo bien, te veo al rato. —Luego la miró—. Preciosa ¿quizás también nos veamos en un rato? —preguntó con voz seductora, Bella parpadeó sintiendo el rubor acudir a sus mejillas.

—A ella ni se te ocurra mirarla —advirtió Félix con voz ligeramente siniestra.

—¿Por qué?, ¿es tuya? —De nuevo el chico parecía divertido con la situación.

—Digamos que… de nuevo tiene que ver algo con el _Frío_.

—¿Es su novia? —Ahora sonaba alarmado.

—No precisamente y déjanos pasar de una vez, te veo en unos minutos.

¿Qué tendría que ver Edward con ese chico? Y un momento… ¿las bodegas? Repentinamente recordó al cobrizo mencionándolas, entonces trabajaban en unas bodegas, ¿pero haciendo qué? Sus preguntas tendrían que esperar porque Aro la recibió con una enorme sonrisa, y por primera vez, estaba solo. Ni Cayo ni Marco se veían por ningún lado.

—¡Isabella! —canturreó, llegando a su lado y estrechándola más de lo necesario—. Me moría por saber de ti, niña. Después de toda la mierda que pasó entre tú y el _Frío_ te perdimos el rastro.

—Lo siento —balbuceó ruborizándose—, las cosas se salieron de control.

—Pero mantuviste tu palabra, ¿no es así? No le has dicho nada sobre nuestro pequeño trato, ¿verdad?

Aro caminó hasta una barra de bebidas y se sirvió una copa con un líquido de color tan espeso que simulaba sangre. Su cabello era ridículamente brillante, le caía en una cortina recta hasta los hombros, y Bella comenzó a odiar que a los hombres se les viera el cabello mejor que a ella.

—No le he explicado nada.

—Perfecto, sería una lástima tener que visitar a Renée. —La castaña sintió su mandíbula caer al suelo.

—Creí que nuestra deuda estaba saldada en cuanto me acosté con él, me lo prometiste —medio gritó, sintiéndose furiosa.

—Te prometí tu libertad y lo cumplí, pero la deuda que tiene Phil con nosotros sigue y lo sabes.

—Pero él está seguro de que le tendiste una trampa para separarlo de tu hija, ¿qué es lo que tengo que ocultar si ya lo sabe?

—Sí, en eso tienes razón. —Bebió un poco de su copa—. De cualquier manera no quiero que hables con él de nuestro trato, ni que le expliques nada. Quiero las cosas tal como están, tú sigues en deuda conmigo y necesito otros favores.

—¿Más? —balbuceó nerviosa.

—¿Qué has pensado del _Frío_?, ¿te trata bien?

—¿Edward? —Parpadeó, tratando de salir del estupor que le había producido las palabras de Aro, él la miró aguardando con paciencia su respuesta—. Sí… él me trata más o menos bien.

—Y tú lo tratas más o menos bien también, al parecer. —La castaña lo miró confundida, ¿cómo podría él saberlo?—. Quiero que sigas como vas, será tu obligación enamorarlo o alguna mierda. Ya lo embaucaste con el niño, pero no ha sido suficiente para mantenerlo lejos de mi hija, lo quiero fuera del camino, ¿entiendes eso, Isabella? —De pronto sonaba molesto, sus ojos negros taladrándola con ira—. Si no lo consigues, entonces me veré en la obligación de apoderarme de esa mugrienta cafetería y quizás algo más, ¿te gustaría eso?

—No —gimió conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Entonces tienes que darte prisa, no llores… —Se acercó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos limpiándole las lágrimas—. De alguna manera lograste que te llevara a vivir con él, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser lograr quitarlo del futuro de mi hija? Ustedes están jodidos, nena, muy jodidos. No quiero lo mismo para mi princesa.

Bella contuvo el deseo de sacudirse de su toque y lo miró por primera vez con odio. Era como una sensación prohibida para ella, por lo general esos deseos nunca la habían asaltado, no era partidaria de la violencia, de alguna manera había logrado sobrevivir los últimos cuatro años ya sin siquiera molestarse, pero entonces, Aro lograba sacarla de todo juicio.

—Lo haré si después de esto prometes dejarnos en paz, da por saldada la cuenta de Phil.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que tú no me dices qué hacer? —La miró irritado, la castaña mordió su labio y se abrazó a sí misma sintiendo más lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos—. En fin, niña, ya no llores, daré nuestro trato por cumplido. —Bella suspiró sin albergar esperanzas. Estaba tan cansada de luchar contra todo que en ese momento, aunque entre el miedo y las dudas, tomó una decisión, de cualquier manera no tenía muchas opciones.

—¿Qué hace Edward para que lo odies tanto?

—No tienes idea, niña —contestó Aro sonando mortificado.

—Entonces ayúdame a entenderlo, quiero que me lleves a las bodegas.

* * *

**Hola nenas espero que su semana haya iniciado bien, pues por aquí les traigo la novedad de que Aro nuevamente les pone trabas a estos dos, de alguna manera los manipula a su beneficio ¿creen que Bella pueda seguir con los planes de Aro? **

**Como siempre, mil gracias por agregarme a sus listas y favoritos.**

**A mis lectoras:** **May Cullen M**, bueno, pues las cosas siguen y siguen complicándose ya que Aro los manipula a los dos, ya veremos como le hace Bella para intentar retirarlo del camino de Victoria, espero te haya gustado. **Yasmina Masen **hola nena, sí, la palabra bebé siempre cambia a el señor gruñón al final de cuentas también es lo que los une, gracias por comentar. **Kai, **pues aquí esta nena Bella de alguna manera logra controlar a nuestro frío protagonista y de hecho vaya que lo calienta ;) **Karol, **jajajaja las funciones de satisfacerlo yo tampoco se las negaría para que te miento, soy una masoquista si tiene hambre pues hay que darle de comer ;) jajaja **BABYBOO27 **Gracias por tus comentarios nena, espero te siga gustando! **SoledadCullen **gracias nena, espero este capi también te haya gustado, me dices? **Karencita, **hola nena no tengo un día en especial para actualizar pero trato que sea una vez a la semana, gracias por comentar!** Cris Pattinson **como siempre nena, un gusto leerte mis chicos se tendrán que conocer sí o sí ya veras :) **Brenda Swan **no fuiste la única en asustarse con eso, si no preguntale a Gloria jajaja, Bella esta tratando de imponerse pero como veras le resulta muy difícil con este Ed.** Martuu341 **Lo quiere separar por que Ed es muy violento y vicioso, es ridículo que no quiera que su hija se enamore de una persona así, siendo que Aro casi se lo presentó al meterlo a trabajar ahí, pero bueno gracias por comentar! **Edu** linda pues aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capi lleno de intrigas, Aro de veras que es el coco de estos dos aunque los va uniendo cada vez más con sus planes, ya veremos como lo manejan ambos. Un gusto leerte! **BellaNyxH **gracias nena, por aquí te dejo otro capi espero también te haya gustado **Syreney **jaja ya sabes el bebé es su punto débil y Bella puede tomar ventaja de eso ;) **csuhayl **gracias por comentar nena, espero te haya gustado este capi. **Maayraaykalebb **gracias nena, y ahora ya va a tener que engañarlo otra vez =/ **dracullen **Muchas gracias a ti por comentar :) **zonihviolet **Bella también puede lastimar a Ed sin pensarlo, esperemos que haga lo correcto **maria. f. gomez. 545 **por que se siente traicionado, pronto veremos si cede más o no **Cary, ** Aro sigue haciendo sus maldades y cada vez les pone más trabas a ambos, veremos hasta donde puede llegar. **Joan Gala ** jajaja la beta es muy malvada, ya iras viendo gracias por comentar! **Janalez **pues no nena, al final no le dio lo que quería jeje. **Ashleyswan **Aro es el enemigo de quien Bella más debe cuidarse como veras. Cuchu linda pues sé que quieres decapitar a mi protagonista pero dale una oportunidad, esta confundidito ¿si? **BellaEdwardRobsten **Mil gracias por tus palabras nena, pues aunque es todo un ogro con el tiempo irá viendo a la verdadera Bella. **DiAnA FeR **gracias a ti nena, es que el cap quedaba muy largo y… jaja espero este te haya gustado. **Jhossa **Victoria es bipolar de verdad y esta medicada. **Alinita28 **Si nena es un fic diferente, por lo general hago fics de este tipo más realistas y aunque es crudo y maneja muchos temas iremos viendo como se van desarrollando las cosas y por supuesto que no es para menores! Siempre lo advierto jeje gracias por comentar. **Tecupi, **Victoria le aguanta a Edward todo por que ella también esta loca, siempre lo agrede y no logra tener a nadie a su lado total que todos están bien mal, Bella es buena pero sigue escarbando en el hoyo en el que Aro la esta hundiendo.** Kim **jajaja nena con razón no entendia nada, gracias por explicarme, yo sé que quieres ahorcar a Edward no eres la única veras que después mejora. (esperemos) **Jupy, **Edward aunque no lo acepte cede mucho cuando se trata de Bella. **Marchu, **Darkward quiere muchas cosas pero se contiene gracias a los cielos. **Yani B. **Precisamente por venir de un hogar donde la violentaban, mas o menos sabe tratar con Edward, va viendo que no es tan malo como él se pinta, ya que ha tratado con verdadera gente mala como Aro o Phil, gracias por comentar! **Patymdn **Como bien dijiste, Edward solo la esta molestando y ya tiene sueño jaja, como veras Aro tiene bien amenazada a Bella, ya veremos como fue que cayó en ese antro y en esos tratos con los Vulturi. **OrizMartha **mil gracias a ti por comentar nena y ya te contesté tu mensaje privado. **Gatita Cullen, ** jajaja sacó lo peor de ti con este Edward? Que le vamos a hacer si es malo por naturaleza, ya irá viendo las cosas, gracias por comentar nena! **MochytaWesley **gracias por tus palabras, sí ya las iré sacando de dudas lo prometo :) **Glooria **lo que más extraño de ya no escribir comedia es que ya no corres en círculos, ahora corres tirándote los cabellos o escondiéndote debajo de la cama jaja este Edward es tremendo pero ya te traeré otro tipo de Edward, sé que te gustara ;) **Elizabeth **como bien intuiste, Aro esta destruyéndolos a cada uno por su lado, atacando sus debilidades pero esperemos que de alguna manera eso los fortalezca y los una más. **Maricoles, **jajaja lo sé pero no solo Bella sufre Edward también a su manera y como veras, no puede ser feliz tampoco. **Cavendano13, **es una relación muy intensa que llevan estos dos pero poco a poco se van conociendo más, gracias por comentar! Y pooor ultimo mi **beta malvada SaraiGN, **aunque en este coment me dijiste que te auto invitaste a mis historias y después me amenazaste… jaja sabes que te quiero mucho y no te cambio por nada como al duvalin, duhh que chiste tan malo, supongo es el sueño gracias por todo otra vez :) Ya antes de publicar leí tu comentario **YessBarrios **espero te siga gustando y a ver que te parece :)

**Sé que Edward les provoca instintos asesinos a todas, jaja no tiene remedio pero ya iremos viendo por que es como es. Mil gracias por su apoyo y comentarios, siempre me roban una sonrisa (malevola en este fic) ¿Creen que Bella se encuentre con Edward en las bodegas? ****esperemos que no por que, conociendolo, quizás reaccione un poquito mal ;)**

**Las espero en el grupo: ****www. facebook groups/ eraseunavez. dannysk (recuerden, sin espacios o en mi perfil pueden ir directamente al link)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Historia adulta, si eres menor de edad ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad.**_

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. El fic proviene de mi loca cabeza._**

**_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN Betas FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

**_Como siempre, eres la maestra en esto de alborotar "el gallinero" leí por ahi, jaja en serio que las traes todas histericas en el grupo, dejaríamos de ser el duo malvado :D  
_**

* * *

_—¿Qué hace Edward para que lo odies tanto?_

_—No tienes idea, niña_ —contestó Aro sonando mortificado.

_—Entonces ayúdame a entenderlo, quiero que me lleves a las bodegas._

* * *

**Lo que me preocupa no es que me hayas mentido, sino que, de ahora en adelante, ya no podré confiar en ti.  
**

_** Friedrich Nietzsche**_

Edward se pasó ambas manos por el cabello. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando con eso de pedir disculpas y mierdas sensibleras?

Se estaba volviendo un puto sensible, y eso lo iba a terminar destruyendo más que las estupideces que Aro le hiciera. Tan solo unos ojos llorosos y esperanzados lo tenían afligido mientras entrenaba a una bola de pendejos salvajes, que solo Alec sabía de dónde diablos los habían sacado.

Para muestra un botón. Por Dios, ¿qué pasaba con estos mocosos? El individuo que llegó corriendo y derrapando frente a él tenía el cabello en picos con tanto maldito gel que seguro si le enterraba la cabeza al rival lo perforaría. Podría ser una buena técnica, pensándolo bien.

—Escúchame bien, si vuelves a llegar tarde te voy a golpear hasta borrarte esa sonrisa come mierda, ¿te queda claro?

—Sí, señor —comentó, pero por la sonrisa en su boca más bien pareció una burla. El cobrizo se tuvo que obligar a calmarse, abriendo y cerrando los puños ya que estaba listo para saltarle encima.

—Demetri, hoy pelearás contra Paul. Es un chico bastante fuerte, proviene de reservas nativas. Si tienes algo de cerebro pondrás atención a lo que te está diciendo Edward —ordenó Marco, jugando con las ridículas ondas castañas que le caían hasta los hombros—. Ahora te diré las reglas dentro de la bodega… _no las hay_. Incluso si mueres, lo único que haré será lanzarte a un terreno desierto como si fueras un puto perro —aseguró sonriendo de forma malévola. Demetri elevó una ceja, el imbécil seguía sin creerlo, pero se limitó a decir:

—Comprendo.

Edward se ahorró el suspiro cansado que quería abandonar sus labios. Enseñar a las personas a… cualquier cosa, no era una tarea que quisiera hacer. _Nunca_. Sin embargo, al cabo del tiempo Edward acabaría diciéndose que uno nunca sabe para quién trabaja, ni lo que le puede deparar el porvenir. Por Dios, él había aprendido a golpear a muy corta edad a base de prueba y error, muchas veces quedó inconsciente en algún callejón, otras terminó despertando en algún hospital. Nunca hubo nadie que le dijera cómo subir los puños o cómo agacharse, eso era para niñas… Como las que justamente tenía enfrente.

—Entonces, si todo quedó claro, muevan su culo directo a las peleas. ¡Esto es para hoy, señoritas, me estoy haciendo viejo viéndolas ahí! —Marco se dio la media vuelta rumbo a las bodegas, seguido por los mocosos.

Edward dubitativamente miró su celular. Un pensamiento lo tenía inquieto, o más bien, _una _persona y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, su jodida mente regresaba a ella una y otra vez.

_Isabella_.

Después de recogerla de la escuela la había llevado en silencio a casa. Ella le dijo que se sentía bien y de verdad lo parecía, sus mejillas tenían color y no parecía que quisiese vomitar o esas mierdas, se repitió que necesitaba inspeccionarla para asegurarse de que no le mentía hasta con su salud. Quizás no debió verle más tiempo del debido las piernas, tampoco debió imaginársela quitándose ese puto uniforme del demonio en forma seductora mientras caminaba hacia él…

Sacudió la cabeza deseando tener un martillo a la mano y destrozarse el cerebro. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo un pervertido loco, y no solo de deseo si no de nervios. ¿Qué si se desmayaba y no estaba ahí para auxiliarla? Verla débil y demacrada era peor que verla enojada y altanera. ¿Se acabaría el mundo si le mandaba un puto mensaje de texto preguntándole si todo estaba bien? Emmett le había pasado el número para que la tuviera en contacto, así que se decidió.

_¿Todo bien por allá? Llegaré a las once._

E.

.

.

.

—No tienes idea de lo que son las bodegas, ¿ah? —preguntó Aro, mirándola como si fuera la persona más ingenua sobre la faz de la tierra. Dio un sorbo a su bebida.

—Yo… hum… —Se humedeció los labios—. Sé que pelean ahí…

—Es más que una pelea, niña. Es una _carnicería _—lo dijo sonriendo como un tiburón, lo que logró robarle un escalofrío.

—Es que yo, bueno, lo que pasa es que Edward tiene un comportamiento muy difícil. Es voluble e irritable, no sé comprenderlo y pensé…

—¿Pensaste que verlo peleando te ayudará a entender? ¿Tienes acaso una visión retorcida de cómo ayudarlo?

—¿A-A qué te refieres?

—Sé manejar mejor de lo que te imaginas a las personas volubles e irritables. Para ejemplo tengo a Victoria, padece bipolaridad, pero el _Frío… _Bueno, es un ser despiadado, no por nada le hemos puesto ese apodo. No tiene compasión ni sentimientos, está muerto.

Bella parpadeó asombrada ante la nueva información. ¿Victoria era bipolar? Dios mío, no podía imaginarse en un millón de años a una mujer con el carácter similar a Edward, seguro era una bomba de tiempo. Sin embargo el cobrizo no era tan malo como Aro decía, y por alguna razón eso la molestó. Estaba cansada de que hablaran de las personas como si no fueran otra cosa más que objetos. Edward podía no quererla, pero se preocupaba por ella y por su angelito, definitivamente no estaba muerto. Por eso envalentonada aseguró:

—Salvo cuando está con tu hija, no parece ningún muerto cuando se trata de ella. —El rostro sonriente y burlón de Aro se trastornó por la furia, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera a la castaña.

Aro no respondió nada, sino que se dedicó a mirarla. La miró tanto tiempo que comenzaron a sudarle las manos, se abrazó a sí misma intentando no temblar y se arrepintió enormemente de haberle dicho eso. ¿De dónde rayos había sacado el coraje para enfrentarlo? Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, sus ojos negros finalmente dejaron de perforarla y rompió contacto visual. Se dio media vuelta y caminó a grandes zancadas hacia su escritorio donde descolgó el teléfono, realizó una llamada hablando tan bajito que Bella no alcanzó a escuchar nada.

Bella se temió lo peor, ¿qué si mandaba matarla?, ¿o si le provocaba daño al bebé?

—Si fueras hombre te diría que tienes bastantes bolas para hablarme de esa manera. —Caminó hacia ella de forma lenta y sinuosa, como las serpientes—. Eres una mocosa impertinente y malagradecida. Te saqué del infierno que vivías con Phil y así me pagas… sin embargo supongo que por eso sigues viva al lado del _Frío_. Ahora lárgate, te dejarán entrar.

¿Sacarla del infierno? ¡Pero si la había condenado a otro!

—Gracias —susurró, tragándose los pensamientos. Aro llegó hasta donde ella estaba.

—El trato entre nosotros no termina hasta que lo quites del camino, y si me da la puta gana, te buscaré para más favores. Ahora escúchame bien, lo que te pase ahí no será asunto mío ¿entendiste? Si Edward te llega a ver ahí y se emputa a grados descomunales, será solo contigo, tú tienes la culpa de todo. ¿Está claro?

—Sí.

—Ahora vete a la mierda de mí vista.

Bella dio un respingo, pero inmediatamente dio media vuelta y con el corazón latiendo dolorosamente contra sus costillas corrió hacia la pista de baile. _Alice_, necesitaba encontrarla y pronto. La música retumbaba en sus oídos mientras los buscaba frenéticamente entre las personas, abriéndose paso entre la multitud que bailaba extasiada y quizás drogada, a lo lejos, los vio en la barra platicando de forma alegre.

—Entonces le dije que tuviera cuidado, pero finalmente se tropezó con la cubeta —dijo Alice riéndose, Jasper se soltó riendo de forma tan sonora, que incluso con el estruendo de la música pudo escucharlo.

Su cabello rubio caía en una melena desordenada, llevaba unos vaqueros que acentuaban sus largas piernas y la camisa azul resaltaba sus enigmáticos ojos. En otro tiempo Bella se hubiera sentido terriblemente feliz de escucharlo, de verlo, e increíblemente celosa de encontrarlo así al lado de… quien fuera. Jasper había sido su amor platónico por años, con su encantadora sonrisa o su carácter tranquilo y alegre había logrado robarle el corazón. Sin embargo él nunca había demostrado más que interés de amigos hacia ella. No obstante, ahora ya no sintió lo mismo al verlo, y la realidad de que los latidos desbocados de su corazón fueran producto de a _quién_ quería ver en las bodegas, la hizo asquearse.

—¡Bella! —Su amiga la vio y fue a su encuentro. Sus pasos eran gráciles como de bailarina, y su figura curvilínea dejó boquiabiertos a varios—. ¿Estás bien? Ya estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

—Sí, estoy bien. Pero tengo que pedirles otro favor.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó el rubio, que también ya se encontraba a su lado.

—Tengo que entrar a las bodegas, ¿podrán acompañarme?

.

.

.

No era un mensaje muy elaborado ni mucho menos, tampoco preguntaba otra cosa más que lo esencial. ¿Dios, pero qué le estaba pasando?, ¿por qué se sentía tan nervioso? Y lo más jodidamente importante, ¿por qué mierda no contestaba? Estaba tentado a marcarle pero no quería verse como un novio celoso… espera ¿novio? Pero qué mierda… Enojado, guardó el celular y dando grandes zancadas caminó hacia las bodegas.

El olor a cocaína le llegó a la nariz, seguido del estruendo de la música que le golpeó los oídos, escuchar mierdas como _Slipknot _solo ponía a las personas más eufóricas, si lo sabía él. A Edward le gustaba pelear escuchando música o… hacer cualquier cosa de hecho. Escuchar música era relajante de alguna manera, era de las otras pocas cosas que le traían un poco de tranquilidad.

Pero ese grupo ponía a los asistentes a aventarse los unos con los otros, eufóricos e irracionales, así que no le extrañó ver a un grupo de sujetos golpeándose, ni tampoco a Félix corriendo de aquí para allá con su equipo de seguridad. Demetri estaba en el ring, moviéndose de un lado al otro, saltando como si tuviera jodidas hormigas en los zapatos, Paul solo lo miraba como si estuviera loco y síp, con esa mirada de: _puedo contra todo el puto mundo yo solo… _y definitivamente al cobrizo, estar únicamente de espectador, le estaba provocando mal genio.

Edward escaneó el lugar como un halcón, seguro como la mierda de que Jacob Black debería estar por ahí, los _Quileute _como se hacían llamar, siempre iban juntos a las peleas, y ésta sin duda no sería la excepción. Paul era de sus amigos y Sam estaba listo para pelear también.

—¡Qué comience la pelea! —gritó Marco por el altavoz.

Paul no esperó un segundo y se lanzó con toda su fuerza contra un distraído Demetri, golpeándolo con el puño cerrado en la cara. Edward suspiró, ésta iba a ser una noche de lo más jodida.

.

.

.

—Esto es estúpido.

Jasper seguía maldiciendo una y otra vez mientras se abrían camino entre el montón de cuerpos apretujados. Los gritos, la música, los gruñidos y el sonido de carne golpeando carne inundaban el lugar, eso se quedaría grabado en la mente de Isabella para siempre. Trató de calmarse con cada paso, no podía retractarse ahora. A ciencia cierta no sabía qué quería ver en ese lugar, pero no podía detenerse. Era una oscura necesidad… quería verlo pelear.

—Éste lugar es increíble. —La suave voz de Alice sonó muy cerca de su hombro.

La chica se había cambiado la falda por unos vaqueros y una sencilla blusa, tan escotada que no dejaba de llamar la atención de las personas, a Bella le había prestado una chaqueta con gorra, así podría ocultar su rostro. Increíblemente Jasper intentaba cubrirlas a ambas, sujetándolas con fuerza por la cintura, protegiéndolas con su cuerpo de los aventones, producto de un extraño baile que parecía más que eso, una danza de golpes.

—¿Estás loca, Alice?, ¿por qué te gusta ver a un montón de hombres portándose como gladiadores en pleno 2014? —refunfuñó el rubio.

—Son sexys —respondió encogiéndose de hombros, ganándose una mirada de incredulidad por parte de Jasper.

Frente a ellos apareció una enorme jaula en forma redonda que se encontraba sobre una plataforma, la cual permitía que todo mundo pudiera verla con mayor claridad. Las paredes de metal alambrado eran tan altas que asemejaban una jaula, la gente rugía eufórica tironeando de las rejas con tal violencia que parecía que las iban a tirar. Era un espectáculo sin precedentes que la hipnotizó, Bella se deshizo del abrazo de Jasper y se encontró caminando como zombie hacia adelante, necesitando ver quiénes estaban peleando, porque le pareció ver un destello de cabello cobrizo en ese lugar. No sin recibir empujones y escuchar un par de maldiciones, se abrió paso entre las personas, aprovechando su cuerpo pequeño y delgado hasta que llegó casi a la jaula.

—¡Quítate, perra! —rugió un hombre cuando chocó contra él y le tiró la cerveza.

Enojado, la empujó hacia un lado. Aún sorprendida, la castaña trastabilló con sus pasos y solo entonces se dio cuenta de su estupidez. ¿Qué tenía que estar haciendo en éste lugar? Estaba embarazada y no quería que su angelito sufriera ningún daño. ¿Por qué lo había traído a éste infierno? Cubrió con las manos su vientre en un intento por protegerlo y cerró los ojos para no ver el impacto, cuando sintió unos enormes y fuertes brazos rodeándola, entonces fue arrastrada hacia un cálido pecho.

—Discúlpate, imbécil —rugió al tipo que la había empujado, el cual mejor optó por bajar la mirada.

—L-Lo siento, señorita.

—Ella viene conmigo, si te vuelvo a ver siquiera mirarla, te sacaré el cráneo ¿te quedó claro? —Bella seguía demasiado conmocionada como para soltarse de su agarre.

—Está claro, lo siento mucho. —El joven solo asintió y bajó la mirada para verla.

—¿Por qué una chica tan bonita como tú se metería a éste lugar? —preguntó, empujando la gorra de su chaqueta que se le había caído hacia enfrente y le estaba tapando el rostro. Bella parpadeó aún aturdida y entonces, a través de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, lo vio—. ¿Te encuentras bien, ese imbécil te hizo daño?

—No, yo estoy bien…

Le era familiar su rostro… y en ese momento lo recordó. Era el moreno que la había casi devorado con la mirada en la pista de baile. Al parecer, eso mismo recordó él, porque sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—Te he visto antes, trabajas aquí.

Como no era una pregunta, no le quedó más que decir—: Trabajaba, sí.

—¿Y qué te hizo descender al bajo mundo? —Esbozó una sonrisa encantadora para su duro rostro. Bella seguía sintiéndose intimidada por él, su complexión increíblemente grande le daba miedo, qué decir de sus brazos, seguro podrían triturarla fácilmente, y aunque lucía el rostro ligeramente golpeado, no le restaba ninguna belleza.

—Yo… tan solo quería ver.

—Ah, eres una chica curiosa ¿eh? Pero es un mal lugar para curiosear. —Un cuerpo chocó contra las jaulas y la multitud rugió llenando de silbidos el lugar, el moreno miró hacia el lugar y sonrió—. Sabía que Paul lo conseguiría.

—¿Ese de allá es tu amigo? —preguntó, sintiendo un poco de temor al ver al enorme hombre que estaba siendo levantado en hombros.

—Sí, y ganó la pelea. —Se escuchaba bastante orgulloso.

—¿Tú también peleas? —indagó, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de su bastante obvia pregunta, él se soltó riendo antes de apuntar a las puntadas en su ceja.

—¿Crees que esto me lo hice accidentalmente?

—¿Quién te lo hizo?

—Un bastardo —siseó. Bella se mordió el labio intentando no sonreír, Edward llamaba así a todo mundo.

—Bueno, supongo que te lo merecías —aseguró, encogiéndose de hombros. Él abrió los ojos como platos antes de soltar una sonora carcajada.

—Nadie nunca me había dicho eso —afirmó aun riéndose—. Supongo que tienes razón, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —La castaña lo miró, y por alguna razón, a pesar de que sin duda era peligroso, no le inspiró desconfianza.

—Bella.

—Como tú. —La chica solo sonrió intentando no rodar los ojos, ese cumplido estaba más arruinado que la economía mundial—. ¿Estás pensando que soy un pendejo, verdad?

—N-No. —Se ruborizó al verse descubierta y tuvo que toser para aclararse la garganta—. Es que no… es nada, yo…

—Tenía que decírtelo, eres muy bonita y transparente. Pareces un libro abierto. —Sonrió, la chica abrió los ojos como platos, si algo había aprendido en su corta vida era a mentir, era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso—. Me llamo Jacob Black, y por cierto, ¿cuántos años tienes? No te ves de 21, disculpa que te lo diga.

—Sí los tengo —se apresuró a decir, y odió cómo su voz sonó como un murmullo. Él elevó una ceja, mirándola con tanta intensidad que se ruborizó de nuevo.

—Sí, y yo soy puro y casto.

—Y yo tengo 21.

—Si no acabara de conocerte, diría que tienes bien practicado esto de las mentiras, eres una mentirosilla ¿eh? Conozco gente como tú. —Bella miró a sus pies mordiendo su labio de forma nerviosa.

—Tenía que decirlo para poder entrar aquí —confirmó derrotada. Odiaba mentir todo el tiempo.

—¿Por qué en la vida querrías entrar a éste infierno? Éste no es lugar para ti, es peligroso y violento. Una cosa son las plataformas, aquí no puedes venir sola, sin protección… —Al tropezar, un borracho los interrumpió haciendo que el cuerpo de la castaña chocara literalmente contra el enorme pecho de Jacob—. Aunque bueno, si me lo pides así… puedo cuidarte. —Subió las cejas de arriba abajo mientras la estrechaba entre sus fuertes brazos. Bella no pudo evitar reírse, hacía mucho tiempo que no reía y aquello se sintió bien, realmente muy bien.

—Bueno, Jacob Black, serás como mi guardaespaldas.

—Lo que siempre soñé —masculló entre dientes.

—Y-Yo… no quería ofenderte —balbuceó sintiéndose una tonta, por Dios, no paraba de cometer errores.

—No te preocupes, en serio es lo que siempre quise ser.

—¿En serio? —preguntó asombrada.

—Nah, y ya déjame ver la pelea ¿sí? —bromeó, Bella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reírse de nuevo—. Es el turno de mi amigo Sam, ya le dije yo que el _Frío_ le va a poner una paliza pero no lo cree, voy a disfrutar mucho de ver su culo volar por los aires. —Toda sonrisa desapareció del rostro de la castaña.

—Ed… es decir, ¿el _Frío_?

—Síp, puedes llamarlo así, o cabrón… —La miró antes de negar con la cabeza—. Lo siento, no quiero sonar, por alguna ridícula razón, tan vulgar contigo a mi lado.

—Está bien. —Se encogió de hombros.

—No, no lo está. Bueno, lo que quería decir es que ese tipo es un salvaje…

—¡Bella! —rugió Alice furiosa detrás de ella, haciéndola dar un respingo—. ¿Se puede saber por qué diablos te separaste?

—Lo siento, me perdí, pero estoy bien…

—Estábamos muy preocupados por ti, no te haces una idea… —reprendió Jasper, pero fue interrumpido por Jacob.

—Además con lo torpe que es, yo también estaría muy preocupado —agregó guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Quieren ver una pelea de verdad? —gritaron por el altavoz. La multitud rugió extasiada. Bella dejó de prestarles atención y se giró en redondo hacia las jaulas, donde lo vio.

Edward estaba de pie en una esquina, únicamente llevaba unos desgastados vaqueros y estaba descalzo. Aunque su postura aparentemente era relajada, Bella pudo notar que tenía los músculos de los hombros tensos y marcados, su mirada clavada en el amigo de Jacob, lucía peligroso como un enorme depredador listo para saltar sobre su presa… parecía fuera de éste mundo.

—¡Que comience la pelea!

El cobrizo ni siquiera pestañeó, corrió hacia Sam como si la vida se le fuera en ello y chocó contra él como un ferrocarril descarriado, comenzando así con una sangrienta batalla. Los golpes iban y venían de forma rápida y certera. Bella apenas y podía creer que las personas se movieran así de rápido, cuando Edward elevó una rodilla y con violencia la estrelló en las costillas del tipo.

La castaña se llevó las manos a la boca intentando no gritar, y cuando Edward rápidamente se colocó detrás de Sam, pudo ver que lo estaba asfixiando. El rostro del joven se fue tornando morado, y aunque pateaba y lanzaba manotazos, Edward se mantuvo estoico, su rostro reflejaba tensión contenida, una serenidad letal, plena concentración.

—Mierda, lo va a matar —dijo Jacob en un sonido ronco.

Bella parpadeó saliendo de su estupor, verlo pelear finalmente la hizo comprender lo que todos murmuraban, Edward no tenía corazón. Tenía una sonrisa malévola en sus labios mientras le robaba la vida, un brillo de excitación empañaba sus preciosos orbes. A la castaña los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y sintió miedo corriendo por sus venas, de pronto, para el enojo y sorpresa de todos, liberó al moreno. A su lado, Jacob dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

—Gracias a Dios —susurró la castaña.

—Ya no sé qué es peor, ahora va a jugar con él… —mencionó Jacob sin perder movimiento de la pelea.

Después de que Sam recuperara el aire, su rostro enrojeció de furia al ver la sonrisa torcida que tenía el cobrizo, el moreno elevó el puño y lo estrelló con todas sus fuerzas en su mandíbula, para después dar un giro y descargar con violencia la rodilla, pateándolo en las costillas. Edward apretó los dientes sin dejar escapar sonido alguno, sin embargo cayó en un sonido seco al suelo.

—¡Oh, no! —Bella jadeó intentando controlar las náuseas al ver un hilillo de sangre correr por la boca del cobrizo. Tenía que ayudarlo, no podía solo dejarlo ahí…

—Está bien. —Como si intuyera sus pensamientos, Jacob le acarició el hombro—. Se necesita mucho más que eso para derribar a Edward —resopló con disgusto. La castaña parpadeó al escuchar el verdadero nombre y no el apodo, ¿se conocerían de algún lado?

Sam se preparó para dar el último golpe, pero Edward se levantó con demasiada rapidez tomándolo desprevenido, rodaron por el ring engarzándose de nuevo en la pelea, y aunque Jacob profería mil maldiciones, su mente no podía procesar nada más. Isabella se sentía hipnotizada por los movimientos de Edward. Sus relajados saltos, sus golpes certeros, seguros y fuertes, inevitables. Era como una lluvia de puños sobre su víctima. Inevitable como su sola presencia, entonces vio a Edward como realmente era, mucho más que un peleador, mucho más que un ogro o que un chico malhumorado. Era más de lo que ella había alcanzado a comprender y no tuvo miedo, por el contrario, era devastadoramente glorioso.

.

.

.

No lo iba a matar.

Ganas no le faltaban de matar a alguien en estos días, pero nuevamente, Edward sería un puto salvaje más no un asesino. Sus manos nunca se mancharían con la muerte de nadie, así que cuando Sam quedó en el piso con la nariz rota y quizás un par de costillas, dejó la pose de combate y escupió hacia un lado.

—¡Tenemos un ganador, señores! Paguen sus malditas apuestas —gritó Marco por medio del altavoz.

De nuevo, al salir de las bodegas, fue absorbido por un montón de mujeres que rugían su nombre, queriendo tocarlo e incluso pidiéndole autógrafos. Cada vez que salía de las bodegas era la misma historia. La mayoría de los hombres que allí se encontraban intentaban pasar lo más desapercibido posible o quitarse de su camino. Algo muy inteligente por su parte. Teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que le gustaba una buena pelea, las cosas podían ponerse bastante feas.

Las mujeres, sin embargo, solían mostrarse un poco más… valientes, por decirlo de una manera. Mientras entrenaba, ellas se pasaban las veinticuatro horas del día intentando ponerle las manos encima. Como justo ahora, puta mierda si casi le resultaba imposible mover el pene sin darle a alguna.

En cuanto llegó a lo que pudiera llamarse burdamente "su camerino", revisó su celular y no encontró ningún puto mensaje de Isabella, esa chiquilla... Se quitó la camiseta ensangrentada seguida de los vaqueros y se metió a duchar de forma rápida. Estaba saliendo de las regaderas cuando se abrió la puerta, cerrándose casi inmediatamente de forma inaudible.

No necesitaba girarse para saber quién era, su perfume dulzón y empalagoso le seguía asqueando igual que siempre.

—¿Qué quieres aquí? —gruñó buscando ropa limpia para largarse cuanto antes.

—Estuviste estupendo.

—Qué bueno que te gustó la masacre, ahora ¿quieres salir de aquí de una puta vez, Tanya? —Se puso los vaqueros limpios y se sentó para ponerse las botas cuando la mano de ella se posó en su muslo.

—¿Cuándo le dirás a tu noviecita tu secreto? —La mano de ella siguió subiendo por su ingle. Edward se tensó inmediatamente, pero obligó a su cuerpo a relajarse.

—¿De qué hablas? —La empujó ligeramente para ponerse de pie. Su más de uno noventa de estatura hicieron que la joven luciera diminuta a su lado, pero eso no logró que ella retrocediera.

—De Marie, del bebé que estás esperando. —Si Edward alguna vez pensó que no tenía corazón, en ese mismo momento descubrió cuán equivocado estaba, porque el muy cabrón se manifestó golpeando con fuerza contra sus costillas, parecía quererse salir de su pecho.

—Si le dices algo a Victoria…

—No te preocupes, mi boca está sellada desde hace un par de meses —aseguró, mientras delineaba con reverencia los músculos en su abdomen.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Tanya sonrió. Llevaba solamente un corsé blanco y un liguero del mismo color, los senos parecían a punto de estallarle en el rostro con exceso de maquillaje.

—Sé lo que esa chiquilla tuvo que hacer… —Se encogió de hombros. El temperamento de Edward subió de nivel y la sujetó con fuerza del brazo arrastrándola contra él.

—¿Qué mierda tuvo que hacer? —Ella le pasó un dedo por los tendones del cuello antes de relamerse los labios.

—Toda información tiene un costo.

—¿Estás intentando chantajearme? —preguntó, sin poder evitar sonar ligeramente asombrado.

—Todos queremos algo, y yo te deseo… —Intentó besarlo, pero Edward le sujetó la barbilla a pocos centímetros de sus labios, sonriendo al ver sus ojos cargados de lujuria.

—¿Quieres que te coja de nuevo como la puta que eres? —susurró moviendo los labios contra los suyos, ella se estremeció en placer.

—Por favor —suplicó, restregándose contra él.

—No seré delicado.

—Lo sé —gimió cuando Edward le apresó con demasiada fuerza un pecho, para luego tirar de su pezón erguido en forma dolorosa. Tanya estaba loca, definitivamente loca.

Y aunque la parte menos noble de su cuerpo le pedía tomar lo que se le ofrecía, empujarla contra la pared y cogérsela hasta partirla en dos, la otra parte quería vomitar con el solo olor de su excitación. Arrastró los labios hasta su oído.

—No me interesa tu información. —La empujó haciendo que trastabillara—. Lárgate de mí vista, puta.

Tanya todavía tuvo el descaro de verse ofendida mientras pasaba a su lado. Algo en él se retorcía queriendo saber qué ocultaba Isabella, pero ya tendría otra oportunidad para saberlo. Al salir se tropezó literalmente con Alec, que de nuevo lo veía con su sonrisa tonta.

—Te manda esto Aro, es muchísimo dinero _Frío_. Aunque el pendejo de Demetri no dio el ancho, estamos seguros de que lo entrenarás bien. —Edward rodó los ojos mientras le arrebataba el dinero—. ¿No vas a fumar nada hoy?

—No, tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

Y vaya que las tenía, se estaba muriendo por llegar al departamento. Un presentimiento lo recorría de arriba abajo, ojalá que su pequeña presa estuviera donde quería encontrarla, o se arrepentiría el resto de su vida si había huido. En cuanto se estacionó afuera del _Insignia,_ se bajó literalmente corriendo hacia el ascensor, y mientras abría y cerraba los puños, pensó qué iba a hacer si ella había escapado.

No podía privarlo de nuevo de ser padre, no podía huir con su hijo. En cuanto abrió la puerta del departamento, vio un destello en el comedor. Al acercase, vio que era el celular de ella, parpadeaba con el mensaje no leído que tenía en su bandeja.

—¡Isabella! —la llamó furioso sosteniendo el celular. No hubo respuesta, y un escalofrío de una sensación que pensó que ya nunca más sentiría, se deslizó a lo largo de su columna.

Irrumpió en la habitación casi rompiendo la puerta, pero se congeló al instante al ver la imagen frente a él.

Bella estaba dormida en el centro de la cama, sus ojos cerrados y su pecho subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su respiración. En sus labios había una pequeña sonrisa, lo que lo hizo inmediatamente preguntarse con qué pudiera estar soñando para que se viera tan contenta…. Confundido, pateó el pensamiento de su mente, ya que era jodidamente ridículo que le importara una mierda sobre lo que alguien pudiera estar soñando.

La chica ni siquiera lo soportaba, claramente lo odiaba. Así que, ¿por qué habría de importarle qué mierda estaba soñando? Se acercó un poco más a ella y descubrió que llevaba la camiseta que él le había prestado, y aunque le quedaba grande, sabía que debajo de la prenda había un cuerpo curvilíneo, al instante un ramalazo de excitación lo recorrió. De nuevo se obligó a mover sus ojos de ahí rápidamente, después de todo, sí tenía un poco de remordimiento y se sentía como un jodido pervertido mirón… pero qué mierda. ¿Desde cuándo tenía conciencia? ¡La odiaba!

Así que se obligó a liquidar lo que le quedaba de moralidad y la observó sin pudor. El bóxer negro resaltaba su pálida piel más de lo normal. Lucía tan joven y frágil como una muñeca de porcelana, igual de delicada. Suspirando, se sentó con cuidado a su lado. Tenía marcas muy leves en sus brazos y alrededor de las muñecas, pero eran tantas que le resultó obvio que la golpeaban seguido.

De pronto lo vio todo rojo, quería matar a Phil. Ese bastardo se las iba a pagar, no hoy, porque tenía el cuerpo demasiado cansado para volver al Vulturi's, pero pronto, muy pronto ese cabrón se las pagaría. Ella suspiró, moviéndose hacia un lado quedando boca arriba. Edward se quedó paralizado, como si estuviera invadiendo su espacio siendo que todo, inclusive ella, le pertenecía.

Se removió incómodo al sentir su erección pulsar contra sus pantalones, creciendo conforme el aroma natural de ella comenzaba a rodearlo, deseaba enterrarse en ella, la deseaba tanto que dolía. Gruñendo, se levantó de la cama, dio media vuelta enojado con su puto cuerpo traidor.

—_Edward _—dijo ella suavemente. Él se congeló a mitad de un paso, su pene se endureció aún más al escuchar su nombre salir de esos suaves labios.

Era la primera vez que se lo escuchaba decir en Dios sabría cuánto tiempo, y escucharlo hizo que la sangre corriera por sus muertas venas, un jodido sentimiento se alojó en su pecho robándole un escalofrío, y maldijo. Apretó los dientes y cerró las manos en puños mientras dejaba que el desconocido placer lo recorriera.

.

.

.

Bella estaba teniendo unos sueños muy vívidos, porque no había otra explicación para que se sintiera como si Edward estuviera aquí… salvo que sí podía estarlo. Entre la penumbra del sueño y el cansancio, se obligó a volver y sus ojos revolotearon abriéndose lentamente.

—¿Señor? —susurró asustada, aunque con voz soñolienta. Él estaba de pie en mitad de la habitación, llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa remangada hasta los codos, tenía el cuerpo tenso y sus ojos lucieron sombríos cuando se giró para mirarla.

—No me llames así, con una mierda —ordenó con una voz ronca que curiosamente la recorrió de forma deliciosa.

—Pensé que no llegaría a dormir.

—Si tal vez leyeras tus mensajes… —En un movimiento lento le lanzó el celular que aterrizó sobre su regazo. Asombrada, vio que tenía un mensaje de él, y mientras lo leía su corazón palpitó como una ridícula adolescente con mal de amores, lo cual no era el caso. Ella lo odiaba, así que se repitió que lo desbocado de su corazón era por el susto.

—Lo lamento. —Elevó el rostro para mirarlo y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al recorrer su cuerpo, e inevitablemente lo recordó… peleando. Edward tenía el cuerpo duro y llenó de raspones, su labio cortado y en los nudillos había sangre fresca—. ¿Quiere que le prepare el baño?

Cuando buscó sus ojos, se encontró con que él la estaba mirando fijamente, y tenía una sonrisa torcida y arrogante en sus labios, ¿habría notado su escrutinio?

—¿Te gusto? —preguntó sonriendo. Sí, definitivamente lo había notado. Bella se ruborizó mirando hacia sus manos.

—Solo estaba tratando de ser amable.

—¿Al mirarme como si fuera un filete?

—Estaba viendo que tiene raspones… peleó —susurró intentando no delatarse.

—Sí, lo hice. Entonces, ¿te bañarás conmigo?

Ya podía imaginarse trazando los tatuajes en su cuerpo, enjabonándole la espalda y sintiendo cada músculo de su tonificado cuerpo, el rubor la recorrió hasta el cuello y dio un respingo cuando lo escuchó reírse de nuevo.

—No te preocupes, ya me bañé y esto son solo heridas que necesitan alcohol. —La estudió unos segundos, hasta que finalmente ladeó ligeramente la cabeza—. ¿Por qué finges que no sabes nada de nada? ¿Cómo logras hacer que parezca natural ese rubor?

—No estoy fingiendo —se apresuró a contestar, pero se estremeció cuando vio fuego en su mirada.

—¿Ah, no?

—No.

—Bueno, en ese caso me conviene aprovechar tu momento de sinceridad, ya que no se da con frecuencia.

—Yo no me la vivo mintiéndole.

—Entonces seguro me dirás qué exactamente es lo que le debes a Aro. —Bella agradeció estarse mirando las manos en ese momento, así él no notó cómo sus ojos se habían abierto llenos de terror.

—No le debo nada. —La absoluta carencia de humor de la carcajada que Edward soltó heló la sangre en las venas de Bella.

—Ya decía yo que debía apurarme, las mentiras son tu naturaleza. —Sí, y ya se odiaba por ello, pero no podía decirle nada. Desvió la mirada hacia una esquina donde vio un juego de ajedrez que él había desempacado.

—¿Le gusta el ajedrez? —Vaya pregunta estúpida, pero tenía que distraerlo.

—Sí.

—¿Gana seguido? —Otra idiotez, pero tenía botados los sentidos. Su aroma inundaba la habitación de una manera placentera.

—Como en todo. —Bella mordió su labio intentando no sonreír ante su arrogancia.

—Recuérdeme no retarlo nunca.

—Lo más inteligente es que no me retes con nada; de hecho, por tu propio bien, deberías dejarte de pendejadas y responder mi pregunta.

—¿C-Cuál? —Escuchó un bufido y cerró los ojos.

—¿Cómo llegaste a trabajar con Aro?, ¿qué es lo que le debes?

La castaña suspiró dejando caer la cabeza entre las almohadas, inconscientemente se llevó un brazo al rostro para ocultarse. El como llegó con Aro era un recuerdo que de verdad no quería evocar, los gritos de Renée o las suplicas de Phil seguían provocandole pesadillas... pero entonces, ¿cómo rayos iba a seguir fingiendo demencia al lado de Edward? Lo mejor era contarle la verdad a medias, decirle ciertas cosas, ocultarle otras… La cama se hundió a su lado y no pudo evitar gritar. Edward estaba muy cerca de ella, por lo que aterrada se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de él y tiró de las mantas para cubrirse hasta el cuello.

—No voy a hacerte daño —masculló entre dientes—. Y tampoco me iré hasta que me digas la verdad, podemos durar toda la puta noche y el resto de los días aquí encerrados, tú escoges.

—Saberlo no hará que las cosas sean más fáciles entre nosotros…

—¿De verdad piensas que no puedo hacerte la vida un infierno? Porque no has visto nada, Isabella, nada.

—No me llame Isabella, solo dígame Bella. —Detestaba escuchar su nombre completo, la hacía sentirse como una chiquilla regañada—. Y de todas formas, no creo que usted me crea.

—Pruébame. —Edward esbozó una media sonrisa antes de que sus finos labios se convirtieran en una delgada línea otra vez. No obstante, a Bella le bastó ese único segundo para volver a sentirse atraída por él.

—Quería bailar, eso es todo… —Él pellizcó el puente de su nariz en un gesto de molestia.

—Isabella… —advirtió, y su tono duro y amenazador le indicó que no iba a aguantar otra bromita.

—Phil, mi padrastro, tiene un serio problema con las apuestas y los juegos. Estuvo apostando en el Vulturi's, primero su dinero, luego el de mi mamá. Después su auto, la casa…. Y cuando la deuda lo sobrepasó, amenazaron con quitarle la cafetería.

Permaneció en silencio por un instante, decidiendo si contarle los detalles o no. Quizás los veía como meras simplezas, quizás él había sufrido más y lo estaba aburriendo, pero cuando elevó la mirada, se encontró con la curiosidad reflejada en sus preciosos ojos. Mordió su labio mirando las mantas, los recuerdos de todo lo que había sufrido al lado de su padrastro o de Aro la embargaron, recorriéndola en un sudor frío, tuvo que recurrir a toda su concentración para no hiperventilar.

—¿Y qué tienes que ver tú en eso?

—Phil me… bueno… él hizo un trato con Aro, me dejó ahí a cambio de liquidar su deuda. —Tragó saliva sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

No se atrevió a mirar a Edward, tan solo bastaba ver que abría y cerraba los puños para saber que estaba enojado. En las últimas semanas Bella había pasado todo tipo de cosas, sin irse tan lejos, tan solo lo que había visto éste día. Aro la había condenado de nuevo, e incluso antes de llegar a dormir, había visto al cobrizo golpear hasta casi la muerte al amigo de Jake, como le había pedido que lo llamara. A estas alturas se sentía desfallecer, por lo que se encontró temblando sin control, estaba sufriendo un colapso.

—Cálmate, hey… —Un enorme brazo la rodeó e inmediatamente después sintió el duro pecho contra su mejilla—. No pasa nada, cálmate…

Su voz era baja y aterciopelada, incluso dulce, y se quedó pasmada sin poder dejar de temblar. Pasaron un par de minutos, o quizás horas, para que ella volviera de un semi estado catatónico, y en todo ese tiempo Edward no dejó de abrazarla y mecerla de un lado a otro de una forma por demás desconcertante para su frialdad. Cuando sintió que dejaba de temblar, dejó de arrullarla, más no de abrazarla.

—¿Dónde está tu papá? Bueno, aunque si prefieres hablar de estas mierdas del divorcio de tus padres después… esperaré.

No es que Isabella no quisiera hablar de eso, es que simplemente se entristecía. Charlie había sido todo lo que siempre había querido, un papá modelo. Era cariñoso, tierno y muy comprensivo, como policía además era su ídolo.

—Mis papás no están divorciados, mi papá murió hace seis años, en un tiroteo a las afueras de la ciudad de Phoenix. Era policía. —Edward se quedó en silencio un tiempo, hasta que finalmente comentó:

—O sea que si viviera, hace mucho que me habría metido tras las rejas. —Bella sonrió con amargura.

—Sí él viviera esto nunca habría pasado. Nunca nos habríamos ido de Arizona para empezar.

—¿Y por qué mudarse hasta Seattle? —La joven se sorprendió de que por primera vez en todo éste tiempo Edward no agregara un: _seguro se mudaron para arruinarme la vida_.

—Cuando papá murió, mi mamá… se deprimió mucho. Se enfermó gravemente, y al año de fallecido decidió que no iba a poder salir adelante si seguíamos viviendo allá, dijo que necesitaba un cambio radical y fue así que llegamos a Seattle. Con la pensión que había recibido de la muerte de papá, estableció una cafetería.

—¿Entonces ahí conoció a tu padrastro?

—Sí.

Phil era un concurrido cliente, las visitaba seguido y Bella pudo apreciar cómo la luz volvió a los ojos de su mamá. En un principio la castaña se alegró, Phil era bueno y gracioso. Todo fue que se casaran para que ese hombre sacara su verdadero yo.

—No puedo creer que ese bastardo te vendiera, peor aún, ¿qué mierda estaba pensando Aro al aceptarte? Eres menor de edad.

En algún momento de su crisis, Bella debió haberle cogido la mano ya que ahora, e inconscientemente, estaba trazando círculos sobre la palma varonil, con la yema de los dedos.

—Yo se lo supliqué —balbuceó, estremeciéndose al sentirlo tensarse—. Aro no me quería en su club, iba detrás de todo lo que Phil tenía, quería borrarlo del mapa a él y a todos los que lo rodeábamos. Supliqué que me dejara trabajar como bailarina.

Edward cerró los dedos entorno a los de ella y Bella sintió todo su cuerpo calentarse ante el contacto, sus hormonas despertaron del sueño y la sacudieron ligeramente, no se habían tocado así ni siquiera cuando habían tenido relaciones. ¿Y por qué estaba pensando en eso? Sería el cansancio, se sentía muy cansada y seguro se le estaba atrofiando el cerebro.

—¿Por qué…? —El joven dejó a la mitad la pregunta.

.

.

.

Edward guardó silencio, ¿cómo iba a preguntarle lo siguiente sin sonar como un completo imbécil?, ¿por qué suplicaste?, ¿porque te golpeaban?, ¿te violaron a ti también?, ¿qué mierda hacía mientras tanto tu mamá?, ¿por qué lo permitió? Ella tiró de su mano, la cual de alguna jodida manera había acabado sujetando cuando dejó de abrazarla. En un principio cuando ella lo hizo, se quedó estupefacto y con ganas de retirarla lejos como si quemara, pero ella comenzó a temblar y parecía que estaba por desmayarse de nuevo, si necesitaba apoyo se lo daría… por ésta vez.

—¿Por qué, qué? —Bella se removió entre sus brazos y elevó el rostro, quedando inesperadamente cerca de sus labios.

Olía jodidamente bien, a fresas. Tenía los parpados ligeramente caídos, seguro estaba cansada y otra vez él estaba jodiéndole el sueño. Pero entonces, había algo más… en su mirada había una especie de brillo, un calor que no había visto antes. Decidió no preguntarle eso sino otra cosa, necesitaba aprovechar esto, solo Dios sabría cuándo podrían hablar como personas civilizadas otra vez.

—¿Qué te dio Aro a cambio de meterte conmigo? —Ella se tensó, el brillo especial en sus ojos se esfumó.

—Aro no me dio nada.

—¿Vas a seguir mintiendo?

—No me dio nada, yo… lo vi. Me dijeron que le llevara un trago y después usted me atacó, me besó.

—Sí, omite esa parte, llega hasta donde te pedí que no me cabalgaras y seguiste haciéndolo. —La chica se ruborizó bajando la mirada, así que tomó su barbilla elevando su rostro para que lo enfrentara—. Isabella…

—Pensé… entonces yo pensé que si tenía un bebé podría salir de ese lugar. —Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Al embarazarme no podría bailar más. Y así fue, Aro se enfureció pero me dejó ir.

—Isabella… —Pellizcó el puente de su nariz—. Trabajo para Aro, sé que no te dejaría ir tan fácil, ¿por qué no solo me dices que hiciste un puto trato con él? Aro te habría matado si hubieras hecho lo que me estás diciendo.

—¿Por qué se empeña en que hubo un trato?, ¿cambiaría algo si así fuera?

En realidad no, las cosas ya estaban hechas y no cambiaba nada. Siempre la detestaría, incluso si había participado o no en algún trato, había actuado de forma egoísta, lo cual también podía ser parte de su inmadurez…

—Le tengo una propuesta. —La suave voz de la chica lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Tú?

—Sí, yo. —Sonrió mirándolo—. ¿Qué le parece si empezamos de nuevo? Estamos esperando un hijo. Por primera vez tendré algo mío, realmente mío y bueno, no sé si usted tenga muchas cosas, pero el bebé también es suyo. —Edward sintió que se ponía pálido, porque ella estaba expresando justamente lo que él sentía—. Creo que podemos llevarnos mejor.

—Ese bebé es solo mío —gruñó necio.

—Pues yo soy la que lo tiene de momento y tendrá que aguantarse.

—¿Ah, sí, con que mandona? —No pudo evitar sonreír—. ¿No quieres también que comience a traerte postres para tus antojos?

—Me encantaría un poco de helado de vainilla, del que compró. Podría ponerle nuez y chocolate liquido de_ Hershey's_. A nuestro ángel le encantaría, estoy segura… —canturreó frotándose el vientre.

Edward desvió mecánicamente la mirada hacia sus manos, donde ella se frotaba cálidamente el vientre y contuvo el ridículo impulso de levantarse y traerle un poco del jodido helado. Que se lo llevara el infierno si pensaba que iba a verlo complaciéndole sus antojos, la detestaba y nunca le comentaría lo aturdido que se sentía cada vez que tocaban ese tema, lo ansioso que estaba por tener un bebé, porque por lo general los hijos nunca te abandonan… bueno, si te portas bien, _como un padre de verdad._

Y es que desde que supo que sería papá, solo podía pensar en asegurarse de que al bebé no le faltara nada… y ok, tenía que parar. Necesitaba ayuda… Miró hacia afuera, seguro ya era pasada la media noche. _Perfecto._

—Ya es tarde, duérmete que mañana vas a clases. —Ella resopló haciendo un mohín.

—Está bien, papá, pero no me regañes. —Sonrió de una forma que le cortó la respiración—. Solo es que me siento un poco mal, tengo… náuseas, le agradecería si por ésta noche se quedara aquí… por si tengo que ir al baño y eso. —El cobrizo abrió los ojos como platos, por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo.

¿Qué mierda iba a hacer con ella toda la noche? ¿Pero, y sí se caía y se quedaba inconsciente en el baño? Prefería la tortura de dormir con ella.

—Está bien —la interrumpió con un gruñido—. Ya duérmete de una vez—. Ella suspiró cerrando los ojos. Para su asombro, no pasaron dos segundos cuando sintió el cuerpo de la joven relajarse y comenzar a respirar acompasadamente.

Edward se revolvió incomodó por varios minutos sin encontrar un lugar hasta que se quedó medio tumbado sobre las almohadas, lo más lejos posible de ella, pero entonces Bella giró y lo rodeó con su brazo alrededor de la cintura. Sutilmente se acercó a él y enterró el rostro en su pecho. Inmediatamente su aroma a frutas lo embriagó y se quedó de piedra. _Mierda_, sacudiéndose intentó quitarla. Sin embargo la chica estaba como muerta, realmente se veía agotada. Así que, tragándose su odio, por una noche decidió dejarla y ya que no hallaba dónde poner el brazo, le rodeó la pequeña cintura… y se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

**¿Ustedes como ven, hubo avances? Aunque no quieran aceptarlo, ambos están sucumbiendo a la atracción que tienen entre ellos. También les presento a... ¡Jacob! jaja sé que ya lo había presentado pero no formalmente y ahora hasta se lleva mejor con Bella que Edward, ¿les gustó?  
**

**¡Muchas gracias a todas las chicas nuevas por agregarme a sus listas!**

A mis lectoras: **CarlieS** jajaja asi es este Ed saca lo peor de todas, te entiendo nena y gracias como siempre por pasarte por aquí,** angelo della morte 12** **Yasmina Masen**, jaja así será la relación de estos por un tiempo Bella tuvo suerte de que Ed no la vieran en las bodegas ;) **Liz Evans Potter **muchas gracias, que bueno que te este gustando, ¿qué te parecio este capi? **Yasmina Masen **los chicos tienen muchos enemigos alrededor pero el mayor problema es que no se quieran, cuando menos ya van tratándose más, **Martuu341 **Edward puede deshacerse de las manipulaciones de Aro pero no lo hará mientras siga enamorado de Victoria. **May Cullen M ** Gracias por tus palabras nena, Aro siempre estará presente esperemos que no les provoque más altercados, **BrendaSwan ** yo digo que él esta sintiendo más que cositas por Bella y no quiere aceptarlo, bueno y luego cumplo tu sueño ya lo vio pelear y quedó fascinada, crees que regrese a verlo? **Edidi, **mil gracias por tus palabras, espero este capi también te haya gustado :) **anarebeca. Ramirezvazquez** muchas gracias por tus palabras nena, yo también espero que te siga gustando ;) **Rebeca **gracias nena! Espero te siga gustando. **Pau **jajaja ese Edward no tiene remedio, a veces el es mas inmaduro que ella y eso que él es mayor pero bueno, al menos se salvo de que no la encontrara en las bodegas. **michelle de cullen** muchas gracias y bienvenida, ya iré soltándoles poquito de la vida de Ed, Bella sigue siendo noble pese a lo que le ha tocado vivir por que todavía es pequeña relativamente, gracias por leer! **Syreney** Aro se ha portado mal con Bella, ya les contaré la verdadera historia, Edward bueno… dejaría de ser él jaja pero esta cambiando**. BABYBOO27 **gracias nena! **Maricoles **jajaja toda una torturadora, pero lamento decirte que no por nada nos dicen el duo malvado nos complementamos :D mil gracias por todo tu apoyo y por leerme :) **Janalez **por que Aro no quiere que este con Victoria, es como su bebé y Edward es una mala influencia. **Jupy **aun falta para eso nena, entre los dos van construyendo un camino **VianeyCullen **Mil gracias nena, si ella era virgen cuando fue a buscar a Edward. **DiAnA FeR **Jajaja ya quisiera Ed que Bella lo satisfaga créeme, gracias por el apoyo ;) ** Karlita Carrillo **sé que amas a mi ogro, somos un par de masoquistas jajaja me mataste con eso de que lo haga más follable, si él es super follable pero no con la persona correcta =/ **Yess **que gusto me da que te unas a nosotros otra vez nena, bienvenida de vuelta! **Patymdn **Vaya! Hasta que veo a alguien enojada con otro personaje! Jajaja que gusto que también te des cuenta que Bella es villana, eres un amor como siempre nena, gracias por leerme**. OrtizMartha **En serio se te hizo cortito? Jajaja yo que siento que me aviento pergaminos, mil gracias por tus palabras nena ;) **Liiz'Stewart ** jajajaja así que mi Ed ya colmó tu vaso, lo sé nena y apenas va empezando, mil gracias por seguir acá. **Cuchu **me encanta que este Ed no solo saca lo peor de mí si no de ti, ya leíste tus comentarios? Jajajaja mil gracias por apoyarme y gritonearme ¿qué haría sin ti? **Emily **sigo riéndome de eso de: Bella caliente coño plancha de chino, es decir, WTF hahaha no lo entiendo me explicas? Haha eres una hermosa y siempre me haces reir, un abrazo nena. **Cris Pattinson **ahí van nena, progresando de poco en poco, mil gracias por leerme. **Rosie **jajaja que te puedo decir de mi Ed sutil y caballeroso? A poco no es el rey de los príncipes azules? Jaja me morí de la risa con tu coment, gracias nena. **Maayraaykalebb **Hola nena, como siempre un gusto leerte ;) **Basileia75 **gracias nena por tomarte la molestia, por acá te traigo otro capi espero también te haya gustado ;) **Gloria **(da un pequeño brinco de felicidad) juajaja te pasas me sigues matando con tus saltos y extraño tus correteos así que por eso te hice otro fic más relax imagino el conflicto que te causan estos dos, como siempre un gusto leerte. **MochytaWesley **Hago caso a tus suplicas y Bella ya le contó a Edward una verdad a medias, y aunque diga que no, ya lo va ablandando **carliztwilight** jajaja mugre hombre, lo sé nena es un cabronsete pero hay un Dios! ya lo vera ;) gracias por seguir aquí. **Caridadcastillachuc** Aro piensa que puede salvar a Victoria alejándolo de Edward y lo que no sabe es que ella esta muy hundida ya en todo, pero para nosotros mejor que los quiera separar ;) **Tata XOXO** Aro de momento solo quiere separarlo de su hija, le teme y piensa que puede corromperla, no se da cuenta que Victoria no es ninguna santa. **Gatita Cullen **"se le caverna" jajaja chicas haré un monton de memes con sus frases son geniales en serio, jaja en cuanto a todas tus dudas, ¿qué te digo? Hay historia para rato :) **Carlita16 **Mil gracias por tu coment! **Tecupi, **jajaja haz descrito exactamente lo que Edward haría si la hubiese visto, por lo pronto se salvo de no ser vista ¿crees que sea la única vez que regrese? **Cavendano13 **"calavera decrepita" haha en serio ya necesito guardar sus comentarios, son geniales. Bueno, Bella fue con Aro por que si no iba, gradualmente él iría a buscarla, ellos tienen un trato y Aro es un mafioso que puede hacerle daño a su familia, por eso fue. **Elizabeth **sí Aro va a seguir utilizando a este par en todo lo que pueda, buscando sus puntos débiles y volviéndolos en su contra, es muy malo. Mil gracias por tus palabras nena! **Gaby, **en este capi Bella medio le explicó a Ed sobre el trato, por supuesto sin contarle detalles ni toda la verdad, es una mentirosilla ;) **Yani B **Bien dicho nena, ambos están hasta el cuello con Aro llenándolos de problemas, pero ya iremos viendo que pasa, gracias por comentar. **Johanna! **No sabes el gusto que me da verte por aquí, mil gracias por seguirme apoyando nena, te mando un abrazote! **Mi beta malvada, **¿te he dicho que eres la master en adelantos? Eres genial no paras de asombrarme, mil gracias! **zonihviolet **Aro no se lleva a Victoria lejos por que ya es mayor de edad, no puede decirle que hacer, pero si puede intentar alejarla de Edward.

Por último quisiera expresar mis más sinceras condolencias y aunque sé que seguramente no andarás por aquí, no puedo dejar de repetírtelo **Edu **nena más que nada, sabes que lamento muchísimo tu perdida, imagino el vacío que deja su partida y de ahora en adelante no queda más que seguir luchando y valorando cada día que tenemos con nuestros seres queridos, comparto tu pena, un abrazo enorme.

**Y bien chicas, Bella contando verdades a medias pero se va abriendo un poco más con nuestro chico, ¿creen que debió contarle todo? ¿se imaginan exactamente como la amenazaría Aro para que hiciera todo lo que hizo? Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios, sigo asombrada de todo el recibimiento en el fic. ¡Son un amor!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Historia adulta, si eres menor de edad ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad.**_

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. El fic proviene de mi loca cabeza._**

**_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN Betas FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

**_Mil gracias por todo nena, de verdad ahora que traes esa racha de trabajo y luego en casa, pero aquí sigues, no sé si regañarte o decirte que estamos igual de locas, como siempre un placer trabajar contigo :)_**

* * *

—Está bien —la interrumpió con un gruñido—. Ya duérmete de una vez—. Ella suspiró cerrando los ojos. Para su asombro, no pasaron dos segundos cuando sintió el cuerpo de la joven relajarse y comenzar a respirar acompasadamente.

Edward se revolvió incomodó por varios minutos sin encontrar un lugar hasta que se quedó medio tumbado sobre las almohadas, lo más lejos posible de ella, pero entonces Bella giró y lo rodeó con su brazo alrededor de la cintura. Sutilmente se acercó a él y enterró el rostro en su pecho. Inmediatamente su aroma a frutas lo embriagó y se quedó de piedra. _Mierda_, sacudiéndose intentó quitarla. Sin embargo la chica estaba como muerta, realmente se veía agotada. Así que, tragándose su odio, por una noche decidió dejarla y ya que no hallaba dónde poner el brazo, le rodeó la pequeña cintura… y se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

**La vida es aquello que te va sucediendo mientras te empeñas en hacer otros planes.**

**-John Lennon**

Era la primera vez en Dios sabría cuántos días que se levantaba sin ganas de vomitar.

Bella se sentó en la cama con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Podría quedarse dormida hasta medio día, estaba realmente cómoda. Siguió sentada sin moverse, solo ahí, como en un trance entre dormida y despierta, con el cabello enmarañado cubriéndole el rostro, cuando el sonido de una voz la despabiló rápidamente.

—Iré por ti en cuanto me cambie… —silencio—. Lo prometo, ¿a dónde quieres ir, amor?

Bien, eso sí que le había producido náuseas, genial. El ogro arruinando las mañanas desde el 2014. Enojada, abrió los ojos y se levantó para bañarse dando un portazo al encerrarse en el baño. Sí, se estaba portando como una niña pero no le importó. Una vez ahí, duró bajo el chorro de agua caliente lo que pareció una eternidad, necesitaba relajarse. ¿Por qué estaba molesta de que él fuera cariñoso con su novia? Simplemente no lo sabía, pero ahí estaba el sentimiento molesto y fastidioso que no la dejaba en paz. Estaba celosa, otra vez.

Después de que la piel se le arrugara un poco y el agua comenzara a salir un tanto fría, decidió salir. No había logrado calmarse mucho, seguía molesta pero sabía que lo mejor era que dejara esa actitud. Suspiró al recordar las palabras de Aro, tenía que lograr que de alguna manera Edward dejara de odiarla, luego podría ponerse a pensar en otras cosas, como por ejemplo: ¿Cómo iba a hacerle para que dejara a Victoria? Mordió su labio mientras se abotonaba la camisa, contemplando distraídamente su cuerpo.

Los moretones que Phil le había provocado antes de que el cobrizo la llevara con él, estaban casi desapareciendo, en algunas partes amarillos y en otras ya no había nada más que algunas viejas cicatrices. Su piel volvía a su habitual color pálido, miró hacia sus pechos los cuales estaban más grandes, siempre se le habían hecho pequeños al compararlos con los de Alice o Tanya, pero ahora simplemente no paraban de crecer… así como su pancita.

Por primera vez en todos estos meses comenzó a notar un pequeño bulto y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas mientras acariciaba lentamente su pancita, ¿cómo iba a ser mamá? Apenas tenía diecisiete, nunca había ido de fiesta, nunca había tomado, nunca había dado un beso y mucho menos había tenido un novio. Con Edward había pasado de cero a cien, había cambiado su vida dando un giro de 180 grados y ya no había marcha atrás.

—¿Por qué lloras, te encuentras bien? —preguntó una voz profunda.

Bella gritó ahogadamente llevándose una mano al pecho al ver a Edward. Su silueta era tan grande e imponente que abarcaba casi toda la puerta. Llevaba una camisa negra de botones, metida entre unos vaqueros oscuros que decían en forma lateral _True Religion_ y por supuesto, las botas de combate negras. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces ante la visión que él le ofrecía, un cosquilleo se alojó en su vientre, era abrumadoramente guapo, pero siempre con esa oscuridad rodeándolo. Sus ojos verdes bailaban curiosos, solo Dios sabría cuánto tiempo tenía mirándola.

—Sí, yo… solo estoy asombrada. —Él se le acercó hasta casi tocarla.

—El embarazo ya comienza a notarse, Rosalie nos hará una cita para ir al médico.

La castaña sonrió ante el pensamiento de conocer a su bebé, y él la recompensó por primera vez con una sonrisa de vuelta, estiró la mano como si fuera a tomarle un mechón de cabello, pero en el último segundo la dejó caer, sus ojos volvieron a ser fríos, la sonrisa se borró y, por alguna razón, eso la enfureció. Claro, Edward no la tocaba porque no era _ella,_ entonces él tampoco tenía derecho a sonreírle así ya que claramente no estaban felices por las mismas cosas. Él estaba feliz porque en cuanto la dejara en la escuela, como si se tratara de una maldita guardería, iría corriendo a "cogerse" -palabras de él, no suyas- a su amada Victoria, así que dio un paso atrás.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí parado como acosador? —preguntó irritada. Él elevó una ceja, sus labios presionándose en una fina línea.

—Estás en mi casa, puedo andar por donde se me dé la puta gana.

—¿Y también me va hacer cumplir con mis funciones? —_¿Acaso desea que lo satisfaga? _

Era estúpido estarlo retando, ya se lo había advertido todo mundo. Edward era voluble y se irritaba con facilidad, pero estaba enojada y no podía controlarse. ¿Por qué le daba tanta repulsión tocarla?, ¿acaso era muy difícil?, ¿de verdad le tenía tanto asco? Los ojos del cobrizo chispearon con calor y Bella esperó que le soltara un par de respuestas obscenas de las que tanto hacía alarde.

—¿Por qué estás enojada?

—No es nada.

—Mujeres —dijo entre dientes—. Vamos a que _me_ hagas desayuno, se nos hará tarde.

—¿A qué se refiere con que yo le haga el… —se interrumpió cuando siguió la mirada de él. Estaba mirándole el vientre, con una expresión extraña, casi ¿feliz? Inmediatamente se ruborizó al ver que no se había abrochado del todo la camisa y se cubrió rápidamente—. Vayamos de una vez, también tengo hambre.

—Me alegro, de esa forma no me obligarás a meterte la comida a la fuerza.

_Vaya, siempre tan caballeroso_. Rodando los ojos pasó a un lado de él, golpeándolo ligeramente en el hombro, omitiendo su comentario y se encaminó hacia la cocina. El pasillo era largo y ostentoso, con lo que parecían costosos jarrones de porcelana en una pequeña mesa. La luz que se colaba por los enormes ventanales levantaba pequeñas partículas de polvo. Bella todavía no se terminaba de acostumbrar a los lujos del nuevo lugar en el que ahora vivían, la cocina era enorme y elegante, en el centro había una isla rodeada de taburetes, las alacenas modernas de aluminio…, todo el departamento desplegaba una sencillez demasiado elegante.

Inició con huevos revueltos y algunas papas rayadas, mientras tarareaba una canción, comenzó a exprimir un montón de naranjas para hacer jugo fresco, picó verdura para acompañar el desayuno, luego sacó crema para endulzar un coctel de frutas y justo cuando estaba chupando una cuchara llena de helado, una risa masculina resonó en el pequeño espacio.

—¿A cuántas personas piensas alimentar, Isabella? —La aludida se giró en redondo para encontrarlo cómodamente sentado en un taburete, tenía el rostro apoyado en una mano y la observaba con una expresión divertida. La castaña se ruborizó al ver toda la cantidad de cosas que había preparado, nerviosa mordió su labio y no pudo evitar balbucear:

—No sé bien lo que le gusta comer, así que como tenemos tiempo y… bueno yo… preparé un poco de todo. —Lo miró un tanto avergonzada.

—Um, gracias —dijo él antes de encogerse de hombros—. Supongo que comeré un poco de todo.

—Sí, yo solo comeré un poco de fruta.

—Comerás un poco de todo también —ordenó, irguiéndose en el asiento, luciendo de pronto amenazador en el pequeño espacio.

—¿Por qué es tan insistente? Le estoy diciendo que no tengo tanta hambre…

—Quizás tú no tengas hambre, pero llevas a mi hijo dentro de ti, así que come. —_Ah claro, no que se preocupe por ti, por supuesto que no, _murmuró su vocecilla en tono amargo.

¿Y cómo por qué le dolía que siguiera portándose así? Bella le dio la espalda, no quería que viera cuánto le afectaban sus comentarios. El que en las últimas semanas se llevaran un poco mejor e incluso ella le hubiera contado cosas de su pasado, no significaba claramente nada. Las cosas no habían cambiado, claramente él la seguía odiando y fin de la discusión.

—¿Isabella? —preguntó Edward, quien ahora estaba detrás de ella, haciéndola dar un respingo—. ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿qué pasa, es el bebé?

—No me pasa nada, le serviré en un minuto… —Él interrumpió sus excusas y de forma inesperada la arrinconó contra la alacena, sin tocarla por supuesto, solo intimidándola con su enorme estatura y su musculatura.

—Deja-de-mentirme. ¿Qué mierda te pasa? —Bella todavía estaba tratando de controlar lo que sentía; sus manos eran grandes y fuertes, su aroma mandaba escalofríos por toda su piel, sus ojos de un verde profundo y frío. Era tonto que estuviera sintiendo cosas, cuando claramente esas manos se morían pero por tocar a otra.

—¿Irá a verla? —_Diablos_, el filtro de su boca al cerebro se había estropeado. Él frunció el ceño.

—¿A quién?

—A su novia.

—Quizás —respondió mirándola con cautela—. ¿Necesitabas algo?

—¿Hasta cuándo va a seguir con esto? Ella merece saber que va a ser padre…

—Y tú necesitas comer, ¿por qué estamos siquiera discutiendo esto? Tú no tienes voz ni voto en mi vida, así que siéntate a comer de una puta vez.

Se dio la vuelta enojado y Bella se abrazó a sí misma sintiendo frío. ¿Por qué a veces era tan cruel? Se repitió mil veces que su obligación era separarlo de ella porque Aro se lo había pedido, no porque de verdad lo quisiera lejos de ella. Lo odiaba tanto. Todavía se sentía rara mientras los embargaba el silencio, pero se obligó a sentarse con él en la mesa y comer.

De pronto el olor de la comida le golpeó y dejó escapar un rugido hambriento como si su estómago y ella no se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se encontró atacando un plato de los que había servido. Picoteó un poco de fruta, comió huevos revueltos pero apartó el tocino, por alguna razón en el último minuto le dio asco y lo reemplazó por un poco de verdura.

Comía como si no hubiese visto nada de comer en una semana. Cuando iba por la mitad del tazón de fruta con exceso de crema, y el segundo vaso de jugo, se quedó quieta con el tenedor en la boca. Por Dios, ¿qué estaría pensando Edward de ella? Estaba comiendo como un cerdo y…

—Me alegra que tengas apetito —dijo él.

—¿De verdad le parece bien que luzca hambrienta? —preguntó ruborizada. Edward asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos verdes por primera vez brillaron.

—Eres una adolescente y además estás embarazada. Es normal que comas así, de hecho, quiero que sigas comiendo hasta que estés tan harta que no puedas más.

—No quiero engordar…

—Por favor —bufó en tono sarcástico—, ¿qué antojos me dijiste que tienes?

—Los postres —aseguró sin poder evitar llevarse una gran cucharada de helado a los labios—. Me encanta todo tipo de postres y los dulces, cualquier cosa dulce la quiero. Intento no comer muchos porque sé que más que nutrirme es alimento chatarra, no contienen las vitaminas que el bebé necesita. Pero no puedo evitarlo.

—¿Vitaminas? No te he visto tomar ninguna.

—No… yo… no he comprado.

.

.

.

_Puta mierda_. ¿Cómo era posible que esto estuviera pasando? ¡Su bebé estaba creciendo sin vitaminas! ¿Y por qué mierda no podía dejar de ver los labios de Isabella? Esperaba en Dios que no estuviera lamiendo esa cuchara a propósito, porque por alguna razón estaba teniendo dificultades para seguirla mirando sin parecer un puto pervertido, anhelaba que ella usara esa lengua en una parte muy específica de su cuerpo.

—Definitivamente iremos con el doctor en cuanto salgas de la escuela, además me aseguraré de que Rose esté contigo el mayor tiempo posible, obligándote a comer y tomar todas las vitaminas necesarias para que _mi hijo_ esté bien.

—También es _mi hijo_, me importa más de lo que usted imagina —refutó.

La miró fijamente sopesando su respuesta, y le pareció sincera. Su cabello largo caía en delicadas ondas y sus ojos de nuevo tenían ese brillo reverencial cuando hablaban del bebé ¿De verdad podía quererlo? Quizás no era tan mala, ¿pero tanto así como pensar que fuera decente? No. Aunque quizás la vida le había resultado una jodida mierda, justo como la suya, quizás tenían en común más de lo que pensaba.

—¿Sabes cocinar postres? —Ella parpadeó, visiblemente confundida por el giro que había dado la conversación.

—Claro, trabajé en una cafetería.

—¿Y por qué cuando nos conocimos dijiste que no sabías hacer nada?

—Quizás porque usted me estaba ordenando las cosas.

—¿Cómo un ogro? —Ella abrió los ojos como platos y se ruborizó excesivamente. Edward no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en el apodo que ella le había puesto, era tan infantil—. ¿Querrás cocinar un postre por la noche?

—¿Vendrá a cenar? —preguntó elevando una ceja.

—Sí, trataré de llegar temprano para asegurarme de que cenes, aunque sea un jodido postre que no contenga las vitaminas que mi hijo necesita —dijo irritado, pero entonces lo escuchó.

Un sonido musical y bajo salió de los labios de Bella. No esas risas escandalosas de las chicas, tampoco incluso se parecía a la de Vicky. Nunca la había escuchado reírse y era un murmullo agradable, el sonido lo recorrió como si hubiera cantado por toda su piel, erizándole cada terminación.

—¿Cuál es la gracia? —preguntó aún aturdido.

—Ninguna, olvídelo. Entonces lo esperaré y haré un flan de chocolate para cenar.

—¿Sabes hacer pasteles?

—Sí.

—¿Y galletas?

—Las que llevan chispas de chocolate son mi especialidad y mis favoritas. —Sonrió luciendo radiante, emanando una vitalidad que lo atraía.

Edward apoyó ambos brazos sobre el comedor perdiéndose en pensamientos. Esas eran sus favoritas también. Cuando era niño, era la única cosa buena que Elizabeth cocinó alguna vez para él. Lo hizo en uno de esos jodidos días donde ella se aparecía de pronto. Por primera vez en meses, ella había ido por él al orfanato y se encontraba lúcida, lista para cumplir con su papel de madre, ese día lo llevó a casa y le cocinó unas galletas de chocolate.

Miró en dirección a Bella y la descubrió mirándolo fijamente, sus profundos ojos cafés lucían sabios, como si hubiera recorrido éste camino un montón de veces, como si fuera un adulto y no una adolescente, parecían desnudarle el alma como si lo conociera de siempre. Y se asustó, esto era lo último que él necesitaba. Además, preferiría que lo enterraran vivo antes que sentarse solo en la cocina con ella, conviviendo como una pareja mientras le preparaba un flan.

Así que no, pensándolo bien, nunca le aceptaría una puta galleta de chocolate ni ningún postre.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Ella asintió sonriendo, todavía estaba de buen humor cuando tomó su gastada mochila, tendría que comprarle otra. Definitivo. El camino en el auto fue cómodo, aunque no había ningún ruido como cuando viajaba en la motocicleta, pero al parecer estaban en paz. Claro, en paz hasta que recibió un mensaje de Victoria.

_Tenías razón, voy a suplicarte para que te quedes, y una vez aquí, te haré la mamada de tu vida, luego serás tú el que suplique por más._

Edward sonrió al pensar que ya la conocía, era más lo que le gritaba que lo que tardaba en pedirle que volviera, como en la mañana, cuando le había marcado y desde ese momento no había parado de mandarle mensajes sugestivos. Sintiéndose relajado desde lo que parecía una vida, sintonizó una estación de radio. La canción _claro de luna_ inundó el auto. Los tonos suaves y románticos le recordaron que alguna vez la había interpretado en la casa de su padre.

La melodía siempre lo transportaba a otro lado, a pensamientos que alguna vez deseó cumplir. Las notas lo invitaban a deslizar los dedos suavemente por las teclas, como lo haría al tocar la piel pálida y tersa de una mujer: delicadamente y sin premura, podría recorrerle la espalda con las yemas de los dedos, tan solo para sentirla estremecer, subir hasta su cuello y jugar con los largos rizos de su cabello… el auto que iba detrás de ellos tocó la bocina, lo que lo asustó hasta la mierda haciendo que Isabella se riera.

Aunque el sonido de su risa volvió a hacer estragos en su piel, le lanzó una mirada furibunda haciendo que ella se tapara la boca intentando no seguir riéndose. Aceleró como maníaco enfurecido, repitiéndose que estaba pensando en Victoria y por eso estaba distraído, aunque mientras fantaseaba que el cabello fuera castaño. Encabronado, apagó el estéreo.

—¿Por qué quitó la canción?

—No me gusta.

—A mí sí, escucho seguido a _Debussy,_ además resultará bueno para el bebé. Leí que puede tranquilizarlo y estimular sus sentidos.

_¿Qué mierda?_, pensó mientras estiraba la mano para poner de vuelta la estación, y cuando ella hizo lo mismo, sus dedos chocaron. Un escalofrío lo recorrió y no le importó verse como un marica cuando retiró bruscamente la mano.

Ella bufó mirando por la ventana, y por alguna razón, se sintió mal por su estúpido comportamiento; ¿por qué rayos se portaba como si ella fuera ácido? Quería tocarla lo menos posible, porque cada vez que lo hacía, su piel se quedaba hormigueando anhelando por más. Sacudiendo la cabeza de esos estúpidos pensamientos de mierda, trató de enfocarse en otra cosa, así que decidió sacarle un poco de plática.

—¿De dónde conoces esa música? —Ella lo miró parpadeando un par de veces, antes de que sus ojos se perdieran en recuerdos.

—Mi mamá la escucha desde que yo era niña, por eso me gusta a mí también.

—¿No deberías escuchar mierdas como esos tipos que parecen maricas y van en una sola dirección?

—¿De verdad está hablando de _one direction_? —Elevó una ceja mirándolo con diversión.

—La dirección a la que me refería es a la de cómo ser putos. Todos acabaran siendo unos jodidos maricas.

—No puedo creer que los conozca —aseguró sonriendo.

—A Vicky le gustan, escucha todo el tiempo esas mierdas —comentó encogiéndose de hombros, ella abrió los ojos como platos antes de mirar por la ventana, luciendo molesta. Cuando llegaron al instituto, Bella seguía sin hablarle—. Vendré por ti a las dos. —Ella volvió a asentir y salió sin más.

No que le importaran sus silencios.

Condujo hacia la casa que alguna vez compartió con Victoria, y mientras lo hacía, pensó que cada vez se veía más complicado su futuro juntos. Últimamente se la vivían peleando, más de lo normal y, por supuesto, cuando se enterara que iba a ser padre, se volvería loca. Normalmente su primer impulso habría sido meter el auto en el garaje y entrar corriendo al departamento, listo para un poco de acción… pero hoy no era el mismo de siempre.

Prendió un cigarrillo dando una profunda calada. La primera siempre era gloriosa para él. Invariablemente era mejor que todas las que seguían. Expulsó el humo despacio, odiándose por su costumbre de enredar las cosas. Odiando a su cabeza que siempre jodía con el mismo sonsonete: _no debería hacer esto, hubiera hecho aquello._

_No lo hubiera hecho, qué linda canción para una banda sonora, _canturreó su voz interna.

Si quería propiciar una separación, él iba a tener que iniciarla. El problema es que no estar con ella le resultaba… impensable.

Victoria era su salvación y su destrucción.

—_¿Eres nuevo por acá? _

_Edward miró a la pelirroja que estaba de pie en el centro del gimnasio. No recordaba haberla visto cuando entró, pero la verdad es que tampoco estaba prestando mucha atención. Continuó golpeando el saco de boxeo._

—_Sí._

—_¿Siempre eres así de expresivo? —Sonrió mientras se acercaba a él haciendo que detuviera su rutina._

—_¿Siempre eres así de entrometida? —preguntó, sujetando el saco de boxeo. Ella se soltó riendo, deteniéndose frente a él. _

—_¿Cómo te llamas? —Sus piernas torneadas y bronceadas se balanceaban de adelante hacia atrás en forma elegante esperando su respuesta. Sus manos, aunque ocultas detrás de unos guantes de cuero, se veían cuidadas, su cabello rojizo en una coleta alta, seguro era de clase alta._

—_Edward Cullen._

—_Edward —dijo, y en un inesperado movimiento le pateó un tobillo haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer torpemente en la arena—. ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo?_

—_¿Qué mierda te pasa? —bramó exasperado. _

_Iba a levantarse cuando ella se rio para luego ponerse en posición de combate, con las piernas bien plantadas en la arena y los puños a la altura del rostro, por primera vez desde que llegó a Seattle, Edward se estaba riendo también. Cuando Carlisle decidió trasladarse del jodido Forks a éste lugar, le dijo que aquí sería como un nuevo comienzo para todos, pero especialmente para él._

_De cualquier forma Edward era menor de edad, así que no le quedó más remedio que seguirlos. Durante un tiempo estuvo tranquilo, Esme lograba canalizar toda la ira que sentía de formas que nadie lo había conseguido, pero como todo, solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que comenzara a meterse en problemas de nuevo. Así como su papá no sabía qué hacer con él, tampoco Edward había tenido la oportunidad de elegir nunca a sus padres. Los años que había pasado respirando, comiendo, peleando y teniendo sexo tampoco habían cambiado su naturaleza, inmutable. Sin embargo, ahora era mayor de edad y tenía la oportunidad de marcharse por propia voluntad, de elegir su destino… y además, aquí le pagaban por lo que más le gustaba hacer._

—_¿Piensas pelear conmigo…?_

—_Victoria Vulturi —murmuró con una petulante sonrisa. El cobrizo asintió, definitivamente era adinerada y familiar de los jefes. _

_Se había prometido no involucrarse con ninguno de ellos y ahora, con la primera mujer con la que hablaba, era justamente con la que no debía. Miró sobre su hombro y encontró a varias prostitutas viéndolos asombradas con las manos en la boca, otras sonriéndole de forma seductora. Debería ir con alguna de ellas. _

—_¿Te molesta mi apellido? —Él apretó los labios mientras negaba con la cabeza._

—_No._

—_¿Tienes miedo? —Edward de verdad estaba tratando de no hacer contacto visual con ella, pero era en vano. Victoria era malditamente sexy, se puso duro con tan solo recordar la forma silenciosa y certera con la que lo había derribado, y ahora verla en esa pose, luciendo salvaje y ruda, solo incrementaba su deseo por tenerla debajo, luchando por liberarse de él._

—_¿De ti? —Se puso de pie inmediatamente, sonriendo al verla tensarse y subir más los puños._

—_Eres un arrogante —siseó lista para golpearlo, podía ver en sus profundos ojos azules que deseaba hacerlo._

—_Y yo creo que realmente eres una mujer muy ardiente. —Ella elevó un puño y lo estrelló con fuerza sobre su hombro. Edward apretó los labios asombrado de la fuerza con la que lo golpeó._

—_¿Te dolió?_

—_Un poco, tienes buen gancho. —Victoria dejó la pose de combate y le regaló una sonrisa que sería su perdición._

—_¿Quieres conocer el lugar? —No debería seguirle el juego, pero todo lo que podía matarlo, lo hacía sentir vivo._

—_Vamos._

Edward sacudió la cabeza, prefería éste enredo que vivir sin ella. Así que se bajó del auto dando un portazo. En cuanto Victoria abrió la puerta, supo que estaba excitada. La diminuta falda de cuero negra dejaba ver sus largas piernas, y la camiseta escotada con la banda de _Credeence _estampada en el frente, acentuaba la curva de sus pechos. Ella se rio antes de hablar.

—Te ves… diferente. No te ves como que hayas tomado, ni te hayas drogado últimamente, de hecho, te ves jodidamente sexy.

Quizás nadie notaría su estado, a simple vista tenía una encantadora sonrisa, sus ojos azules brillando de forma que todos pensarían que era de alegría, pero no Edward. Las señales eran obvias, esos ojos centellaban como llamas azules ardientes, él sabía qué clase de pensamientos sucios estaban pasándole por la mente, había visto esa mirada miles de veces.

—Gracias por todos tus cumplidos… —murmuró con sarcasmo—. Yo también te extrañé, a ti y a todo tu carácter.

—Gruñón. —Se lanzó a sus brazos.

—Bipolar. —La tomó por las nalgas y ella rápidamente enroscó las caderas en su cintura. Entraron a trompicones, chocando mientras se besaban hasta aterrizar en el sofá.

Estuvieron jugando un poco, a Edward le encantaba tenerla hirviendo hasta que ella no pudiera más, le gustaba que se retorciera bajo su cuerpo en gemidos y suplicas, frotó su clítoris sobre las bragas húmedas, logrando que ella gimoteara ahogadamente, sabía que ella quería más pero había sido ella quien le había llamado, así que sería ella quien le diera placer primero. Se retiró solo un poco, respirando pesadamente contra sus labios, haciendo que Victoria abriera los ojos y le sonriera maliciosamente, le conocía muy bien.

—¿Estás esperando lo que te prometí, verdad? —Estaba jadeando mientras tiraba de su cinturón, desabrochándoselo—. ¿Estás listo, amor?

El cobrizo no respondió, sino que le sonrió torcidamente mientras se enderezaba y la tomaba por el cabello para conducirla hacia su más que lista y dolorosamente hinchada erección. Ella se relamió los labios, sonriéndole seductoramente mientras lo tomaba casi por completo. Edward cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que le producían esa cálida boca y esa experta lengua.

Ésta era su vida, esto era lo a él le gustaba.

Había personas con otros vicios como correr autos o apostar… a él le gustaba coger y pelear. ¿Tan malo era eso? Para él ya no existía el amor o esas mierdas, le gustaban las cosas sucias, desagradables y fuera de control. Sentía como si dentro de él estuviera encerrada una bestia, un terrible depredador que quería salir a cazar. Durante mucho tiempo estuvo contenido, pero más temprano que tarde, un día simplemente escapó de su cuerpo.

Y como todos los animales encerrados, cuanto más tiempo estuvo aislado más hambriento y furioso se volvió. Mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su chica, quien seguía subiendo y bajando a lo largo de su erección, estúpida y extrañamente su mente voló a _ella. _A esa otra chica que también era suya. Con cada minuto que pasaba a su lado, su urgencia por ella crecía, sentía un hambre devastadora consumiéndolo y tan solo era cuestión de tiempo para que saltara sobre Bella. Su mente estaba fuera de control cada vez que aspiraba ese puto olor a fresas. Entre más pensaba en lo que quería hacerle, más latía la sangre por cada parte de su cuerpo nublándole la mente.

Los dientes de Victoria le arañaron el pene seductoramente, haciendo que tirara la cabeza hacia atrás y empujara las caderas contra su boca. Gruñó frustrado buscando su liberación, parecía no poder concentrarse en ninguna otra cosa, esa mocosa estaba tomando todo de él, ahora incluso hasta sus pensamientos; y fue así que sin proponérselo, ni saber cómo mierda pasó, repentinamente surgió una imagen de Bella de rodillas frente a él.

En su fantasía, ella lo estaba succionando hasta hacerle perder el conocimiento, sus suaves y llenos pechos bamboleaban con los movimientos de su cabeza, y esos ojos, grandes y expresivos, haciendo siempre contacto visual con él mientras lo tomaba completamente. Edward apretó los dientes mientras el placer lo sacudía, y entonces explotó con fuerza. No pudo detener el fuerte gruñido que escapó de su garganta mientras sentía el cuerpo relajarse inmensamente, pero la mente correr con horror ante el giro que habían dado sus fantasías. Y cuando Victoria disminuyó los movimientos hasta que se detuvo, no sin antes sonreírle complacida, por primera vez en sus veintiocho años se sintió un absoluto bastardo.

.

.

.

Bella parpadeó intentando ver las letras frente a ella, tenía demasiado sueño, tanto que los ojos prácticamente se le cerraban. Se levantó dejando la clase de biología para ir al tocador, necesitaba una barrita de fruta y las había olvidado, así que mojó su rostro con agua fresca, intentando despertarse.

—¿Has estado durmiendo bien? —la voz de Ángela la hizo sonreír, su amiga la seguía últimamente como una sombra, una preocupada, por cierto.

—No muy bien —murmuró mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Un montón de cosas no me dejan dormir en la noche, ¿no te pasa?

—A veces. —Ángela se acercó a ella sonriéndole cálidamente—. ¿Qué problemas tienes, es tu padrastro?

Ella era de las pocas personas que sabían de Phil. No porque Bella le hubiera contado, sino porque no había tenido más remedio que confesarlo, cuando un día Ángela decidió enfrentarla al no creerle su historia de cómo se había lastimado su mejilla o sus brazos.

—¿Si te digo algo, puedes guardar el secreto?

—Por supuesto, mis labios están sellados.

—Tienes que jurármelo. —Bella sabía que una vez que ella lo supiera, no lo diría.

—Te lo juro, Belly, ¿me vas a contar qué te está pasando?

—Estoy embarazada. —Levantó su sudadera para mostrarle su pequeña pancita, una de la cual se sentía muy orgullosa porque ahí estaba su angelito.

—¡Bella! —medio gimió. La aludida no quiso mirarla a los ojos, se sentiría terrible al ver la expresión de decepción en el rostro de su amiga—. Entonces es cierto, ¿quién es el padre?, ¿el chico de la motocicleta no es tu primo, verdad?

Bella negó al tiempo que mordía su labio.

—No, él es el papá.

—P-Pero, ¿cuántos años tiene?

—Veintiocho —susurró.

—¡Oh, Bella! Es tan mayor —chilló, sonando escandalizada. Bella suspiró sintiendo frío, por lo que se abrazó a sí misma.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces harán esto juntos? —La castaña suspiró mirando a su amiga, no tenía respuesta para eso, en realidad iba caminando desde hacía mucho por el camino de lo desconocido.

Horas después, Bella estaba sentada frente a la puerta cerrada del colegio. Pensó que como el padre de su hijo, Edward se apresuraría por ella a la hora de la salida, hoy tenían cita en el consultorio, él mismo le había dicho, pero al parecer lo había olvidado. Estaba sola, en todos los sentidos de la palabra y se negaba a que la palabra asentara bien sobre su mente, porque entonces comenzaría a llorar.

Tomó el celular y llamó a la única persona que podía ayudarla.

—_¿Bella?_

—Rosalie… yo…

—_¿Estás bien?, ¿ocurrió algo?_

—Edward no ha venido por mí al colegio, y me preguntaba si no sería mucha molestia…

—_Estoy saliendo para allá _—la interrumpió—_, ¿podrías darme la dirección?_

A las 4:45, se encontró sentada en un inmaculado consultorio con Rosalie a su lado. La rubia se veía molesta, pero daba gracias a Dios que al menos no lo estuviera con ella. A su alrededor había un montón de parejas, todos sonriendo o leyendo despreocupadamente.

Por primera vez, Bella deseó que Edward estuviera con ella, porque de verdad quería esto que estaba viendo en las demás personas. Una familia. ¿Y qué tan aberrante sonaba eso? Deseaba una familia, sí, pero la última persona que debería entrar en esa ecuación era Edward, sin duda. No debería siquiera albergar una loca expectativa de que él se presentara, ni ahora ni nunca.

Seguro estaba con su novia, tal como le había dicho. Bella mordió su labio tratando de no ir ahí. El solo imaginarlo revolcándose con otra le provocaban náuseas. La puerta del consultorio se abrió y su estúpido corazón revoloteó imaginando que él llegaba corriendo, para tan solo ver a otra pareja sonriendo mientras entraban. Se regañó a sí misma, odiándose porque muy en el fondo de su corazón eso era lo que ella necesitaba y deseaba. Odiaba sentirse sola pero nunca se lo diría, nunca lo presionaría para hacer algo que definitivamente no quería hacer.

—Bella, sé lo que estás esperando… y probablemente él no venga. —La voz de Rosalie la trajo de vuelta.

—Lo sé —susurró, jugando con el borde de su sudadera.

—No quiero presionarte respecto al bebé… pero Emmett me contó lo que habló con ustedes, me dijo de tus problemas y tu edad, también me dijo que te propuso dárnoslo en adopción y… bueno —sonrió con pesar—, solo quiero que sepas que cualquiera que sea tu decisión estaremos apoyándote, incluso te cuento que ya estamos tramitando una adopción.

—¿En serio? —preguntó asombrada ante la nueva información, Rosalie asintió.

—Sí, pero de cualquier manera si no te molesta… me encantaría acompañarte a las consultas, me gustaría ver al menos lo que sé que nunca voy a poder vivir. —Sus ojos azules se desviaron a otro lado, se veía bastante afligida.

—Por supuesto, Rosalie, me siento muy feliz de que puedas acompañarme —aseguró, y en un ridículo impulso la tomó de la mano. La rubia la miró sorprendida y Bella soltó su agarre, encontrándose sorprendida cuando Rosalie la sujetó con fuerza.

—Gracias, Bella. Eres muy linda y siento mucho lo que has tenido que pasar, por cierto, no me llames con tantas formalidades, dime Rose —pidió sonriendo.

—¿Isabella Swan?

Miró hacia arriba, donde una enfermera con una sonrisa amable sostenía su archivo. Se levantó lentamente, solo para encontrarse con la mirada acusadora de toda la sala de espera. La estaban juzgando abiertamente, Bella suspiró. Era la adolescente embarazada, y además todo indicaba que era una futura madre soltera, ver la mirada de lástima de algunos y de reproche de otros ya debería de ser parte de su piel, sin embargo no lo era.

Rosalie sujetó su codo, lo que realmente agradeció ya que por algún motivo no podía moverse, juntas entraron al consultorio y la puerta se cerró tras ellas de forma sonora.

—Isabella, ponte esta bata, te estaremos esperando aquí. —La castaña asintió sintiendo nervios. Nunca le habían gustado los hospitales, y la bata que sostenía en sus manos parecía burlarse de sus miedos. Decidió no postergar lo inevitable y salió del baño ruborizada—. Siéntate por aquí. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Tengo náuseas todo el tiempo.

—¿Estás durmiendo bien? —preguntó de forma acusadora, Bella mordió su labio.

—Nunca he dormido mejor. —Claro que era una mentira más a su lista de mentiras que ya eran parte de su vida, pero no quería ponerse a contar sobre ningún problema frente a las dos mujeres ante ella.

—¿Puedes subirte a la báscula? Veamos cómo está tu peso. —Bella asintió subiéndose, mirando con horror y emoción como la enfermera ajustaba su nuevo peso.

Por un lado estaba feliz de saber que a pesar de que vomitaba todo el tiempo, el bebé parecía estar ganando peso, pero por el otro lado, no podía dejar de pensar que ella estaba engordando mientras, seguramente, el escultural cuerpo de Victoria estaba enredado en el de… Sacudió la cabeza.

—Recuéstate aquí, la doctora Leah ya viene a hacerte el ultrasonido.

Bella se recostó en una silla dejando que sus piernas colgaran por la parte delantera mientras tamborileaba los dedos sobre su pancita, Rosalie estaba a pocos metros hablando por celular, cuando se abrió repentinamente la puerta haciéndola dar un respingo.

—Escuché que crees tener 11 semanas de embarazo, vamos a dar un vistazo. Mi nombre es Leah Clearwater, de ahora en delante seré tu ginecóloga.

La mujer frente a ella era alta de complexión morena, su cabello corto y negro brillaba bajo la luz, era muy guapa y aunque tenía una sonrisa tranquilizadora, Bella se removió incómoda. Se sentó frente a ella, tirando de la mesa con el equipo de ultrasonido.

—Voy a levantar un poco la bata, sentirás un poco de frío pero es normal. —La castaña tembló un poco ante la solución fría y viscosa, e inmediatamente después, la doctora presionó algunos botones en la máquina de ultrasonido.

Entonces, toda la sala quedó inundada con el fuerte y retumbante sonido, parecían cientos de caballos galopando.

—Ahora que escuchamos los sonidos de su corazón, vamos a ver su tamaño. —Antes de que siquiera pudiera procesar que eso era el corazón de su angelito, la máquina de ultrasonido fue empujada y Rosalie estaba refunfuñando molesta.

—¿Quién te dejó entrar aquí? Vete, Edward. —Miró sobre su hombro para encontrarse con los ojos de Edward, quien lucía desconcertado y en sus ojos había ¿preocupación?

—La enfermera me dejó. Lo siento doctora, mi nombre es Edward, lamento llegar tarde.

La doctora lo miró e inmediatamente su boca cayó ligeramente abierta mientras se dibujaba una expresión de asombro en su rostro. La había deslumbrado, por supuesto que sí. Edward lograría deslumbrar a cualquiera que se parara frente a él sin siquiera notarlo… aunque parecía que por su sonrisa torcida y sus ojos sugestivos, sí que se daba cuenta.

—¿Usted es el padre del bebé? —preguntó aún asombrada. De pronto una sonrisa de orgullo se extendió por el rostro del cobrizo.

—Sí.

—Desgraciadamente —farfulló Rosalie cruzándose de brazos.

Cuando Edward se encogió de hombros, los músculos tensaron su camisa haciendo que Bella deseara golpearle los genitales aquí y ahora, la doctora recorrió el movimiento con unos ojos cargados de anhelo que la hicieron querer vomitar. ¿Qué no se suponía que era una profesional? Carraspeó molesta.

—¿Podemos ver a mi bebé ahora? —La doctora Leah se ruborizó finalmente dejando de ver a Edward, pulsó un par de botones y entonces el latido del bebé volvió a llenar la habitación.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el cobrizo, Rosalie volvió a bufar pero la doctora sonrió.

—Eso es nuestro bebé —murmuró Bella silenciosamente, regodeándose un poco al ver sus ojos desorientados. De pronto y por primera vez desde que lo conoció, una sonrisa abrumadoramente hermosa se extendió en su rostro.

—¿De verdad?

—Al parecer no tienes once semanas, Isabella —comentó la doctora Leah mientras anotaba un par de cosas en su expediente. Edward elevó una ceja mirándola, pero no podía culparla, en realidad ella no estaba informada de nada.

Después de que le dieran un par de vitaminas, una nueva dieta y algunas recomendaciones, los tres salieron en silencio del consultorio.

—Yo la llevaré a casa, Rosalie. —La joven la miró preguntándole con los ojos si estaba bien con eso.

—Está bien, muchas gracias por todo —balbuceó.

—Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme _otra vez _—recalcó la rubia, lanzándole una mirada asesina a Edward.

—Claro, Rose. Lo haré

En cuanto ella desapareció, Bella dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos del cobrizo, asombrada de que él no dijera nada y solo la siguiera en silencio. Trató de concentrarse en el callejón por el que ahora caminaban, lleno de grietas y bastante solo. Cuando el viento helado se volvió a levantar, sintió un golpe frío contra la cara.

Los ojos le ardieron.

Entonces bajo la mirada y unos mechones de pelo se colaron frente a su rostro como si estuvieran intentando huir del frío. Lo único bueno es que ahora, cuando los ojos se le aguaran, tendría la excusa del viento. Dios, ¿de verdad estaba llorando?, ¿porque el _ogro_ había coqueteado con la ginecóloga?, ¿o porque al parecer se le había hecho tarde por estar con la novia?, ¿iba a llorar por un tipo al que apenas conocía?

Ah, pero no era por él, nunca por él. Ella era el problema. Odiaba saber que estaba exactamente igual a como estaba cuando la secuestró de su casa: _sola_.

.

.

.

Los pequeños hombros de Bella se sacudieron y, aunque sintió el extraño deseo de acudir a ella, prefirió adoptar una postura con la que se encontraba mucho más cómodo: la del peleador frío y sin compasión que era normalmente. Aunque la verdad, seguía aturdido por el hecho de que Bella tuviera 16 semanas y por haber escuchado los latidos de su bebé. Movido aún por todos esos extraños sentimientos, se acercó a ella. Sus largas piernas parecían devorar la distancia, y lo que eran unos buenos quince metros, se volvieron apenas unos poco centímetros.

—Isabella, yo…

—No, no se preocupe. No me debe ninguna explicación. —Mordió su labio inferior y desvió sus ojos de los suyos. El impulso de retirarlo de sus ofensivos dientes y besarlo durante horas, días si era necesario, lo sacudió en necesidad.

El ansia que sentía por ella cada día crecía más, amenazando con destruir lo poco que le quedaba de cordura. Ella dio media vuelta, alejándose de nuevo, y por alguna razón tenerla lejos en éste momento no era una opción.

—Siento haber llegado tarde, Aro me llamó… Sé que es una excusa de mierda pero así fue. Llegué por ti y no estabas, entonces yo… —Pasó una mano nerviosamente por su cabello. _Pensé que no estabas, que habías huido, me volví loco_—. Mira, no importa, me alegra que Rosalie fuera por ti.

—Tiene razón, no importa. —Se detuvo a mitad del callejón y se giró para enfrentarlo—. Usted puede hacer lo que quiera, después de todo mi vida depende de lo que usted decida, ¿o no?

El recuerdo de algo similar le asaltó con una nitidez abrumadora, y aunque hacía muchos años que ni siquiera pensaba en ella, se vio sumergido en el pasado:

—_Escúchame bien, Edward. De ahora en adelante vivirás aquí._

_Elizabeth lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, Edward soltó su mano temblorosa y caminó lentamente por el enorme pasillo, echando un vistazo dentro. _

—_¿Estás entendiéndome, hijo?_

—_No me gusta éste lugar —susurró, volviéndose para mirarla. Su mamá llevaba un hermoso vestido de flores, su largo cabello rojo caía en ondas hasta su cintura y una delicada cinta rodeaba su frente, pero sus ojos ahora estaban llenos de lágrimas._

—_No se preocupe, señora Masen, el pequeño Edward estará bien con nosotros. _—_Un hombre muy grande con el cabello largo se acercó lentamente a él, sonriendo._

—_Te quiero bebé, vendré a verte, lo prometo._ —_El niño no quería que su mamá se fuera, ¡era su mamá! Ella necesitaba quedarse, podrían disfrutar de una casa bonita que olía a galletas juntos, ¿por qué se iba? _

—_¿A dónde vas, mami? —preguntó tomando su mano, pero ella la alejó poniéndola sobre su hombro._

—_Mami tiene que hacer cosas, pero el señor Black se hará cargo de ti, ¿verdad que sí, Sam?_

—_Por supuesto, señora Masen. Ven, Edward, te llevaré para que conozcas a mi hijo._ —_Lo sujetó por la mano._

—_Adiós bebé. —Con un chillido, su mamá dio media vuelta desapareciendo a toda velocidad por el pasillo._

—_¿Mami? ¡A dónde vas! —gritó al tiempo que se sacudía de la mano de Sam para correr detrás de ella—. ¡Mamá! —Entonces Elizabeth se detuvo, haciendo que el cobrizo chocara contra sus piernas, donde se abrazó a ellas._

—_Edward. —Lo miró a través de sus ojos llorosos—. Te dije que no puedes venir conmigo._

—_¿Por qué no? Me dijiste que solo veníamos a conocer una casa, ¿por qué me quieres dejar? _

—_Por qué no quiero que vengas conmigo, ¿lo entiendes? ¡No te quiero a mi lado!_

_Edward se congeló en su sitio. Su mamá se cubrió la boca y sus ojos estallaron en lágrimas una vez más, sacudió la cabeza y sin decir otra palabra dio media vuelta, el señor Black se acercó hasta él y se arrodilló a su lado._

—_Todo estará bien, pequeño, ella no quiso decir eso, solo está asustada. Por supuesto que te quiere y vendrá seguido, eres su hijo._

_Edward sentía su corazón tronando en los oídos, no podía escuchar otra cosa, salvo que su mami no lo quería a su lado..._

—Yo no te puse en ésta situación. —Dio un paso en dirección de Isabella, sintiendo la necesidad de acercarse a ella. La castaña no estaba pasando por lo mismo, él no había decidido, Elizabeth no le había dejado otra opción.

En cambio Isabella… ella lo había seducido, lo había drogado y violado, había obtenido lo que según ella buscaba y ¿ahora lo culpaba de no dejarle otra opción?

—Escucha, Isabella... —La sujetó de la muñeca para que se detuviera.

—¡No me toque! —rugió sacudiéndose y retrocedió unos pasos chocando contra la pared del callejón, ese brillo especial que brotaba de sus ojos cafés abandonó su rostro—. Sé que le da mucho asco tocarme, así que ni se moleste. —Su pelo castaño caía sobre su rostro formando un velo, y si la conociera mejor pensaría que iba a llorar.

—¿Asco? ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

Bella se quitó el cabello de la cara, alzó la barbilla y estrechó los ojos de tal manera que, a pesar de que tenía que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, todavía parecía verlo desde una posición de superioridad.

—¿Para qué me quiere a su lado? ¿Cómo piensa que nos vamos a tolerar el resto de mi embarazo si ni siquiera puede tocarme? Sé que me odia por lo que pasó, pero ya no puedo soportar ésta tensión, de verdad lo intento pero ya no puedo.

Edward parpadeó sintiéndose confundido como la mierda, y de todo lo que ella había dicho, solo una cosa se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

—¿Piensas que me da asco tocarte? —Se acercó peligrosamente aún más, entonces ella retrocedió, sus ojos bailando atemorizados. Así que era una persona a la que se podía poner nerviosa con facilidad, pero que no daba su brazo a torcer de buenas a primeras. Vaya, una combinación más frustrante.

—No lo pienso, estoy segura. Mire, tan solo… ¿por qué no deja que me vaya? Así podrá estar feliz con su novia, le juro que dejaré que vea al bebé… solo deje que me vaya.

En un momento de lucidez, tuvo la intención de dejar que se fuera. Isabella ya estaba destruida como para que él le hiciera más daño, y Dios sabía que él deseaba lastimarla de la forma que pudiera.

Tuvo la intención de dar un paso atrás y dejar que ella simplemente se fuera. Solo que sus labios se abrieron y al mismo tiempo de su garganta brotó un gruñido. De repente, Bella jadeó, y los músculos que subían desde sus hombros se tensionaron, como si él le hubiera apretado la cara con fuerza. Claro… es que eso era lo que acababa de hacer.

—¿Así que piensas que no quiero tocarte? —preguntó con una desconocida voz ronca mientras restregaba las caderas contra ella. Bella se mordió el labio sin responder, solo se dedicó a mirarlo fijamente.

En el fondo de su cerebro sabía que debería parar, porque estaba a punto de hacer que una situación que ya era complicada, se volviera absolutamente insostenible. Pero ella diariamente estaba dándole justo el alimento que necesitaba para sobrevivir. Estrelló los labios con rudeza en ella, y en lugar de ser recompensando con miedo, fue recibido de nuevo por un gemido.

Las manos de ella se aferraron a su cabello, y en cuestión de segundos se encontró moliendo contra ella en una necesidad que le resultaba desconocida y aberrante. De nada servía repetirse que esto se le pasaría, cada día era peor, dejó de besarla para arrastrar los labios hasta su oído, donde le susurró:

—A veces quiero abrazarte fuerte, sentir tu tersa piel presionada contra la mía. Deseo sentir tus pechos suaves y quiero sentir tu corazón latiendo contra mi pecho. —Jadeando, se enderezó para mirarla, sus ojos lucían como chocolate profundo—. Pero veo en tus ojos de niña la mentira. Es entonces que también quiero jodidamente destrozarte.

—Edward… —susurró, ahora con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella lo había llamado por su nombre, por su jodido nombre—. No soy esa persona, por favor entiéndalo, y si no puede, entonces deje que me vaya.

No podía hacerlo, no podía dejarla ir. Quería criar a su bebé… _juntos_, aunque nunca se lo diría, seguía odiándola por mentirle, al igual que todos lo hacían. Pero aunque la detestaba no la dejaría alejarse, mucho menos que se llevara a su bebé. Él no sería como su mamá que lo abandonó en un orfanato de mierda, ella no se preocupó por él, pero Edward no cometería el mismo error.

* * *

**Bueno chicas, acá les dejo un pedacito de lo que fue la infancia de Edward para que lo conozcan más. ¿Les gustó?**

**Mil gracias por todas sus alertas y favoritos.**

A las chicas que me comentaron: **Pau,** pues bien en este capi te doy a conocer un poco de por que Ed es tan frío si bien desde niño comenzó con este problema, ¿Cómo ves? a**narebeca. Ramirezvazquez** Gracias nena, jaja es un ogro, espero que también este te haya gustado. **Alya Bolivar**, así va la trama nena ni modo, espero te siga gustando :) **Kim**, pues Edward cada vez batalla más para mantener bajo control lo que siente por ella, ¿crees que aguante mucho más? **Ashleyswan** Bella esta derrumbando las paredes que Edward tan alto a creado, aquí puedes darte una idea de por que no quiere amar a nadie. **mayelin Gonzales** disculpa la tardanza nena! Espero te haya gustado, **susana vazquez **como bien dices nena, del odio al amor solo hay un paso pero estos dos no tienen para cuando, Edward también ha sufrido muchas injusticias, no es así por que sí, espero te haya gustado ;) **Maya Masen Cullen **hola nena, un gusto leerte ya imagino tu cara después de este capi, la mamá de Ed se lleva el premio a los villanos, tu que dices? **lisbeth Gonzales** gracias nena, Edward tiene un por que para ser como es, espero te haya gustado. **Lore**, al fin andas por acá, gracias por leerme y bueno este Ed es muy distinto me moría por escribir algo así, pero no es como mis otros Eds, espero te siga gustando ;) **DiAnA FeR** jaja si nena, durmieron abrazados pero nada mas despiertan y vuelven a odiarse, ya sabes con este par como es, espero te haya gustado. **maya7783** ;) **Cuchu,** en este capi te dejo ver un poquito por el infierno que ha tenido que pasar Edward desde su corta edad, es por eso que con el tiempo se volvió lo que es ahora, espero le haya gustado. **SofiGM** gracias nena, este Darkward tiene una razón de ser así, muchas gracias por tus palabras y comentarios, me alegra que te este gustando, gracias por comentar ;) **Dracullen**, gracias nena espero te haya gustado este capi. **Martuu341**, gracias nena no la vio pero esperemos que ya no se arriesgue mas. **May Cullen M,** progresan un paso y retroceden cuatro, ya abra un detonante para que estos dos establezcan algo mas, lo prometo, Bella tiene muchos enemigos, Edward se tiene el mismo que es peor! Gracias por comentar. **maria. f. gomez. 545** gracias a ti nena! **CarlieS** Hola nena, gracias por comentar aunque andes solo de entrada por salida :D y bueno pues así que digas tu que amor, que tortolos… jaja hay la llevan espero te siga gustando. **Melyna Ortiz**, mil gracias nena, Jake no es malo tiene una historia con Edward, ya la iran conociendo, se vienen algunas cosas, lo malo es que Ed rechaza a Tanya pero por que cree amar a Victoria, ya lo iremos viendo, gracias a ti! **Caniqui, **Gracias nena, saludos! **Edu**, es increíble por todo lo que hemos pasado en estos años ya de conocernos, mil gracias a ti por estar aquí y permitirme conocerte, eres un amor. **Jupy **por lo pronto Edward aunque lo niegue lleva las de perder con Bella y eso lo asusta. **Emily **pues aquí como te dije, Edward retrocediendo pero más que nada por lo mucho que le gusta Bella, el sentimiento lo abruma y lo descoloca, él tan impuesto a tener el control pues se asusta, también te deje un poco de su pasado, te gustó? Un abrazo nena. **Saraí, **mil gracias como siempre por andar aquí nena, se lo que tienes de trabajo, mas los problemas en casa, pero como siempre al pie del cañon, eres un amor y te quiero mucho! **Marchu **lejos y cerca, según del punto de vista jaja la atracción es la que si esta creciendo de forma desmedida y por eso surgen mas y mas problemas entre ellos. M**iop **en serio se te hacen cortitos!? Tardo un año escribiéndolos jaja y luego me asusto de lo largos que quedan, espero te siga gustando, gracias! **Hinatapink** Edward más que malo es distante, ha pasado por un monton de cosas que lo dejaron lastimado permanentemente, gracias por tu comentario y bienvenida :) **Patymdn **jajaja ay nena como me he reido con tu comentario, no es que Bella sea hipócrita es que la tienen bien hundida entre Aro y Phil, para ella esta primero su bienestar que el de los demás, Edward en este caso, como siempre, mil gracias por comentar. **Guest que creo es Johanna**, mil gracias nena como siempre un gusto tenerte por aquí :) **SoledadCullen, **estos dos dan un paso pero luego Edward se acuerda y retroceden, ya les dejé aquí una idea de por que él es tan "frío" espero les guste. **CaridadCastillachuc **si tiene corazón nena, solo que a veces lo pierde y levanta sus paredes por que Edward también ha sufrido mucho, a lo largo de su vida ha tenido que convencerse de que desconfiar de los demás es la mejor opción. **Janalez **gracias nena, un gusto leerte **Sumebe, **mil gracias nena, se acercan y se alejan ya puedes ir viendo. **Rosie, **ya me imagino como te ha de tener enojada este Ed, que le vamos a hacer por un lado tiene un historial terrible es por eso que se porta de esa manera, ¿me lo perdonas? ;) **Karlita **hola nena por lo pronto Ed sigue follando pero con Victoria, ya iremos viendo que hacer para sacarla, ¿sugerencias? **Elizabeth, **nada que agradecer nena, es un placer para mi saber que piensan de la historia después de todo esa es mi única paga, en cuanto al capi de ahora te cuento que asi como Bella necesita contarle a Ed su vida, este también! Asi Bella entendería un poquito por que es como es. Gracias por comentar! **Maayraaykalebb **hola nena, Ed tiene una historia muy pesada en sus hombros, pero ya conoceremos la de Bella, el que su padrastro la mandara a un prostíbulo para pagar su deuda no es tan victima, además falta conocer otras cosas ;) **Gatita Cullen **Edward a cambiado pero rápido quiere volver a su caparazón donde odiar le parece mas seguro, sin embargo ya no puede ocultar que Bella le gusta y mucho! **Brenda Swan**hola nena, muchas gracias, Edward no es tan frio como parece, lo que pasa es que ha sufrido ya bastante y por eso es como es, Bella necesita también conocer su pasado para entenderlo. **Tata XOXO **hola nena, ahora te toca comprender a Edward y lo que siente por Bella aunque intente negarlo ;) **Gloria, **ahora nos tocó conocer a Edward un poquito pero como siempre, sacude todo lado bueno que pueda tener y se porta mal, ¿qué haremos con él? **Tecupi, **van compartiendo más cosas y tienen tanto en común que siento que eso asusta a Edward ¿tu que dices? **Cris Pattinson **pues solo esa conversación sin pelear, jaja aunque pelean ya se hablan mas, esperemos que esta ultima pelea no los distancie,** zonihviolet** gracias a ti nena, espero este también te haya gustado** BABYBOO27** gracias a ti nena, por aquí seguimos. **yasmin-cullen **si, Bella tiene mas las de perder aquí aunque digan que es una tonta y mosca muerta yo no lo veo asi, muchas gracias por comentar! **cavendano13** jajaja ay nena como me he reido con tu comentario, bueno Edward y Bella definitivamente se gustan el problema es su relación, se la viven gritando. Ya vimos por que Ed es como es, ¿te gusto? **Liiz'Stewart** claro que te entiendo nena, yo también amo verlo pelear, ¿Cómo ves este capi? **iimischa** hola nena, mil gracias, te gusto este capi? **Nina Duciel** huy nena, y Edward que no tiene para cuando dejarla, lo malo es que Bella no lo puede dejar esta bien amenazada si no, te aseguro que ya se habría ido, mil gracias por comentar!

**Bueno chicas, estos dos avanzan y retroceden pero no pueden negar que entre ellos esta surgiendo algo, Edward mismo se lo ha confesado ¿será que solo tiene miedo de que se lleve al bebé? o quizás ya lo ha pensado mejor y le agrada la idea de formar una familia? Espero les haya gustado ¿me dicen?**

**Nos leemos prontito :)**


End file.
